


She Was Hidden In Plain Sight

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Visions, Forgiveness, Hiding in Plain Sight, Jealousy, Jedi Training, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Possessive Hux, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 106
Words: 70,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: -------COMPLETE-------****************There just isn't  enough Rey/Hux stories... I'm all about Rey and Ben too, but I wish there were more Hux not horrible with Rey ones. Lol, so I've been playing with this story... enjoying the ride. ;)   *************************************************She woke up in force suppressing bracelets, ... somewhere she didn't  recognize,....the last thing she remembers was being interrogated by Kylo Ren ....the monster in black...him getting frustrated because she'd  blocked him from getting  the map from her head to Luke Skywalker...she was clean...clothed...feeling rested....what the hell had happened....?





	1. Chapter 1

Rey remembered being strapped down...the feeling of cold metal...her head pounding from his attempt to rip into her mind...his relentless demand for the map to Skywalker...asking her about BB8...but where was she now?

She'd felt a taste of the force within her when she'd pushed him out...he had fled her presence livid...but how she got out of that chair she didn't know...she looked down seeing metal bracelets on her wrists....her clothes were different...soft ...clean...a light cream colored simple dress....she felt rested on this apparent bed she found herself sitting on...was she in Kylo Ren's quarters?

The room she was in was quiet... she could not feel anything nearby...no sense of danger...she had survived Jakku, starvation, neglect, loneliness, cruelty,...what could he do to her anyway now... looking around she realized this was not his rooms...but she couldn't figure out if it was just empty for her or belonged to someone else...


	2. Where are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren asked Snoke what he should do to crack the scavenger, her powers were great though she was untrained...he needing his wise master's guidance...he didn't notice General Hux spying on them...he listened from the shadows...

Finding the interrogation room empty Kylo Ren screamed and thrashed his red saber... then yelling orders to the troopers to search Starkiller base starting with the hanger... deciding if she escaped a ship would be her first goal...they found nothing... it was as if she'd vanished...the only person he found was his father...Han Solo and the ex-trooper were planting bombs to help the resistance destroy the base...they did not succeed...Han fell by his son's hand...the trooper fled...the base survived....it did however suffer damage...it would take a while to repair...the Supreme Leader had not been pleased...

"Can't even hold onto a simple girl Ren, rather pathetic" General Hux loved to poke the beast knowing Snoke wouldn't allow Kylo Ren to do anything to him, "if you had just retrieved the droid instead of the girl we would have Skywalker"

The dark knight cringed, he already felt shamed for his failures...his soul shredded from slicing through his father...his body riddled with fresh scars from displeasing his master....empty without her....he needed to find her...his master saw her potential for their power to increase...and Hux....damned redheaded prick never lets up....

"Try not to die on your next mission Ren, it would be a shame to inform Snoke of yet another failure" Hux heard the brute almost growl...grinning to himself he couldn't get away quick enough.

He heard what their master said about the girl, ....she was barely 19, knew little to nothing about her power but would be very powerful in the force if the resistance got ahold of her or managed to convince Skywalker to train her. That could not happen...but Ren could also not have her...he and Snoke would use her power as well...he needed leverage....and she was possibly what he needed....


	3. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally had time to check on his guest...Ren was out of the office so to speak...mission for their master.... repairs were on schedule....prisoners interogated and disposed of....the general felt pretty confident... stepping into his chambers he noticed nothing had been disturbed in the main rooms...so he headed toward his bedroom... on his bed was the scavenger....curled in a ball...in the cream dress....hair flailed out....breathing softly....looking angelic....she didn't look like an all powerful jedi who could bring down the First Order....

He sat beside her on the bed...absorbing the view...she really just looked like a kid to him...harmless...simple beautiful...maybe that was why Ren was so obsessed... the man had carried her from Tokadana himself ...on the transport...to the interogation room...never allowing anyone to assist him...not permitting anyone to touch her.... he hadn't hurt her when he interrogated her...was gentle compared to her pilot friend...and so many others...he'd removed his mask...allowed her to see his true face...but why?

He was curious to be sure, but not stupid....when he found her asleep in the room while Ren discussed his frustrations with the Supreme Leader, he injected her with a sedative...put the force supressing bracelets on her just in case...he had her moved to his quarters...the two troopers who'd assisted were sent to reconditioning....just in case, noone could know she hadn't escaped. His quarters were protected, mineral in the walls deflected force searches, only his hand would open his door...Ren had made him suspicious.

He couldn't read her mind like the force-user, but he might earn her trust...she had no family...according to Ren... and had barely known the resistance members...being dragged in this war by chance because of that droid...maybe she just needed time...he was sure she could be a weapon for him if he was careful...and he couldn't stomach killing her now...his sister was young like her... he felt slightly protective...of his investment... his hand couldn't help touching her face...a light caress...despite the harsh Jakku environment her cheek was soft...she looked so innocent and fragile...looks can be deceiving he reminded himself... What will she do when she wakes...will she be feral...will she attack him....will she be relieved to be safe from the evil Kylo Ren...will she know who he is?

His mind did race... What was his plan...what would he say... blunt honesty would probably work best... she would respect that coming from such a hard life previously...money... material things wouldn't matter...simple joys would...real things...he prided himself on reading situations and people...he knew what to do... she wouldn't run from him like she did from Ren...


	4. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dreamed of her mother's voice humming, felt her caressing her cheek to relax her, sleep had always been hard for her...she'd always had nightmares of shadowy figures...she had been so small when her parents left her with no explaination...she felt warm and safe...

Her eyelashes fluttered open, ...raising up she glanced around...nothing had changed... except now there was a flower pot on the desk and a tray of food, ...another plain dress...yellow this time...was laying on the chair...she ventured to the fresher...shed her cream dress...explored the joy of a bath...giggling while she sniffed different bottles and playing in the bubbles...

Hux heard her get up, he listened at the door out of sight when he heard the bath fill...her giggling and amazement at the soaps he'd provided made him smile despite himself...it was more innocence... she didn't seem to know he was there...he had cleared his morning today...they were to get acquainted, no more putting it off...he had already showered and dressed before she woke...his neck sore from sleeping on his couch...he hadn't wanted to scare her by being in the bed when she woke.

Rey exited the tub, wrapped in a big fluffy towel, rang her hair out a bit before she used the comb on the sink to detangle it...brushed her teeth with the toothpaste and toothbrush there, and went into the bedroom again to slip the yellow dress on...she felt refreshed and ready to attack this day, she hadn't previously found a way out but today was a new start....she would try again... When she took the food tray to the living room area to sit and eat she saw a pillow and disheveled blanket on the couch...so someone had been there...but had not hurt her...

"Hello scavenger!"Hux knew he'd startled her, "sorry if I've frightened you, but I needed to introduce myself and your current situation"

She looked ready to spring, to fight..."ok, who are you? Where am I? What are these bracelets? Where is that monster who took me?"

Hux sighed gently," I am General Hux of the First Order fleet, you are safely tucked away in my private quarters, those bracelets suppress your force abilities to ensure my safety until you get settled, and Kylo Ren...the monster as you called him is away on a mission...he has no idea I saved you from him...I would not be breathing if he had an idea...." He gestured for her to sit and eat..."go ahead and eat I will not harm you."

Rey looked at him, "Why help me? Are you going to let me go?"she bit timidly into her breakfast.

He turned away from her pacing, "I'm afraid I did not just help you for no reason, and unfortunately it may be a while before I can get you out of here without someone noticing and informing Ren or our master Supreme Leader Snoke. No one in the First Order fleet knows you are here...anyone that matters thinks you escaped Starkiller base when your resistance friends tried to blow up the base. I'm the last person they would predict to hide you." She eyed him carefully as she ate quietly, so much had happened in such a short period of time. "I will return soon, I have things to attend to." He stated then left her to her thoughts....


	5. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tended her little purple flower, trimmed it...watered it...moved the pot around his quarters as she moved room to room...she put her fingers in the dirt..it was her first real gift...he probably had no idea...

Rey had no idea really how long it had been...she only knew he hadn't hurt her....Kylo Ren hadn't found her....and the resistance hadn't seemed to look for her....she enjoyed tending to her plant...she loved soaking in her daily bath...playing with the bubbles...the feel of how soft the soaps and lotions he had for her made her skin feel...she tried different foods daily....slept as she wanted... exercised....meditated...she asked him questions at dinner and he shared his music with her...she would close her eyes and drift with the magical sounds...her bare feet padded around gracefully enjoying the lift it gave her heart...she didn't feel like a prisoner...

Because of the toll on his neck she had insisted he take his bed back...he had been surprised to find the pallet she'd made herself on the floor near the bed...he had given more blankets to make it thicker... he showed her updates on the war...and the rising bounty Kylo on put on her head... it appeared that both sides thought she was hiding in the outer rim somewhere or dead...

The Supreme Leader would ask questions about her to Kylo and punish him when he had no progress to report. The General seemed unshakeable and his master never asked him about the girl...no reason to...why would he know...he had to keep them using his masterpiece Starkiller to himself when repairs were done...he felt she trusted him more and more...he didn't think she would like knowing he'd killed billions....

He loved coming back to his quarters to her...never knowing what she would be doing when he did...she liked wearing his shirts after her baths...or sleeping in them... dresses were apparently not her thing...another reminder of where she came from...watching her dance had been intoxicating... he had memorized every freckle and curve... her bare feet made him feel domestic despite his original motivations for hiding her....he worried about moving her to the Finalizer, he had to figure that out, he was being transferred back to the flagship finally but he wanted to take her with him....

* * *

"Rey, we need to discuss something." He motioned for her to sit near him on his couch, he patted her knee,"I'm finally being placed back in charge of our flagship...I'll be leaving for the Finalizer soon, you cannot hide here without me because food coming to these quarters with me gone would be suspicious...he would find you. Do you want to come with me or for me to find a way to get you back to your resistance? I do not want you to go, but I find myself torn now after so long in your delightful company, I thought to protect you from him and my master ....possibly use your power for my own gains at some point once you trusted me enough that the bracelets could be removed...but I can't keep you...you are not a pet...you are a young woman...I shouldn't have kept you as long as I have...keeping you from maybe meeting someone to build time with...I am not even sure why I'm being this forthright with a scavenger who is technically an enemy of the First Order, to my master...." he took his hand from her knee looking at the floor.

Rey smiled, using her fingers to raise his chin up to look him in the eyes, "because Armitage...you are in danger of being a good man...of having a heart...maker forbid...and you like me despite having selfish intentions when you found me. I have known how to escape here for a while now, I'm quite industrious, these bracelets were an inconvenience true, but I chose to stay one more day at a time...because you grew on me...I like your company, you gave me my first real gift...have never tried to touch me with ill intent...I feel safe near you...though getting off this base would be a nice change."

She leaned forward before he could react and lightly let her lips graze his...his body shivered... hers trembled..."now you're my first kiss too!" She giggled.

Hux was stunned but pleasantly," well my dear I guess I need to figure out how to get you out of here safely to join me on my ship."


	6. Smuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, your wife had been successfully deposited to your new quarters, ...all the specifications you sent us to alter the rooms have been completed. Lord Ren had not arrived yet, Snoke has him hunting Skywalker at present , but as you predicted he is still searching for the jedi girl...despite the resistance claiming they haven't seen her in a very long time..." "Thankyou Captain Phasma, for your assistance and your loyalty...I will always remember it when things change." The general was relieved to say the least everything had gone so well....

He stood on the bridge wanting nothing more than to head to his newly redone quarters to see if Rey was settled in. He had added room to his closet space, made a shelved garden into one wall, and made a small training room for exercise....he ordered a bigger bed and added colors to the decor... Phasma had always been the one person he could be somewhat reliant on, trust implicabley...so she and she alone helped him transport Rey...though they'd lightened her hair...and put her paperwork in as his wife...Ralea Hux, no one questioned it...he had always been so private...people assumed she had been on his home planet, then on Starkiller base...and he was finally bringing her onboard.

He had reported to the Supreme Leader everything was set onboard, the base left in good hands...his master had not brought up his wife's presence...so neither had he. Ren would be back soon, that would be the test...the same minerals he used to shield his previous rooms were added to his new ones...just in case...Rey had kept the bracelets on to stay off Ren's radar...better safe than sorry...he had not even seen her beautiful face since she'd kissed him...it was still sinking in...she'd stayed with him ...even when given the option of going back to the resistance. He had been given the precious gift of her first kiss...which meant maybe he would be her first everything else....well if he could keep Ren off her scent.


	7. Under covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loved her wall garden, she would rather be somewhere outside but for now she watered her flowers and trimmed the vines. Humming contently, she inhaled the lovely scents,...he would be in shortly from his shift. The last week had been similar to before on base, peaceful. She now slept in the bed with him, but he didn't try to touch her. They enjoyed their evenings...dinner, sometimes reading, dancing, talking...they talked for hours as they fell asleep. He seemed relaxed around her, even when he came in fuming about something...he would take a hot shower and let the day go...sit down and brush her hair asking what she did while he was off running the galaxy...

"Supreme Leader I can find no trace of the jedi girl, the resistance prisoners I've interogated haven't seen or heard any trace of her since she was on Starkiller base with me...she did not return to them, I can't sense her force signature...it's been masked since she escaped...I need your guidance" Kylo Ren remained kneeling but also lowered his head...he had been punished several times for failing to find her...but he was making no progress and didn't know what else to do but ask for a assistance.

General Hux stood with his hands behind his back watching the dark knight grovel...their master was cruel...he too had received many painful reminders of the fact...he tried to hide those from his sweet Rey. Listening to Ren made him thankful she had remained with him safe, he hadn't pushed her to keep the bracelets on, but it had helped...she hid in plain sight on the Finalizer, why would anyone think she'd be there...let alone with him...looking down at the boy he almost pitied him...

"Apprentice, you have failed me again, ...despite your incompetence...this girl... I sense her power...it has grown, whatever she's done to hide it won't work indefinitely. She will show herself and you will bring her to me. Leave me Kylo Ren.... General, I have sent you intel of possible resistance bases to target, charge the Starkiller weapon, destroy the planets, we will demonstrate our power, no one will question the power of the First Order!" The holo vanishes...

Hux steps away heading to leave....he's worried, he doesn't know what else to do to shield her. Back in their quarters Rey had dinner set up after the droid brings it, wearing her new dress....she knows he prefers her dressed more like a lady...he comes in looking serious. Grabs her, holding her a moment then giving a gentle kiss on her cheek he sits to eat.

His quietness worries her, "what's wrong Tage?"

"The Supreme Leader says your power is growing, he can sense you, not enough to find you but it worries me...Ren will sense you eventually...the bracelets aren't enough...you have to learn to shield yourself."

A knock at the door makes them jump, noone comes by Hux's personal quarters... "Rey go to the bedroom, I'll get rid of whoever it is, I don't know what is so important at this hour ."

He opened the door and froze, trying not to look startled..."Ren, what the hell do you want?"

Kylo didn't wait to be invited in, pushing past Hux he glanced around, "I've interrupted your dinner...where is your wife? ...yes, I've heard...all of a sudden you're married...why keep her in your quarters General? As controlling in private as running the military? I want to meet her..."

He was suspicious, he's heard nothing about this woman before now, there was no record of her being on Hux's home planet, only on base and moved here. "Did you take the scavenger Hux, did she seduce you into protecting her?"

Hux couldn't answer, then collected himself, "Ren some of us like to keep professional life and personal life separate...my wife is no concern of yours...leave now."

The knight grinned, he headed toward the bedroom and froze Hux when he tried to stop him....opening the door he saw her....laying down facing the wall, her hair wasn't the right color he remembered...it was lighter brown...she seemed to be asleep...her long sleeved nightgown made her look more serene...he didn't sense any force energy from her...but he also couldn't access her mind any better than when he tried to read Hux's...he wanted to step closer, to see her face to know for sure...


	8. Dealing with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux watched helplessly as Kylo neared her, she had laid down and fallen asleep, exhausted from from waiting up for him to eat with her. Apparently assuming whoever was at the door would leave easily and he would snuggle up with her later...Kylo couldn't see her face the way she was turned, he heard him say he didn't feel force energy from her, maybe he would now leave...but it was not looking like that was happening...

"Ren, leave please, ...don't wake my wife, she waited up for me and was exhausted...we can discuss whatever you want somewhere else..." Hux tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Kylo turned to glare at the general, "when I look into her eyes I'll see the scavenger won't I general? After enjoying her company on base for so long I can tell you're nervous, it's her...you've hidden her right under all our noses haven't you?"

He stepped closer to her dreaming form, "she has power our Supreme Leader wanted, you kept it from him...kept her from me...admit it and I'll leave her for the moment. "

Hux gulped, "I've never begged Ren, but please leave, don't touch her, ...let's discuss this..."

Kylo walked around the bed and peered down at Rey, he knew it was her, feeling her power or not he knew it was...

"we have much to discuss, I'm assuming she is not really your wife general...though I think you'd like your lie to be real now wouldn't you...have you bedded her yet?...no...I think not...her innocent mind wouldn't just jump in bed with anyone...it would take her time to trust ...to make her not want to run back to the resistance...come, we will continue this conversation in my quarters... I won't inform our master of your treachery quite yet..." taking one last look at her, he followed Hux out of the bedroom and down the hall to his own rooms.

Taking a seat, "so why, ...why risk death or worse, additionally destroy your career to hide the scavenger? I doubt your original intentions were as pure as they are now...it's written all over you that you care for the girl..."

The general paced, "I thought I could use her to get ahead, against you...seduce her to control her, she is so young, she had been on Jakku so long.. so innocent...but then I wanted to protect her from you...from our master...even from being tainted by the resistance...and you are right, aside from one sweet kiss she gave me I've only held her...she's not my wife...though I would love her to be...she wears force suppressing bracelets, but I know with her power growing she was becoming less safe, I heard what Snoke said...I don't want to use her or anyone to hurt her, I want her safe and happy like she deserves...even if it's not with me..."

The proud general hung his head and sat on the chair across from Kylo, "I'll do whatever you ask Ren, if you don't reveal her or take her from me. "

Menacingly Kylo glanced at the pitiful man before him, "and you will....general...your compassion for her has made you weak,...I own you now....and her....but yes she is safe for now, if you try to leave with her or send her away I'll know...you can continue for now as is, but she needs training to shield her mind and powers from Snoke...only I can do that."

He dismissed Hux, feeling quite satisfied, he could make the general do anything right now and it felt victorious . He couldn't wait to train her...to make her his...her friendship with Hux was no treat to him...he could offer her more...and her power would be a weapon for him....


	9. Quiet thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was silent as death creeping back into his quarters, she was still asleep and he was relieved...his heart wasn't ready to tell her Ren knew ...or that he basically owned them at this point....it would be far worse for Snoke to know...

He entered the bedrroom, kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed...

She had rolled onto her back....one arm above her head...one resting on her stomach...the blankets had shifted down where one leg was out and her nightgown was rucked up to her hip....he wanted to run his hand along her skin...up the length of that tan leg...

He could move closer...she would lay against his chest and let him hold her...but for now he watched...her chest rise and fall....listened to the sound of her breathing....it was peaceful...it could almost make him forget he had just sold his soul to the devil...just to keep her near him....

* * *

Days passed...weeks...a month...

Kylo Ren had left again and hadn't come back yet or contacted the general...his meeting with the holo of Snoke went fine...they were targeting a new set of planets soon that were supposed to be hiding resistance members and that refused to bow to the First Order, Hux was to comm the acting general on Starkiller base with the targets. He actually dredded it, somewhere he grew a conscience and didn't have the stomach for killing billions anymore...but when it came time he completed the task.

The new guy seemed quite excited. He wouldn't be watching...when the time came he planned to stay in his quarters with Rey if possible.

Hux strolled into his quarters for dinner and stopped, it was dark ..."Rey?.." he moved in farther and found the meal set up with only a candle in the center of the table...he smiled...it was a romantic dinner it appeared...

Rey entered the room beaming...and he took in her clothes...a black lace sleeveless dress...her adorable bare feet...she looked delicious... She came up to him and slung her arms around his neck, burying her lips against his throat nuzzling...he hummed in contentment...she drew back and leaned up to gently graze his lips...he moaned against her ...she licked at him to let her in and he deepened the kiss with her...pulling her completely against him...the dance of tongues ended only when they were breathless....

"well, I guess you are happy to see me!" He joked...leaning in again...

She moved away smiling, "now sit and eat."

Reluctantly he obeyed, "this is nice, you look lovely, special occasion?"

She hesitated," I've been thinking, I want us to be more than friends I believe,...I like you Tage, but I'm not experienced at all...I told you that you were my first kiss...I want...to slowly take my time...but for you to teach me everything else that comes with being close to someone...you have feelings for...don't freak out!...I'm not saying love....I'm saying strong like and trust...and attraction and comfort...is that ok?"

She looked so fragile and nervous to him...but so beautiful...

"anything for you dear, at any pace is fine to me... I...I want to touch you...I care for you...I haven't pushed because you deserved time...to decide on your own what you want ...it's why I gave you the option to leave...to go back...if you were here with me...I wanted it to be your choice, I am not a good man...I've done nightmarish things for the First Order...for war...but I want to be better than that for you...don't do anything with me unless it is truly what you want..."

Her glowing grin was all he needed to know she was happy...they ate their meal and talked...she had so many questions... bluntly asking things he wasn't expecting but somewhat enjoyed answering...it was amusing to talk so freely...so when the meal was done and she walked to the bedroom....slowly she shed her dress revealing she'd wore no undergarments... and then continued into the room out of his sight...he could not move fast enough to follow her...

He found her laying on the bed...he removed his clothes...leaving them in a pile....knelt beside her and began running his fingertips up her legs....side....chest... neck...gripping her chin he kissed her deep...then went back to petting her whole body...leaving kisses wherever his hands travelled.....it would be a long night....he was glad he decided on this view rather than watching planets explode...she closed her eyes as he explored her breasts...first with his hands... then his mouth...her writhing and moaning making him ready...yes he was so ecstatic to be about to have this beautiful creature completely as his...

Ren could kill him tomorrow and he would die a happy man....


	10. All hell broke loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was content....his hands and mouth were mapping this young woman's skin like he had an eternity...she had been a blank slate when it came to physical delights...he wanted every facet of it to be overwhelming and intoxicating to her....so she would crave it....him....no matter what Ren had in store....slow and with purpose for her to feel worshipped....he was laying with her against his chest after hours just stroking her sweat slick back kissing her head....yes he could die right now and he would be fine....but he prefers not to....he wants more nights like this....she had reacted and learned quickly to all the building foreplay and when they both couldn't take it anymore he'd finally gently entered her taking her precious gift...it hurt her at first but all the prepwork helped...and that passed...he remembered fondly how she'd cum twice more while he thrust rhythmically...and he finally let himself release...it was better than any fantasy...now she slept...he felt at peace...the urgent knocking at his door was not ....

He gathered himself from her, pulling the sheet up, he closed the bedroom door, he opened and let in his officer, "what is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Hux was annoyed.

Then young man looked frazzled,      " I'm so sorry Sir, but the Supreme Leader requested you now,...the Starkiller base has been destroyed....they attacked and blew it up....before the targets could be destroyed, commander Ren has been hurt...multiple shots into his chest...his saber had been pulled from him by Luke Skywalker himself.....he apparently fought the ones trying to set charges...they left him to die....one of our troopers got him onto a shuttle during the chaos of evacuation...not many escaped..."

The general was shocked, but he quickly changed and headed to speak with his master. He was informed Ren had been placed in a bacta tank....that Luke was dead...he had projected himself to keep Kylo from stopping the blast...

Ren had fought against several other resistance soldiers....his saber was safely put away while he recovers. He would take a while to heal. He had been hunting for Luke and stopped in on base to observe to destruction of the targets for his master...the attack had been quick and ruthless...no intel had trickled in from first order spies that it was coming...

Hux was saddened, the loss of life...bothered him now....and he had created the weapon...it was gone... he knew Rey would be glad....she hated that base's purpose. But he dredded telling her about her resistance friends.

That some she knew may have been there...he wondered if she'd care Ren almost died....no, she would care about both sides...losses bothered her...her light and heart were too compassionate not to....and her light had infected him....as he headed to the cell blocks he cringed... the few resistance prisoners caught in the aftermath had been brought to the Finalizer for him to torture and get information out of ....

Rey would not approve...but he had to...Snoke knew they were there...he would be informed if Hux didn't do as he always did...

...later he looked down at his bloody hands....sickened....all 3 had cracked...he had gotten alot from one especially....then he'd ordered them executed....he recorded his report and sent it directly to Snoke...as he scrubbed the blood off he felt ashamed...

...he was still the monster...

...he was a lie he presented to her...

...No better than Ren....


	11. Some wounds don't heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo hung floating...he heard garbled talking...felt presences of those tending him...but his mind...was solely on her....her form sleek and still...lashes closed....breath soft....heartbeat steady....he had seen her asleep oblivious to his stare in Hux's bed....he hadn't been able to train her yet....hadn't been given the time to use his leverage....and now he was frozen here while Hux had her alone...still....probably getting even closer....

She watched him sleep...

Hux hadn't liked it but agreed to let her visit Kylo while he recovered...her argument being he had no one to check on him...his father dead...mother the enemy...Snoke wouldn't care until he healed completely....she was kind and felt pity....so here she sat.

He looked the same, weeks later...she's heard the First Order retaliated against the destruction of Starkiller base by bombing one of their larger resistance bases...Hux had refused to tell her what happened to any prisoners... but she wasn't stupid....she knew....with Kylo unavailable...the interogations had fallen onto the general's shoulders...she felt it...he reeked of blood ...of shame...but when he came in ...she would just encourage him to the fresher ...help him shed his clothes...and her own...and wash away his day....he would cling silently...she would kiss his slack face... his tired eyes....she didn't think he liked his life here anymore...mostly....she was sure because of Snoke...the creature was cruel and cared so little for any life....

She sensed movement, but when she looked up Kylo looked the same...so brushing against his mind she entered gently just to check if something was wrong....

...inside was turmoil and pain... shadows...guilt....so many memories from his disappointing childhood....time at Luke's academy... nonstop fighting to survive when he came to Snoke...

...and then her....she saw herself... ...laying on Hux's bed asleep....and Kylo looking down at her form... fixated...he was softly talking but she could not hear...then she saw Hux in the doorway talking back looking frightened....she realized he had been the uninvited guest that night...this was his memory of finding her....but Hux hadn't told her yet...she wondered why...but then so much time has passed...he must not have told his master either before he was injured....another curiousity....

...then he turned to her....her not the sleeping girl....her....

"you...why are you in my head Rey? I know I'm still healing...that's rather sneaky of you. very sith of you to invade my mind now...while I'm weak..."he smiled moving closer...

"I'm not angry...more curious...I am glad you're here.." he moved closer...

She backed up a little..."I was just checking on you, I sensed something then found this memory ...Hux didn't tell me you knew...that I was here..." she looked at he hands... .nervous.....

He lifted his hand to her face making her look at him, "it's fine Rey, he didn't want to worry your pretty little head I'm sure... we made a deal...he and I...I did not inform my master of his treachery...he owes me now....he agreed I would help train you...your powers are growing...I can help hide you...and I know you are not his wife...though I can tell some things have changed in you...you've slept with him finally...disappointing...I'd hoped to prevent that...but no matter...you still have options..."

...and before she could react he pulled her tight and kissed her hard...making her let him in exploring her mouth and she jerked back....running from his mind with such force she fell out of the chair she'd been sitting in...she collected herself and dashed out of the room...cursing under her breath...


	12. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey ran....she ran until her heart felt like it would burst...until her body felt on fire....the monster....had kissed her....someone besides Tage touched her lips...pulled her against flesh...with hunger ....she was terrified....

Hux knew something was wrong...he was notified that his wife had been seen running from the medbay...did it bother her so much to see Kylo like that....floating in the bacta tank....she had not reacted that way before...she'd been checking on him for a month while he healed....?

He hated the idea that she was in pain...it worried him that he couldn't control whatever was bothering her...he couldn't protect her from what was happening in her own head...he had so much power over so many...the galaxy bent to his armies...but her...this beautiful force-user he was the one to bend....his will would break...he would lay everything at her feet if she would always be there to wrap her arms around him...

He found himself wondering... could Kylo tempt her away...he had things to offer Hux would never have because he was also a powerful force-user....

He entered his quarters and immediately saw her...she was sitting on the living room floor curled in a ball ...shaking....he knelt down...stroked her hair...

"...he kissed me when I got in his head....I was just trying to make sure he was ok...I didn't want that..." she stuttered out....she turned up and buried her face in his chest...

He circled his arms to comfort her... "He wants you...he says to train you...but he's been so obsessed...I think it's more than that he hopes for...I'm sorry...I should've told you he figured it out...that you were here with me...but I only cared that he agreed to hide you from Snoke...then he got injured...we haven't had to face him since he found you...here."

He closed his eyes holding her, "I agreed to anything he wanted to hide you...I still don't know what I agreed to....he told me he owns me now...and you...but I know I've felt love with you....something I didn't think I was even capable of..."

She stopped shaking and smiled up at him, "I know you meant well Tage, I only have feelings for you...I have pity ...empathy for Kylo...Ben...what he may want ...I don't want him...I would welcome knowledge of my power to grow and protect us...but I don't want his touch....his mouth....I crave yours...you own my heart... whether you deserve it or not...you have both been monsters for your master for a long time...I know what you've done...but I've seen inside you...the boy ...the man...the soldier...the one who lays against me tenderly...I love him... I do not love Kylo..."

Hux sighed...,"he has power like you...he can give you things I can't...just be careful...he is strong...stubborn...full of rage...and wants you...but who wouldn't my love...you are light... kindness... everything men like us don't deserve but crave to possess..."

He guided her to their bedroom... and wordlessly slipped off her dress...then his own uniform...he massaged her back after laying her on her stomach....placing gentle kisses down her spine...she relaxed slowly...he felt good to her...he was peace and bliss to her...

"Tage...."

Against her skin he hummed, "hmmm....yes dear?"

"Can we be really married....he won't question our commitment if it's real....he knew we'd...been together...but that didn't matter to him...maybe doing what we truly already want will...the lie would be real...and I already feel like your wife...I want to give everything to you...no I don't believe in the First Order but I believe in you Tage...I want to use my power to protect you...me...and find a way to help others..."

He turned her over kissed her like he was starving..."yes...my wife....I want nothing more...yes...I'll make arrangements..."

She pulled him to her...they made love contently...not giving Kylo another thought...

Hux got Phasma to arrange a private ceremony, two days later they exchanged self-written vows, Rey wore a simple white dress with her bare feet...he proudly wore his uniform...she looked angelic to him standing there. They exchanged simple wedding bands...that night they showed eachother how much they truly adored one another... whatever happened next....no one could take this...they gave this to themselves...

* * *

Kylo woke...med droids prepped his body...cleaned him...checked everything...he dressed and notified Snoke he was awake, he felt a ripple in the force...he felt them...he knew...in his sleep he hadn't known but now...he knew...she had married the general...as he marched down the corridor he sought out Phasma...he searched her mind....she would have been privy...Hux always trusted the captain...and yes there it was...he saw the ceremony...the vows...the kiss...he waved his hand ...Phasma wouldn't remember him finding her...he knew ripple he felt was life...he wondered if they knew yet...it didn't change his plans...it didn't change that Hux wouldn't be enough as her force grew...


	13. Ripple this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was tickled to be married...she was a wife...someone wanted her enough to join with her for life...she never wanted that on Jakku...never trusted anyone enough...too risky in that life...only survival mattered...watching him still sleeping she looked down at her hand and played with the little band on her finger...

"My apprentice, you are fully recovered I see, your knights and General Hux have done my bidding in your absence...the resistance lost a large base after the destruction of Starkiller,...they have been a nuisance consistently since then....there has still been no word of the girl...but I have a new focus for you...I felt another awakening...a child I believe has been created... you will find it and bring it to me..." Snoke looked down at Kylo Ren.

Kylo hid his true thoughts, "Of course my master...." and he got up and exited the audience chamber.

* * *

He found himself at their door, he cringed inside at the thought... THEIR door...he knocked...

Hux answered the door, he didn't look surprised..."Ren...I heard you were up and about...here to kill me?"

He sat on his couch next to Rey, taking her hand ready to accept his fate...

Kylo couldn't help noticing the rings..."I'm not here to kill you general...I was just with our master...the resistance destroyed your big weapon...have kept everyone quite busy while I was out of commission...you were busy too I see....I suppose I should offer congratulations...on making it official...and on the baby..."

Rey and Hux's faces dropped... "I'm...I'm not..."

"you are....if you took the bracelets off you would feel the new life within...Snoke felt it...I felt it...there was a ripple in the force with it's creation...it's powerful because you...are so powerful...you need training to hide yourself and the child...I...can train you... I don't want Snoke to have your child Rey...." Kylo looked and sounded sincere...it spooked her....

Hux straightened up, "Ren, I'll do anything to protect them...but don't misunderstand....I will kill you myself if you touch her again...or if you betray her to him....nothing good can come of him taking her or our child....you know what will happen...you don't want him to ...."

The two men stared at eachother...but there was definitely an understanding....

Rey stood...motioned for Hux to stay put, "Kylo I love him...you need to accept our choice...I want you to teach me ...I need to understand my power...I have to be able to protect him...this child...what do you even gain by helping us...me....if you aren't getting me as yours...my power or my heart?" She looked deep inside his eyes...touched his face...she closed her own eyes and brushed against his mind...

...he let her....

she saw it...

...yes he wanted everything from her

...but he would still help them truly...

She knew..."he is being honest Tage...I saw all his intentions...ok, Kylo, when do we start? I want these bracelets off...I want to know my FULL potential..."

"tomorrow Rey,...we start tomorrow..."


	14. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his uncle dead, he knew Snoke would be more preoccupied with this force child of Rey's...he didn't know it was her child yet...but he would eventually...his master always found out....always seemed to know things....his reach seemed vast...

Rey actually enjoyed their training....

He started out with breathing.... meditation.... quieting her mind....he was trying show her how to build walls....around her thoughts...around her power signature....it was slow....she was vulnerable....but making progress daily...

Though Kylo was not a patient man...quick to anger...with her he was a gentle teacher....he didn't inflict pain like his master...he warned her when they started weapons and combat training he would not be so gentle...he couldn't be....

Today he kept trying to breach her mind....and she kept trying to push him out...it wasn't as easy as it was on Starkiller...it had been instincts then...

"Rey, you're improving, but it's been weeks... you have to let go, let your mind settle...I'm going to try again... I'm not going to hold back this time ..." Kylo pushed... hard...

She felt fire in her head...her walls crumble... it hurt so much... clawing...she was not having it ...reaching deep she pushed back....felt her power expand out.....her wall built back up brick by brick...then he was out...and knocked backward against the wall behind him away from her....

"well well Rey...you figured it out...good job!" Kylo was out of breath but proud...

Rey was so excited....she jumped up and swung her arms around his neck, hugging her teacher... "thankyou Kylo!"

He couldn't help hugging her tighter in response...to touch her at all was.... pleasant...he could pretend....for a moment...that she wasn't Hux's....that she was his...he thought about the baby...he knew it was a girl...Rey couldn't feel it yet...she was almost there...but Kylo felt her ...he spoke to her...she spoke to him...so tiny but so strong already....the girl loved her mommy....she loved the sound of her daddy's voice when he talked to her at night...when Hux lay with Rey petting her growing belly....

Kylo told her she was safe...he was teaching her mommy...that he cared for them...

Rey felt him hug her tighter and pulled away, "sorry, I wasn't thinking...um...how long until I can take these off?"

"Soon I think, you are doing well, I want you to concentrate and take them off when I go to the other side of the ship...to see if I can feel you from there...feel the child..."an hour later he came back..."it worked Rey...you're shielding..."

* * *

 

A couple of months later Kylo sat with Hux, "you know when the time comes Snoke will order you to kill me, turn or kill her...our child will be seen as a possible weapon to him...he doesn't care about anything but power...the resistance is rebuilding...intel says Organa is hiding...laying low....he has your knights running around the galaxy killing anyone he deems a threat...."

"Hux, ...I'm informed...my knights have kept me appraised of his instructions...he has them watching me as well....they have told him of my progress searching for the child...for Rey...they told him I killed Rey ...that she was hiding with a small group of resistance fighters...that I found her and she wouldn't turn...that is she is no threat now...he saw the memories I planted in them...it's real to them....so he believes...but he feels the child still... Rey will shield better soon but until then these missions I go on ...I have to keep the appearance of hunting your child..."

"so you're controlling the knights but Snoke thinks he is...good...does anyone know she is here?"Hux asked.

"No one but you, me, and Phasma...everyone on this ship really thinks she is just Mrs. General Hux...you have their respect...I have their fear...and she's growing stronger...your child is strong too Armitage...she will be more powerful than me..than Rey...than Snoke...that's why he wants her...."

"Her?"

"Hux, yes, she talks to me through the force....don't feel threatened... your child loves you and is fiercely protective of you and her mother... she sees me as a tool...and could crush me if she felt I was a threat... funny... I've killed thousands...I've helped conquer worlds and held the galaxy at bay with you for our master...killed my father...caused my uncle's death indirecty...fought against my mother's armies...but a child in the womb of the woman I love...who loves someone else is who can destroy me with a thought...she is beautiful Hux, as her mother is,...you are lucky to have their adoration...their love..." Kylo declared...

He has not been this honest...in a long time...he was unsure of the future...the force was guiding them all somewhere...

"You need to tell Rey about our daughter, she trusts you more and more...she does care about you...why I don't understand...but she does...thankyou for helping...we will eventually have to end Snoke you know...it will come to that...."

"It may....but not for a while...until then I pledge my loyalty...to them... so in turn to you general..." with that he rose, leaving Hux with his thoughts. ...a daughter...he was having a daughter with Rey....


	15. Beautiful  girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey dreamt of shadows ...there were no faces...they would try to infect Hux....his eyes would turn black....he would point his blaster at her very round belly...tears streaming down her face she would scream at him to stop....and he could not....she would always raise her hand toward him...each time lightning would shoot from her fingers into his chest....he would crumple into a broken heap...

She woke again screaming... sweating..

Hux jumped...then held her calming her...he hated her nightmares....felt helpless...she would never tell him what happened... she just kept saying the dark side was messing with her...trying to use fear against her....he kissed her head petted her hair...she stopped shaking...but kept crying ...

"maybe you can talk to Kylo....he says force visions... nightmares are common..."

Rey shook her head, "no... I'm fine..."

Hux asked, "can you feel the baby yet? With your powers do you sense anything?"

She smiled, "it's a girl...she talks to me now...with the the bracelets gone I can feel so much...but I can protect myself more too."

He was glad...."name ideas?"

"no, not yet..." she giggled, "I can't wait to see her in real life "

He laid against her growing belly..."I can't wait to see you my beautiful girl...I love you and your mother so much ."

All of a sudden he and Rey were somewhere else...sitting at a table ....paint everywhere... "daddy look...I'm making a starship ! Mommy do you like it?"

They both looked stunned but quickly answered her...she appeared to be 4 or 5...flaming red curls and big emerald eyes..."yes sweetheart it's really good...very creative!" Rey said

... Hux added,"it's great little one...!"

She beamed up at them..."tell Uncle Ben I introduced myself to you two finally...he's been bothering me to, and I can hide myself mommy from the dark creature...so don't worry."


	16. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slept so peacefully since he'd had Rey with him....she calmed mind...his body craved her warmth...her energy....

She woke abruptly but wasn't sure why....noticing he was still out made her grin devilishly...

She slowly lowered the sheet and comforter down his body...Hux had kissed her other lips many times and made her melt...but every time she tried to use her mouth on him he wouldn't let her.. if she went to her knees...he denied her.. saying it was unnecessary....so she decided maybe... just maybe if she was sneaky...she could wake him with a little kiss instead of caff...

She giggled innocently to herself...she hadn't done this before like so much else...but how hard could it be....she gently moved his sleep pants lower...they were already hanging low ...she ever so quietly positioned herself over him...her hand lightly touched...it twitched...so she dove...her mouth captured his shaft and her hand gripped at the base moving quick....she gracefully worked her tongue and lips ....

it responded....well...

...and his body tensed...his eyes shot open. "Rey!" He shouted....

His hands shot to her head...to her hair trying to stop her....but with her resolve set...he eventually gave in....his eyes rolling in the back of his head with a loud moan...his brain lost all control....this firey girl was his end....he was so weak to her.. she never slowed....his reaction turning her on so much she felt herself growing wetter....dipping her own fingers in to work herself ...it didn't take long... she found that spot inside...and rubbed her clit with her thumb for dear life....her mercilous attack on him declared a swift victory as he released down her loving throat ...her climax followed almost immediately....

She let him fall from her mouth....and pushed up to kiss him..."better than caff Tage?" She giggled again softly....

He laughed...petting his beautiful wife.. "Rey,...yes...it was much better than caff....I don't know why I kept not allowing you to do that...I guess I was worried about corrupting you too fast...lol...you are still so innocent...but I can deny you nothing..."

Her smile radiated contentment... love it seemed ...he felt love.....


	17. Say uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo thought he would slowly loose his fucking mind.....while he was on the ship between missions he trained with and without Rey...but he also had to hear her surface thoughts if Hux stopped by to watch or if she just happen to think of her husband... it was torture...typically her thoughts shifted to whatever fun they'd had that morning or night before.. he found himself wondering....did they do nothing else but fuck?!?!

Her training was fine...progressing well...the forms came easy. She had basic fighting instincts anyway...her mental power was astounding...Snoke couldn't sense Rey at all now...seemed to believe she really was dead...and he could barely feel the child...he mentioned to Kylo someone had to be helping hide it...or it was residing far out in the outer rim somewhere near or on a planet that interfered with his powers...

* * *

The baby girl tended to speak to him...though it didn't seem like Rey heard it when she did...curious....he hated she was calling him uncle Ben...what the hell...he tried to get her to at least call him Kylo she had refused saying it wasn't his real name....he couldn't believe he was arguing with a zygote!

She was speaking to Rey often and to Hux even... it was through visions using her force energy...it was impressive to say the least...when he trained with Rey the baby would protect her if she felt what he did was too rough...he knocked her back too hard with a staff the afternoon before causing a bruise on her arm and the baby had flung him hard across the training room into a wall. Rey had seemed quite startled and apologized swearing she hadn't done it...he explained it wasn't her... that the baby was very protective of her mother...not a horrible thing,... but he had to detail what training was that he meant no danger...he was helping Rey to be strong to protect herself...                                  

Today was no different,...they had meditated...used the force to center then started forms...now he was demonstrating saber techniques slowly...Rey had apparently had a pleasant morning because her cheeks kept pinking with a slight blush and a giggle escaped off and on when a thought would pop up....  

 Finally he'd asked..."what is so damn funny? Are you not in the mindset to train today? We can continue tomorrow... if you can't take this seriously..." he frowned, brow scrunched.

Her eyes widened, and there it was dancing across the surface....an image... from her morning...the thing that was tickling her so much...distracting her....Kylo felt himself paling as he saw her throat deep over a moaning General Hux...his fingers twining in her hair...her fingers obviously busy inside herself...them joking afterward about that being a better wakeup than caff...it was just too much....                            

She didn't seem aware he kept seeing these things because she looked quite confused at his silence now..."nothing, I'm sorry, I'll focus more I promise...I know this is important..."

* * *

Kylo did not respond he just stomped off leaving her there...he needed space...badly...it didn't matter he knew they were married...he understood married people fuck...and the baby... it was theirs... but it didn't help his feelings or desires.... they just got worse...he kept sensing things from Rey he didn't want to or try to... and he definitely was NOT telling either her or Hux what he was seeing...or that these thoughts would enter his mind when he tried to lay by himself and pursue sleep at night....it was insane....driving him crazy....she never had those types of thoughts about him...it was always Hux...as it was supposed to be under the circumstances...he needed a distraction....desperately..."ready my ship, I'm leaving!" He commed the hanger.              

Hours later he was out, he sighed with relief, he hadn't let them know he was leaving...he didn't really have to...Corusant was a perfect distraction....he dressed as plainly as he could hoping he wouldn't be recognized as easily...without his mask...hide....he sat at a dimly lit bar.                              

On his third drink a girl got brave and greeted him..."you look like you lost someone...lonely?" She wore too much makeup...she wasn't the natural beautiful Rey was...her clothes too revealing...she seemed close to her age though...hair a bit darker...dark eyes... "what's your name hun, mine is..." she was touching his thigh gently, and as she spoke.            

He cut her off harshly grabbing her wrist... "you don't need to know my name....I don't care what yours really is...yes I'm mourning someone...I need... a distraction....take me somewhere alone...I can pay whatever you need...but tonight you are Rey....and you will not kiss me...I can't do that...anything else is fine..." as the words left his lips he cringed inside...if the real Rey knew...she would be appalled he is sure...but tonight....it might help to pretend...try to get release..  

"sounds ok hun, ...let's go... I need you!" She smiled.

* * *

At her small apartment she guided him to her room...pushed him on the bed...she pulled a scarf from her nightstand covering his eyes..."it is ok, ...I can tell she is important to you...and is not available...gone to you...close your eyes...let me be her...talk to me like I'm her..." she slowly removed her clothes pulled him up to remove his...then sat him back again...                

 He sighed as she ran her fingers over his scars...he let himself sink in...as she laid him on the bed...kissing his body...running her hands up and down and through his hair... she felt his muscles release their tension...as he hardened...as she lowered herself onto him and began to grind faster and faster he moaned...                  

 "Rey...I've wanted you.... since I first ...saw you...to feel all of you....his hands gripped her hips hard and she quickened her pace..."...I love you...I want you...I need to feel you cum on me.. ...because of me!" He almost yelled it ...she hit her climax and he felt her warmth and contraction around him...his hand shot up to grab around her neck firmly and he bucked up into her brutally...causing her to scream and cum again...finally he released her neck...leaving it bruised as his own orgasm hit with force... his breathing eratic...she collapsed against his chest....he kissed her temple petting her hair...    

"He can't give you what I can....I can't pretend you don't belong with me...that I don't wish that little girl was ours....Rey I love you so much...please stay with me...don't go back to him..." in his blind euphoria he pretended... ...and she obliged ...              

"I'm not going anywhere....I love you too...I don't want him....I only want you..."                                

He let himself drift as she scooted beside him letting him wrap his arms around her body covering them with the blankets...he slept...a dreamless satisfying sleep....with the woman he craved...


	18. Hux and goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bridge was quiet...the resistance ...not so much...he reread mutiple reports of attacks ...he sighed...every time they squashed one base ...another springs up...Snoke was not pleased...his back was still sore and his lip split from getting throw into the floor that morning in the audience chamber....he didn't typically get the lovely lightning and agonizing pain Kylo got...but broken bones or face still hurt plenty...

He moved to his office closing the door behind him...he sighed...Luke Skywalker was dead...Han Solo gone...but Organa and Dameron were still enough of a migraine... .....and Kylo was acting odd ...his training with Rey had been helping her....but her teacher was more hostile and unpredictable of late...

The baby was growing and according to Kylo she was strong with the force....he enjoyed the visions she gave to he and Rey so he could communicate with his little miracle too....though her continually calling the dark knight 'uncle' was still something to adjust to.... ....he felt tension...he needed a day of no stress...and until his treasured little force family was truly safe....tension was probably not leaving his muscles....

Phasma helped him multitask but he wished they could just leave....he never thought he'd say that...rising in the First Order had always been all that mattered...power...he used to fantasize about murdering Snoke...and Ren...being Supreme Leader...or even Emperor....now he didn't even want to be General...his eyes heavy...he leaned his head against his desk...closed his eyes...just for a moment...

* * *

Rey hadn't seen Kylo for days...Hux had been horribly busy as well....only eating a bit and attempts at sleep before being pulled by some catastrophic mess back to the bridge...she hated feeling helpless to stop Snoke from hurting him...everytime the resistance blew up factories or stopped shipments he got punished...the recent destruction of a large training base and dreadnought left him less than in their leader's good graces...he wouldn't let her heal his injuries...it saddened her..

She got tired of waiting and ventured to the bridge to find him...hoping maybe he was just in his office....she was stopped, but when she told them she was looking for her husband General Hux they appeared terrified and quickly pointed her toward his office...hoping not to offend one of the two scariest men of the first order's wife....she smiled kindly to the young officers..."thankyou, he missed dinner....I got worried....thought I could surprise him if he fell asleep at his desk....the rebels have been very....... troublesome lately...." The men released the breaths they held and smiled back.

She was kind and patient..one got brave... "He is in there, ...he is a lucky man to have someone so lovely worry for his health and happiness." She could hear his thoughts...a bit of lust inside...but his youth...she could forgive those thoughts... even take the thoughts as a compliment.

"Thank you gentlemen...as you were..." she gave them another smile...entering his office...

* * *

She found him asleep, inching quietly closer she brushed his mind...he was dreaming...of her...of their child...it was sweet...she found his worries...so many...and further in...she saw where he wished they were....far from here...in a small cabin...near a pristine lake...it was a nice thought....

Rey stroked his auburn locks... "sweetheart...can I disturb your work a moment?"

He blinked up and grinned lazily..."you can blow up the entire fleet if you like my dear...or give me a kiss..." his answer made her giggle.

As he sat up she took her seat in his lap, arm around his neck and kissed him softly then deeply...he growled into her mouth....

* * *

They didn't hear the door open...or seem to notice the young man waiting to give Hux a datapad...poor man was frozen in place...he saw his general....making out with his beautiful wife...one hand up her dress the other aggressively massaging her right breast....the poor man felt like he was would probably be shot...     

"yes, Sundes...may I help you?" Hux requested. "I'm not going to kill you for doing your job...I appreciate that you allowed my wife and I to pause our..discussion...I expect your discretion on what you saw though...if you sully my wife's reputation I will feed you to commander Ren...he tends to be less patient. "                   

"of course sir, I apologize,...I didn't want to interrupt...your quality time...as busy as you've been..."he stammered." General Mox wouldn't wait, he said you ordered to know the information...the moment he had it."                             

Hux took the datapad, "yes,... thankyou....let him know I'll contact him shortly. You can go now Sundes."

Turning back to Rey when the man exited swiftly. "You just gave him quite a show....you had to feel him enter the room dear...how....naughty of you. But I do have to get back to work...I promise I'll be in soon...I need to contact Ren with this new intel...we've been trying to track down a particular annoyance...he will be glad to go dispatch the fool. Giving him someone to kill should put him in a better mood..."       

                                                              She kissed his nose and headed back to the door fixing her dress..."ok, I'll see you when you come to bed love, ...wake me please when you come in."

He agreed...thinking of a fun way to wake her...seeing her blush he knew she caught his little thought...then watched her leave...   

* * *

She got a few smiles as she left his office walking through the bridge...the man who'd seen them blushed when she passed him... she gave him a grin...amused.                                     

He looked at his friend once she was out of sight, "Hux is lucky...you didn't see what I saw in there...I wish I got reactions like that when I see my wife...mine rarely sees me and is ice cold when I do get to hit planetside...man he must bend her over every night..." the two laughed, he knew not to share his little peek into his general's private life with anyone else... but he couldn't help envying him...the woman was young and pretty...obviously passionate...must be nice he thought....to come home to that...


	19. Twilight and oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew....she knew worry would set in and her lack of a mother would make her question being one...but as the arm wrapped around her from behind...patted her belly... she let her eyes close relaxing it would be ok...leaning her body back into him she recognized her mistake...

"Ren!...what the hell?"Rey jerked back and turned to reprimand...but paused...

He looked sullen and unthreatening...he stepped back farther... "I'm sorry....she felt your worries...called out to me to comfort you in his absence.. don't think so much...you both love her...you are strong...you will be an amazing mother..." before she could react he leaned down placing a light kiss on her belly, "training is cancelled this morning...I have things to take care of.. "

She blinked, watching him leave.. left very confused... that was not Kylo Ren that was Ben ...the Ben she saw in his memories with his mother... tender annd concerned...why would her baby reach to him for her....

She looked down, "well little one what are you up to?" Then blankness....

Rey found herself sitting in the sun, next to the ocean she saw growing up in her mind when she felt truly alone...her lacey dress was wet from the waters edge...."mommy come play with us!" She saw her girl...bigger....long hair of fire splashing around with...Ren... and Tage...both men were laughing... smiling...Ren grabbed the girl flung her over his shoulder making her scream and laugh harder before dropping her in the water... Rey couldn't move...it felt serene there... they looked happy...."they will both protect us mommy... . don't shut them out...it's what the darkness will want..."

...before Rey could tell her daughter anything she was back standing alone in the training room...she needed answers...


	20. Boys will be boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren felt the child's pull when he was near Rey...especially if daddy was off ship or occupied...she would not quit calling him uncle Ben....it was maddening...but if she wanted him to comfort her mother he couldn't refuse her...she showed him images that she showed them...of him with them...looking so happy...it was torture...this morning was no exception...he was arriving to begin training with Rey when he was TOLD to hold her... reassuring her she would be a good mother...but to hold her body close...feeling her in a tender way...the way she leaned back into him so happily...the smell of her hair...blissful...he could pretend a moment...well until she realised it wasn't Armitage sneaking a nuzzle...and snapped at him...then reality clicked and he'd had to explain invading her space...

He'd cancelled training, exiting as quickly as possible before he did something he couldn't explain...he needed to find Hux....the spies had been found and executed after he himself interrogated them...his mother was desperate it seemed...General Mox had a spy of his own deep within the resistance and was very happy to let them know to hopefully earn a favor in the future....he found Hux in the garden sitting quietly... surpised he wasn't in his office or on the bridge at this time of the day.

"Loafing general?...is that how so many spies made homes around you without you noticing?" He was trying to get a rise out of his competitor...petty...but he couldn't help himself.

"Ren, you are an insufferable ass....your ...General Organa has caused a lot of...maham of late....besides what of you...Rey says you've cancelled training often lately....and I've been told you've been taking off to Corusant regularly for a month...so why didn't you sus out these spies sooner? You're the one with magic powers..." Hux accused...looking up at the younger man...he saw the boy tense.. he knew he'd hit a sore spot...but wasn't sure why. He'd made such a fuss out of protecting her and wanting to train her...then hasn't been even around lately as much...

The dark knight felt his anger rise, his ....visits... to Corusant were no one's business....he didn't like that anyone had even noticed..."I've ...been following leads... .I'll make it up to her...I finished interrogating the spies and disposed of them...Dameron recruited them...they were to look for weapon specs....the resistance is apparently worried we are making another Starkiller..."

Hux gave him a stern look, "I've heard nothing linking the resistance to Corusant... they've stayed farther out in the far reaches... outer rim planets...and we have no plans for another massive weapon...they get blown up and it's such a waste of money and resources...did these spies know anything about Rey being here?" Concern dripping from his tongue.

Kylo hated feeling sympathetic to anyone, but the moment Hux mentioned Rey...he flashed to holding her earlier and got distracted...he finally rembered he was being stared at."No, not really...they had not run into your wife....and no one here realizes who Ralea is...they told Dameron we...the First Order doesn't know where the jedi is either...they've heard I killed her...but others thought we were holding her prisoner somewhere...they say her old friend Finn....the trooper that defected ...worries for her...and doesn't believe she's dead."

Huffing, Hux growling annoyed, "that's something I suppose....been long enough maybe they will quit looking....the test will be if I ever get forced to take her in public...a gala...something formal...it's coming the longer she's here...fundraising events...good will crap...I will be made to bring her...Snoke has been ....extra harsh when showing his disappointment lately as well...it bothers her...I tried to avoid my quarters after one unfortunately bad meeting with him...she sought me out...finding me in my office...she is pure light you know...intoxicating...is it why you were so obsessed for so long? Do you still feel that pull...that possessivness towards her...?"

Kylo knew answering would be a double-edged sword..."she...chose you...I didn't kill you...or tell Snoke of your betrayal when I found her with you...or take her from you...why do my feelings matter at this point...all you should care about is I keep the baby safe....I keep Rey safe from any threats...including myself...I do what I have to...she...Rey loves you...I've seen it in her mind..." he grumbled...,"I'm leaving for a couple days...I need to...check a new lead.. go to your quarters Hux....let her love you...kiss her ...hold her...talk about baby names...be all domestic....leave the death and destruction to me!" He whirled around and out....not waiting for the general to respond.


	21. Corusant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never knew when the brooding boy would show up...but she didn't really mind...he'd paid her so well to not ask questions...not to take anyone else to her bed until he stopped coming there...to be her....when he walked in the door she had to play pretend...deal with his anger and pain...he was complicated...but paid so well...he would immediately close his eyes and attack her...and she had lost count now how many times...but he was handsome...a bit dangerous.. very physical...darkly passionate...she couldn't help wondering who he really was...as she showered and treated her injuries after each 'visit'.

Kylo found himself at her door....

again...

everytime he promised himself it was the last time...then he would see Rey....or dream of her...his anger would take over....he was truly afraid he was losing control and could hurt her...he hated himself...Hux asking about his departures did not help...it made him paranoid...he closed his eyes and knocked on her door...

The girl answered quickly... startled...the man she had been serving was not standing there... Kylo Ren was....mask...black clothes...saber at his waist....like in the holos... she was petrified wondering why the attack dog of the First Order was at her door unless someone lied and reported her as a rebel...and now she was to die....

Without a word he pushed her inside, slammed the door...he ripped off his mask and dropped his saber to the floor...she gasped seeing his face...collecting herself she stepped forward starting to remove his clothes...

"hello my love, you seem upset ...let me help you with that...a bath maybe? Hmmm?"

He never opened his eyes...he looked possessed... pushed her against the wall nearest the door....ripping the top she wore, then the skirt....leaving her bare except her panties...then they were gone too...he ran his hand from her neck to her stomach then down between her legs making her squirm, releasing himself from his pants he turned her around roughly to face the wall.

"Rey,...I've missed you...why do you taunt me so....you allow me so close then patronize me for wanting to touch you...I've killed for you... betrayed my master protecting you...I've left your husband alive to please you..." he stroked over her breasts kissing and biting her shoulders....

"raise your hands above your head my love..."when she obeyed he used one of his hands to hold her wrists firm...the other he used to guide himself inside her, then reached around to her clit between two fingers as he thrust deep...she moaned and screamed as his pounded harder...it was an angry hateful force of nature ...he was punishing her for dismissing him...

"Kylo !"she yelled....keening her first orgasm....he didn't let up...harder faster... .

"call me my true name Rey!...call me Ben..please!" he left her quivering.... pinned...he felt her soak him again.....

"oooo...Ben....please...please.. Ben don't stop !"

He was so lost in her....in Rey...he hadn't recognized his mistake this time...he'd shown up in his full regalia...as Kylo...so desperate he'd even given her more...Ben...he wanted Rey to make love... to love Ben....he was truly lost...

He let her go...backing up....

Facing him she tried to kiss him...mistake... he felt her breath as she got close to his lips...he flicked his wrist to fling her across the room to her bed...."how dare you!.. you are not HER ...you cannot touch my lips!"

...he stood over the girl...now truly looking at her...he was livid... darkness infected every molecule... he smacked her across the face... but then leaning over her kissing along her collar bone...he slid into her again...gentle...eyes closed again...

"Rey I'm so sorry...I lost my head...please forgive me...I would never hurt you..." he breathed into her ear...

Finding his rhythm again...she got another orgasm before he finally reached his peak...he allowed her to lead him to her fresher...into a bath...sponging him down...she didn't speak....she really had no idea what to say....

He spoke before he left..."I will not be back...I cannot pretend like this anymore...if I can't be with her...I can't be with anyone else for now...I thought this...would help me...you helped some...I'm truly lost...I'm sorry..."

He gave her a card loaded with enough credits to last a long time...he waved his hand at her temple...."you will not remember me...or the name Rey....you will take time off from this life...a wealthy client has paid you handsomely... now go to bed and sleep...when you wake it will be as if you never met me..."

She obeyed...he left....making sure no one saw him...he had to face his demons....he had to face his weakness...he would go to Snoke....he needed to complete his training...or his obsession would destroy him...but he would not hurt her...he can't...he would request trials...to burn this out of him....cure him of this compassion....this jealously....


	22. Mothers worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia received word...the spies Dameron had placed were dead...they couldn't keep a spy on the Finalizer...on any of the main ships.... Finn was driving everyone nuts with his conspiracy theories about the young girl he befriended.... Maz said the child was a jedi....she knew at one point Han had her in the Falcon along with the extrooper. When her son attacked them on Tokadana, he'd fought her...taken her...word was she escaped when her soldiers tried to blow Starkiller up the first time....then she was gone...vanished...both the First Order and the resistance looking for her....

She felt defeated...with Han gone...Luke dead too ...hope was a fickle mistress...

Dameron stayed optimistic....he kept finding things to blow up including Starkiller the second time around...but they also lost alot....new intel reported the knights of Ren saw the girl die at the hand of their master Kylo Ren...her son had butchered the young jedi to be....as his mother she felt shame...

Her heart broke for Finn who just wouldn't accept the loss...he swore she was still alive.. "Poe, where are we at on the specs?..."

The pilot sat beside her handing her the datapad..."before they were found, the spies sent messages that there was nothing in the system or anywhere that the First Order has in progress or are planning another superweapon right now..."

They discussed new possible targets...."o and general Kylo Ren was spotted on Corusant....no one knows why or who he was meeting...but I'm staying on it...in case it affects us later...but we only have couple of acquaintances there right now...and they knew nothing just that he was seen leaving recently..."

Very curious she thought...she dismissed him...overcome with exhaustion, sleep found her...she wondered to herself...how long would it be before her son murdered her as well...


	23. Snoke the wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew his apprentice had been preoccupied of late,...the young man always bitter and prone to tantrums like a spoiled toddler....but the death of the Jedi girl seemed to have left him....vulnerable....not useful....and there was the Force sensitive child....the Supreme Leader knew it was being hidden...Kylo and his knights had not found it yet for him....disappointing....

"Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren is here to see you...." his attendant reported.

The old creature smirked,...a surprise visit from his apprentice....maybe he had found something finally..."bring him to me!"

Kylo slowly stepped into the dark room....it was more intimidating facing his master in person rather than the holo projection he saw in the audience chamber on the ship... but he needed ...he wasn't sure what....to give him strength... taking a knee and lowering his head showing himself submissive, "wise master, I come seeking guidance...I feel weak...I'm haunted by the jedi girl...I have successfully dealt with ongoing issues with spies from the resistance...we destroyed several of their bases and taken multiple supply transports....but I feel empty....hollow...I lowered myself to giving into the flesh....trying to escape her... I do not know what to do...to burn out these emotions..... this rage that serves no purpose..."

His dark master looked at him like he was less than nothing..., "you have always been weak....but now you fall prey to a ghost.... and have yet to bring me the child...can you do nothing but whine....pitiful fool...crying over losing the girl...you should be glad to have killed her before she became your rival...her light was your match... your mother and uncle would have had her kill you had they found her first.......the child will be brighter still...though I can barely sense it now...someone hides it well...I think you need a reminder of why compassion has no place inside you!" His narled hand shot up and Kylo bent back....rising in the air screaming in agony...his eyes bulging as lightning kissed over his skin....out from behind his master 12 suited beings appeared.

"Let's see how you fair apprentice.... you begin your pain trials now....I will alert Hux that you won't grace him with your presence until I send you...surely he doesn't need you to hold his hand for week or two!" He laughed cruelly.

...Kylo realized he shouldn't have come here...only pain awaited him in his master's presence....he tried to hide her and the baby girl deep in his mind even as he felt mental claws tearing through his brain...he could take it he assured himself...to keep them safe he could suffer...


	24. Peace and panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under his desk she hid...picturing his face when he sat down to work...and she would...surprise him...

Rey had learned she could make her Tage smile quite easily...

Phasma told her she had melted his heart of ice...that he had never been truly happy before...or felt real love...it was a learn as he goes process...but Rey felt he was doing great....taking pleasure in putting him in situations he didn't expect to make him feel special...wanted...like he made her feel...

So here she was under his desk waiting for him to arrive so she could...give him a surprise kiss good morning to start his day....

* * *

 

Hux was irritated,...he woke to find Rey gone already headed to train he assumed, but it bothered him he got no goodbye...he frowned...Snoke had sent him word Ren would be on sight with him going through some sort of trials...training...he was given no detail...but would be gone a week or two or more....in addition to already have been gone several days before that with no word...not that he should care what happened to the brat as long as it didn't affect Rey...

Phasma greeted him as he entered the bridge, along with several other underlings... who all seemed extra cheerful and smiley this morning...was he the only one pissed off at the galaxy for well everything and anything...he grumbled to himself...thankful to close up his office and sit down to enjoy his caff as he read reports...and the quiet....

He settled in at his desk, took a big sip of his caff glancing at the first report... then sat his cup down...

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he felt something under his desk ...then he couldn't do anything...frozen....then he felt his pants opening... his manhood released....then warm...wet...he relaxed...his body could move again...though he dared not realizing the source...he smiled and reached a hand down under his desk finding her soft locks....her mouth felt amazing...her tongue darting and the pressure was...he couldn't think...he was very thankful noone came running to see why he yelled...but assumed they knew she was in here...the pleasant suspicious grins he'd seen as he walked in...lol...he did hope none of them predicted what they were up to...

He heard his door lock...the force he guessed...amused that she'd used the force to answer his worry...he chuckled...he felt her hand grip him tight working him in addition to those beautiful lips...he closed his eyes content...his bad mood vanishing with every stroke....he felt her speed up and his mind swirled...he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer... and he didn't...every drop gone she tucked him back in....fixed his pants...

"you going to let me out Tage or do I get to stay here until you want me to do that again " she teased...

Hux scooted his chair back to let her move out and onto his lap, "as tempting as that thought is my dear, I would accomplish nothing...your very presence captivates all my senses....I would be at your mercy...but that was a nice surprise...you are so devious."

He pressed his forehead against her neck sighing...she was such a precious gift...he would never deserve how happy he was in her arms.

She cuddled him right back, "I guess I have to leave you be so you can work..." kissing his face.

"Well, if you must,...though I find myself not caring what hapens to the universe as I remember how I felt buried in your mouth..." he loved to make her cheeks blush. "I will make an effort to be in sooner tonight I swear...I want to thankyou properly!"

Rey smiled, "looking forward to it husband."

She headed out, winking at Phasma as she passed...


	25. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey loved communicating with her little angel....the force was such a mystery still to her...but the baby brought her so much joy.

They had been debating baby names, in the visons she created for them their daughter didn't have one...or wasn't sharing what it was....

Hux had made more effort to be around....and allowed Rey to heal his wounds without shame after his meetings with his master.. Kylo was overdue to return....so Rey had been practicing her forms by herself or meditating...

"I think I like Alexandria...it's powerful sounding and regal...like your name... Armitage. The way she's moving I think she approves!" Rey beamed at him.

Hux knelt down kissing her growing belly," Do you approve princess? My beautiful Alexandria..." he felt warmth and love coming from them...then he felt her answer...."it is remarkable how she does that...she showed me her response by hugging me in my mind ....Kylo says she will be powerful in the light...that Snoke will want to corrupt it to turn her dark... I am actually glad he wants to help rather than give her to our sadistic master."

Rey smirked, "he's grown on you...you are even a bit worried he's not back yet..." she felt his thoughts."Snoke doesn't know yet.. if he did we'd have been taken already.. or worse.. I believe Kylo that he would protect us... whatever his motivations. I share your concern though..."

He stood up placing his palm against her soft cheek. "It's hard for me to trust him Rey, ....he has feelings for you....strong ones...he was obsessed with you...finding you ...wanting to possess you after you went missing....hiding with me...he still wants you...I can feel it...he is a ticking bomb ...unpredictable... unstable....and our master....he's cruel...worse to him than anyone...he's been molesting his mind since he was young...poisoning him...he is a weapon...barely human now...he's drawn to your power...your light....and my dear....you are drawn to his darkness....there's a connection ...I think it's why he's been so distant lately...he doesn't trust himself around you...he said something to me before he left... about protecting you even from himself..."

She leaned into his hand affectionately... kissing the edge...."we will figure it out...there's a reason Alexandria trusts him..."


	26. I feel your pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood there in her short lace nightgown....her hair braided long to the side the way Hux preferred it now... the blackness...the void was overwhelming....the dim flickers of light were on down the corridor....her bare feet padded carefully....she didn't understand where she was...it couldn't be the ship....the walls and floor looked like rock....

The silence was deafening....

it was so cold....

she finally came to a large opening....the source light....the maybe doorway was huge...ragged edged....inside it was a massive cavern....so empty....the smell...her stomach ached...glancing around with caution she saw it...the dark lump on the ground...the closer she got she felt what...who it was...

he was bleeding from his ears...nose... eyes...mouth...covered in bruises... naked in a heap...one arm twisted backwards broken...his back slashed in rivets criss-crossing...his breath haggard... his skin kissed by scortches she assumes from lightning... she could smell the puddle of piss he was laying in....his mind was unguarded at the surface... the inner protective walls unbreached...

she saw what had happened looping through the surface.. weeks of torment...his screams... tears... fighting against foe after foe...his master cackling...they'd left him alive...like this...how long had he lain here... stinking...in agony... she knelt closer....wondering how she even saw this...

"are you doing this Alexandria? Did you feel him in pain?...she felt her daughter reassure her...Rey knew she had to still be in her bed asleep...but she wondered...if she could feel the cold, smell the stink, could she touch him...help him...she had healed Hux with the force....could her and her baby heal Kylo...Ben...her daughter corrected her thought ....

She didn't know where he was so she couldn't tell Hux where to go get him...but maybe if he was healed he could escape on his own...she looked down at his dirty face...touching softly along his jaw her tears came...she couldn't help it... empathy...she couldn't comprehend why Kylo and Armitage served such a evil master...

She saw a few tears hit his skin... she let the energy flow through her fingers into his body...watched the cuts on his back seal together....felt the bone twist back into place... felt the raw mental scars fade ....she bent lower kissing his cheek....his skin glowed...then all of him....she scooted back...but not before his eyes found her....

He looked horrified and relieved.... then very confused.... ."how are you here?..." he mumbled out barely..."I...it's not....safe...for her...for you...I told Alex no..."

Rey was speechless then....he was gone...all of it gone...she jutted up in her bed...tangled in wetness...she had blood on her gown...her hair sweaty...hands and feet dirty..."noooo!" She screamed realizing he was still there.

Hux bolted up at her scream, "Rey....what is it ? ...another force dream? Nightmare?"

She looked at him a moment letting it all sink in..."Tage,...it's Kylo... he's overdue because he was half alive where ever your master had had him....our daughter took me to him in my sleep through a dream to help heal him so he wouldn't die...I felt it...he wouldn't have lasted much longer...he was laying in filth... bleeding... broken...why would Snoke do that to his prized apprentice?" she was shaking, "do you know where he is?"

Hux shook his head, "I don't, I was only informed he had trials, training to do with Snoke...but if you healed him maybe he will find a way out...save himself...come back and enlighten us..." he sighed, " I've never pretended to understand the darkside...but our master has power...and uses it to show his displeasure....it sounds like Kylo displeased him rather on a large scale this time..."

Something beeped loudly, Hux hit the datapad to check it, "Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but Commander Ren said it was urgent to let you know he would be arriving in 12 hours. To tell you he would be joining you and your wife Ralea for dinner tomorrow upon his return if you could arrange the time in your busy schedule."

"Yes, thankyou, I will make the arrangements... let me know when his ship docks, I want to greet him when he arrives. ...also, have a medical droid ready for him." Hux set it back down and brought Rey to his chest...."it is ok Rey, he's alive and headed here...you may regret the kindness of saving him at some point in the future...but we will see I suppose...he means to see us first upon arriving...curious." He stroked her braid and suggested a hot shower while he changed the sheets...a fresh body and bed would make her relax he hoped.

Listening to the sound of water washing away his wife's worries....he found himself thinking of their daughter...the power it took her to bring her mother to the dark knight to save him... then heal him...and wondered why she held the man in such high reguard. If Snoke sensed Rey and Alexandria's joined power there...what will happen...will he realize the ruse? He tried to dismiss the thoughts...and when Rey came back he cuddled her up...petting her until her eyes grew heavy...until she drifted to sleep...his precious girls...he would die to keep them safe...force willing....


	27. Missing your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wasn't around her long but it really bothered him that his first real friend had been taken from him so quickly...that Kylo Ren had took her....it was said she escaped ....but since no one knew where she was he just couldn't shake the feeling she was still there somewhere...then later Poe got word Ren had killed her...it broke his heart...Rey was so innocent and kind....she made him want to be a better person...he'd gotten closer to Poe...it was nice....but the pilot was such a horn dog all the time chasing some girl....Finn wanted more....he thinks Rey would have been a good partner to someone...she found joy in small things...how could anyone kill her...even the man the universe called Death....

He sat picking at his food, it was bland...but they made do...numbers were building again...he only stayed originally because of Rey and then she was taken...he could walk away now....the resistance stayed busy....their spies kept being found....the First Order seemed to dig them out quicker and quicker...they weren't getting as much feed back either these days...he found himself alone more and more...he had left stormtrooper life behind because he didn't want to kill...and here they wanted him to kill too...it just seemed pointless...

He thought about her sweet smile...she could have been a jedi...now they were gone...he got up and headed back to his room...he decided he was leaving ...no matter what...he would stop in to check on Maz and then find a way to the far reaches....

* * *

 

 Hux got a summons....it was not an appealing thought...facing the Supreme Leader after what Rey had seen...knowing Kylo was arriving anytime... it was too...coincidental.

He decided he wasn't going to tell Rey, she would not let him go...she would frett, he straightened his uniform and made his way to the audience chamber....

* * *

 

Kylo sighed...he had not gotten to the Finalizer yet, but he knew he had to face them when he finally made it there.

After Rey found him through her dream....looked upon him broken...they would have questions...Kylo was mostly healed...it had been almost orgasmic when her warmth seeped into his body...stitching him together. Her light...so beautiful...she was a goddess....the child had felt his misery somehow....and he'd told her not to get help....to let him die...Death didn't need sympathy...didn't deserve to leave his dark tomb.....his master had left him wanting....he felt like he'd been ripped apart and thrown back together....his soul and mind shattered....left with pieces that didn't fit...

Hux might not be thrilled to see him...alive....but he does think Rey will....and little Alexandria...he had kept them safe...Snoke ripped his mind but he never made it through the last walls deep inside...he called him a disappointment...a fool...weak like his father... lacking clear vision like his mother...he'd mocked him for his pretend games...putting images in his head of Rey mocking him as well...he'd put him through hell and left him to die....telling him to come find him if he survived....

He had seen no signs of anyone when Rey healed him...one of his knights came to fetch him with food and clothes...now an hour away he was terrified...he was alive...he knew his master was poison...and he knew he would devote himself to the protection of Rey and her child... his knight was to gather the rest....his knights would not serve that being anymore, they would follow him down a new path...the child would show them...they were truly only loyal to him....not Snoke...not the First Order...

He needed to know where Hux's loyalties lie,...but he could guess...the redhead would turn the galaxy to ash to protect his new little family...his choice was made on Starkiller...

They both loved her...they both would die for the baby she carried...Kylo found himself wondering when his heart had been defrosted....his will turned to saving life rather than extinguishing it for his master...


	28. Hux take a bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux found himself contemplating as he stood facing the imposing holo of his master...why was this audience chamber so dimly lit....was it to make the oversized image more intimidating? He cleared his mind of anything suspicious, ...collected, calmed, straightened himself... nothing if not professional...he was feared by so many in the galaxy...a general...he controlled vast armies.... but standing before this creature.. waiting to hear the reason he was summoned.....General Armitage Hux was terrified.....but not for himself....

"General !....I am pleased to hear the rebel spies have been rooted out, Commander Ren reported General Mox assisted in uncovering them...but I was told you did their interrogations yourself in Ren's absence.... you retrieved a substantial amount of intel...prevented multiple attempts against the order ....caused the resistance damage on their own transports and bases that will require months for them to recover...very well done."

Hux was not expecting ....praise.... "yes Sir,...thankyou....anything to protect and serve the First Order and you Supreme Leader." He felt he sounded comvincing.

The giant holo grinned, "my apprentice survived his trials,...I sent for his body retrieval unsure if he'd lived and found him gone...I sense he has a course in place to return to the Finalizer....let me know the moment he does...he was filled with conflict when he came to me begging for training and trial through pain to cure his weakness...though he surprised me by surviving....I do not trust his motivations of late...if he proves unstable or untrustworthy you will dispense of him yourself... understood general? If you do not follow my instructions or prove yourself undeserving your rank...your life will be forfeit."

Hux felt the tightening around his neck..."yes Supreme Leader...." he gurgled....then was released as the holo turned off....he turned heel and tried not to run out...he hated being in there....only pain happened in that chamber....the walls stunk with fear...blood... shame...


	29. 3 to tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey set up for their dinner with Kylo, she knew he'd arrived earlier having felt his force signature back on the ship....Hux wasn't back yet...he'd had a summons that morning to speak with Snoke and gone straight to work after....she tried to comm him but he'd been busy...she assumed he would at least be back to their quarters before Kylo arrived...he had been acting so strangely ...and after what she'd seen and done for him...she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable alone with him quite yet...

Hux avoided her all day, he didn't meet Ren at the hanger when he arrived like he planned...he wasn't ready to face either of them....

It annoyed him that now he didn't like the idea of killing Ren. It wasn't so long ago he'd plotted consistently the many ways he could trap the force-user and rid himself of his angsty temper tantrums...to be Snoke's only main man....he would have celebrated if he fell in battle...would've saved him the inconvenience of killing him....then Rey...

He sees the younger man differently because of her...the dark knight had spared her.... allowed them to remain together....hiding her....seemed loyal to her and their baby...despite his obvious feelings for her... he wondered if the 'conflinct' within Ren Snoke felt had to do with his desire for Rey...maybe tonight at dinner they would find out...she was so much younger than both men...so innocent and full of hope...they were black hearted...tainted...cruel beings... or were....she seemed to see more beyond the surface....that they weren't without a soul....it was time....he headed home...

* * *

Rey slid into a plain tan dress, it was loose and comfortable, touching her round belly affectionately... she braided her hair the way Hux liked...her hair had gotten so long...hearing the door she went to greet her husband excitedly..."Tage you took forever to come home today...."

Her words were cut off by who was really standing in her doorway....Kylo stared at her....he looked hollow...paler....he limped closer.....she was frozen in surprise ...he didn't say a word just stopped right in front of her....falling to his knees at her feet he wrapped his arms around her body and laid his face against her stomach...his tears came in waves...it was like he waited to fall apart until he was in her presence...

She felt Alexandria sending calming through the force to him...so Rey did the same...still a bit startled by the physical contact...she stroked his hair as he cried...his mind was a jumble of too much...so she couldn't make sense of it....

That's how Hux found them....he started to say something to yell at Ren to get away from his wife... but Rey stopped the sound from leaving his mouth shaking her head... She told him in his head that is was fine ...Kylo hadn't hurt her....that he seemed frightened from his ordeal....damaged....not to freak out or overreact...

Eventually Hux helped her guide him off the floor and to the table to eat, she grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned his face....both reassuring him he was safe....and he could talk when he was ready....when he finally did it came out rather broken and disorganized....he was ashamed of himself....so lost in his own head...but so thankful their daughter had not listened to him....that she brought Rey to him to save his life.....

"I need to explain so much...in addition to what Snoke did to me....that was just part of it....I've been falling apart long before he tore into me....I've always been conflicted...weak about certain things..."

"we are hear listening....not judging....."Rey said kindly...."Tage and I both...."

Hux looked at him," Snoke wants me to kill you....you know...if you do anything against him or the Order....but you know I owe you a life...3 actually...whatever you are so ashamed of.....it really is of no consequence....you own me remember? Much to my dismay....and apparently neither my unborn child or my wife can bare to see you dead so there we are.....you can confess this deep dark thing eating at you or not...I have to take it in stride Ren..."

Kylo reluntantly met Hux's eyes, "I went to him requesting my trials early....the training he kept saying I wasn't ready for...I was attempting to cure myself of a weakness I failed at destroying through more unsavory methods....I wanted to burn it out ...these feelings... Hux...Rey....I cannot....was not able to change how I feel... I.... I love her....Rey I'm sorry I love you and Alexandria....I desired that connection...this life you're making....I wanted you for myself...to train...to own....your belly full with my child not his.... I regretted not turning you over to Snoke or stealing you from Hux....or simply saving myself this anguish by killing you both the day I found her here hidden....but I cannot deny this obsessive want...the longing...I find myself owned by you both...by the child...I have no will of my own anymore....that is what Snoke felt...not the why ...but the release...of his hold over me...my heart....doesn't belong to him...my mind pushed him out...my body wouldn't give up...my soul though fractured...still reflected light. My darkness wavered...I am weak because I fell in love with someone who cannot love me....the force won't give me peace from that compassion...I am no warrior ...I am a slave it appears....and my master is not who it was....so General....will you kill me now?..."

They sat silent.... Rey moved first...she never spoke but wrapped her arms around him holding him tight to her....

Hux didn't stop her...."no Ren, I won't kill you...but I think there's more you need to explain...and we need to discuss how we plan to murder our Supreme Leader...to protect our little dysfunctional family... Alexandria has a few ideas....she sent me a vision....you may be surprised to find I'm not the hateful murdering bastard I used to be....and I don't believe my child or my beautiful wife will let me kill you yet anyway," he chuckled despite himself....

Rey scowled at him...

...but strangely Kylo smiled, "not being killed by you today might not be so bad....yes, let's see what options we have....do you fancy being an emperor Hux?....or should I after all is done?."


	30. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat meditating....quieting the rage....the loneliness....the envy...the pain....his mind was a battlefield....it didn't seem to matter which side won....he still lost....Snoke wasn't whispering in the back of his brain anymore...but his own darkness was... to let his wrath and desire push him to just take the life he wants...but the other....his light reminds him how happy they are....that a forced relationship would be poisoned....yes he could kill Hux....he could take Rey and make her stay with him....lock her up as his....but no...it would be cruel....it wouldn't be her choice...the baby would hate him for destroying her life...taking her loving father away....no....he could never break little Alexandria's heart....or Rey's....and besides...he found himself wanting to kill Hux less every day....

("You are being stupid Uncle Ben...")

...his eyes popped open....he looked around the empty training room...

("yes, it's me...you got everybody all upset for no good reason...mommy hates it when you hurt....isn't that enough? And you can't hurt my daddy....I would make your heart stop first....")

Kylo blinked....the baby was threatening him...the master of the knights of Ren....apprentice to the dark master Snoke....heir of Darth Vader....feared by millions throughout galaxy was being lectured by a being in the womb...he felt his chest tightening...and apparently he had to listen ....because she wasn't kidding... "I'm listening Alex..."


	31. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shifted uneasily, Hux had shared his displeasure of their situation after Kylo was back at his own quarters....and his view hadn't changed the next day or the next...he sent Kylo on a mission to check on a possible rebel sighting...hoping to feel less imposed upon...his space...his wife....his child...who would be here soon...Rey told him to be patient...they were all he had...it was like having a rather large dark wild clingy animal that could kill you around...sucking up all the air...Hux reminded her the boy was alone because he murdered everyone....alienated everyone else...he wasn't their responsibility.... but Rey....she wouldn't allow him to be so crass...kindness was not something to mock...

"I apologize my dear, I know you want to trust him and I suppose to a point I do...but he wants you....I don't like seeing him touch you...don't forget he took you from your friends...had you strapped to an interrogation chair....tried to invade your mind....and was coming back to take you to Snoke ...if I hadn't hidden you from him...things might be very different right now...." Hux knew it was not something she liked to remember, but he felt like she sympathized with Ren too much...it left her open to manipulation. He was realistic, yes at the moment the two men could have a common enemy....but what will happen when Snoke is gone...if they succeed?

He wasn't convinced Ren wouldn't knock him off...

"that's not fair Tage, ...your motives weren't pure originally....when you hid me it was to possibly use my power against Kylo and Snoke ...you just fell for your prisoner...what would you have done with me if I had not wanted you...you could be him...in love with someone you can't have...it's painful...you should be thankful....and have mercy on him..."

Rey placed her hand on his chest, "you have felt love...despite all you've done...you have felt forgiveness,...despite those who have received your cruelty....you have been shown tenderness...you have been blessed with the gift of life through your child ...despite ending so many lives...guide him...be a mentor to his lost soul...don't push him into becoming the monster....he really is still a frightened boy who lost his family....because of his mind being twisted....as a child who survived a cruel home...be kind to him...he won't betray us if you trust him..." she leaned up and nuzzled his cheek and neck with her nose....

He smiled at her, "does he even realize how you defend him....how is my little angel by the way...she hasn't shown me anything lately?"

"She is very good....ready to come out and meet everyone." Rey pulled him into a hug, she was tired of debating and ready to go to bed...

"I'm so exhausted, Tage....take me to bed, and no working....I want your arms around me...and no more talk of Kylo...he is not in here...or in my heart...I want your lips on every inch of me...I want you inside me...I'm overjoyed about our child....we will figure out the rest when it comes up..."

He started to protest but she cut him off with a deep kiss and taking his hand to her breast... "I said bed!" She almost growled it at him.

He followed her to their room ...she lost her dress...and let him lay her back....when he finished undressing he went to the fresher and grabbed her lotion...dimming the lights...he began at her toes rubbing... as he rubbed leaving trailed kisses...up to her ankles...legs...hips....up and down her arms...her belly....breasts....she felt like liquid....so relaxed...he moved lower again....stroking and kissing her thighs ...she squirmed...

..."diverting from my original plan was the best decision I've ever made...I can't imagine not having this now..." and before she could voice anything his mouth was showing her just how glad he was...sucking and licking her clit greedily...his fingers working in unison with his tongue...he was relentless...he wasn't satisfied until she'd drenched his tongue twice....only then did he retract and replace with his hardness...it was aching to be inside her by then...caressing her face and neck he dove within her folds, moaning at her wetness surrounding him....she gripped his shoulders as he thrust harder ...more urgently....her eyes never left his...he was open to her...she saw in his mind all he felt... wanted ...needed...all the damage from before...how much she healed him inside...her heart beat thrumming...her force energy whirling around them...he felt heat and bursting power...devouring her lips he drove faster...she crumbled beneath him...cresting again...he followed with his own unable to hold out any longer...

He lay on her chest breathy....letting her hold him....he remembered sleeping alone....the regrettable occasional empty sex in years past...he never wanted out of her presence...could he really deny Ren his fantasy....could he fault him for wanting this....this extraordinary life...no he could not....Hux realized he could easily be the one on the outside watching.... wanting...he could give Ren a little more patience...for her...they separated, then wrapped up around eachother nodding off to sleep....


	32. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo found nothing at the location Hux sent him to, it may have housed rebels at some point, but it had been a while...he was about to leave when he felt it...someone...he felt someone he recognized...."traitor!"

"Traitor!" Ren yelled as he force pulled Finn from his hiding place...."why shouldn't I just break your neck now?...where are the others?"

Finn kicked and flailed, "I'm alone! ...I'm trying to find my friend....I followed you, ..."

Kylo put him down, curious...looking at the man on the ground...."you left the resistance, ...you are looking for Rey...you seek death following me."

"You took her on Tokadana, we were told she escaped but that you found her and killed her...and I got tired of killing....both the First Order and resistance do nothing but kill eachother...I'm done killing...I just want to find her if she's alive..." he sighed, figuring he was about to die....

Kylo watched him, brushed his mind,...the man was sincere...he saw how they met...the droid...her kindness...treating him like a person...her friendship made him feel valued....what happened when they met his father...his fear...grief watching Kylo carry her off...his heartbreak at the thought she might be dead....it was love...not the kind he had for her... not romantic love...but pure...he truly loved his friend...missed her...Kylo assumed she probably misses this man too... "do you want to see her?...you will have to wear a stormtrooper uniform if you do..." Kylo smirked...

" I will do anything to see her again,..." Finn assumed she was a prisoner...that he would be too...but something about the way Ren looked and sounded speaking of her made him wonder..."not that I'm complaining ...but why am I not dead?"

Looking down at the man, "you are not dead because Rey would never forgive me if I killed you...you may not like what you see...what you hear when you face her...she was my prisoner...I attempted and failed to interrogate her on Starkiller... circumstances changed when she left me...she did sort of escape...I didn't kill her but it is best if both sides think so...the rest is her choice to disclose....but I will bring you to her...I have a feeling it would bring her joy...it won't make sense to you right now...but her joy is important to me...you are the only one alive that she misses..." it was a lot to give Finn.

But Kylo knew the bomshell of his feelings for Rey was nothing...to this ex-trooper...Rey falling in love, bedding, marrying, getting pregnant by the general who tormented him....would be massive...and how Hux would react to his presence would be interesting to say the least....he grinned beneath his mask...so he wasn't coming back empty handed after all...and might even benefit if the general wasn't welcoming... she would thank him for bringing her friend to her, for her he would demonstrate kindness to the traitor....maybe it would open her heart to him a little...a little was a start....

"come on Finn, I suppose I have to get used to using your name,...Rey would throw me across the room if I called you by your number or traitor in front of her...and when you see her...let her explain before you react to who else is around...give her that if you really care for her..." they made their way to Kylo's ship...

It was awkward."you need to understand, she's been living a life she made...no judgement...if you want to be part of it... I will help you and hide you when we get there...no one can know the defected trooper is back...."

Finn nodded, "I understand, I know there's a lot you haven't told me, but I'll wait and hear it from her...for what it's worth, thanks man...I thought I'd never see her again..."

"don't thank me yet, I have to get you on the Finalizer first and to her...but you are welcome..."


	33. Gifts from unlikely sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found herself watching the stars, silent and contemplating... Alexandria rolled...it made her giggle...well aren't we mobile today sweetheart....you've been awfully quiet..." "uncle Ben is back mommy, he brings a present...my present...I guided them here to you...tell them I said thankyou for listening..." Rey felt her daughter beam with love within her...though she didn't understand what she meant yet...if Kylo brought her something...he would head that way...she hadn't even dressed or fixed her hair yet....the pregnancy left her so tired she'd slept way past morning ...but Kylo probably wouldn't care...he seemed to look at her the same way no matter what she wore...what she looked like...she wondered if she should bother Hux...ask him to come back and be there...then decided against it...she couldn't preach trust to him and then not show signs of trusting Ren herself...she kept looking out the window...she felt him close...getting closer...

At her door, Kylo paused, "when you see her understand...she chose this...she was not tricked...she is no prisoner...even I could not prevent her from leaving if she wanted to go...she is powerful...her powers have grown...she wasn't aware of them until I took her ...though I know Organa and Luke found out and tried to find her...and Snoke wanted her as well...my intentions changed...she has an effect on people ...you already know ...."

Finn nodded.

Kylo added, "just hug her and then let her talk...I'll take you in then leave you two alone...I know you are no threat to her..."

The ex-trooper nodded again then followed him inside.... as they entered Kylo took her in...she was a vision...round and her hair long and loose....he could tell she hadn't been awake long...he couldn't help picturing her wake...him kissing her forehead....maybe attacking her for a nice morning romp....he hid that thought deep knowing she'd be pissy if she caught it....her nightgown didn't hide much....he could see her little rosebuds perked because of the chilly room....he wanted badly to latch his mouth over one ...but back to the matter at hand...he'd almost forgotten Finn was behind him....

She didn't turn around immediately, "Kylo, you didn't have to bring me a gift....but thankyou for..." as she did turn and saw who stepped out from behind the knight she gasped...her face lit up...her energy radiated joy...it enveloped both men...

Finn saw her belly and her night clothes and kept his mouth shut...choosing instead to run up to her and hug her tight as Kylo had told him. He couldn't help wondering if the child she carried was Kylo's...and thought maybe this was why he was alive because Kylo loved her and he knew she would be upset....she looked healthly... happy... settled...these quarters looked like she had become quite domestic with someone...he assumed Ren...

"Finn, I can't believe you're here... that HE brought you.. that you aren't hurt...Kylo am I to assume he isn't your prisoner?" Rey smiled so broad he smirked back....

"no, Rey he isn't my prisoner, we ran into eachother on my mission...he left the resistance ...looking for you...he says he felt that you weren't dead....he felt drawn to where I found him..." he looked at her fondly.

" I thought you would enjoy seeing him...I told him what happened after I took you...but you would explain the rest...I will leave you to it, I'll order food for you both...and make sure you're not disturbed....Finn, her child is not mine....though I wish I could take credit...these quarters belong to her and her husband...she will explain the rest....your mind was screaming at me your theories...I know me not breaking your neck surprised me too..."

Rey scowled at him....

Then he left, to go find Hux...he wanted to make sure the general interupted them... .lol...he hoped she was feeling gratitude...but more than that he wanted Hux to look bad...like the asshole....


	34. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren felt pleased....Rey had beamed seeing Finn...it had worked to his advantage not to kill him...now to find Hux....he made his way through the bridge.....he found the general neck deep in datapads and he looked quite moody....it made Kylo smile....

"What do you want Ren? ... unless you found a massive rebel hideout on your mission and murdered them all I don't have time for any of your nonsense..." but instead of leaving or talking Kylo just sat across from his friendly rival...

" o, get on with it...what is it you want?" Hux asked... "It's not what I want, but who I found on my mission Hux...I found Finn as Rey calls him...your defected stormtrooper...he is with her now..."

Hux's face turned a rather beautiful shade of maroon, "what! Why would you do that...take him to her?...he should be in a cell or dead... you didn't kill him...why the fuck...Ren what are you playing at?"

Kylo leaned back and eyed the general, "he was the only one she got close to...she called him friend...she missed him...fate dropped him at my feet...she was very happy to see him...no one knows he's here but me, her,...and now you...she needed a friend Hux...someone besides us..."

He saw the twitch...he knew Hux was about to blow...jealousy was a powerful motivation... he sensed the man's thoughts...he recognized the knife twisting deep...

He had felt jealousy himself....of Hux....it had consumed him... reduced him to pretending a whore was Rey so he could fuck all he wanted without attacking her while his self-control was horribly lacking.... now here was Hux reduced...he was so shaken by the defector's presence with Rey that he wasn't guarding his mind for a moment...

Kylo took the opportunity to glance as deep as he could as fast as he could without alerting the man....knowing any minute he'd storm off to interupt the friends reunion...

("that pathetic little shit brought that traitor bastard onto my ship...just to earn fucking brownie points to hopefully get in her pants...all that excuse for a soldier deserves is a round with my torture droid and a loss of his head...he could ruin everything...rediculous ! All because the sad little sith lord wannabe wants to fuck my damn wife!") Kylo laughed inside listening to the man's thoughts....

And then his mind clamped shut... he collected his anger.

"Ren, you're a dumbass to bring him here...he could convince her we've manipulated her and try getting her to leave...I will not have my baby born on some filthy rebel base....or lose her to a......!" Hux didn't even finish his sentence before barging out of his office to confront them...his officers on the bridge jumped as he roared past them...hoping it wasn't one of them that caused his mood.

Kylo got up lazily, still quite pleased with himself....he made sure his mental shields were up thick....the baby would not take kindly to his meddling...his devious thoughts needed to stay in his head...though those thoughts did drift back to how satifying it would be when Rey cried to him for comfort after Hux hurt her feelings ...she was all heart...with all her power...her love...kindness..made her weak...easy to manipulate...he knew the general was about to lose his temper and say many things she would not like....a crack in their perfect union would leave room for more... opportunities...it was amusing how easily Finn had assumed Rey was with him...Kylo and her made sense to him...he'd thought the child was his...and seemed ok with it....the man may still prove a useful ally...maybe he would promote Kylo as the lesser of two evils...he knew how much the ex-trooper despised Hux ....and he had spared his life...brought him to Rey...it was something to keep feeding...he left the general's office and went to his quarters...


	35. She cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was so happy, Finn was actually listening...he didn't interupt her once while she told him the entire story from her point of view....from Tokadana to now....she still couldn't believe Kylo brought him to her...he would be here beside her when Alexandria was born...it made her feel normal...made her little life she'd made here seem more real...he could maybe even help with Snoke....keep the baby safe when they finally made thier move...she couldn't wait for Armitage to get to know Finn, she hoped he would like him...surely he would not hold the past against him...it'd been so long...and besides he was now friendlyish with his once rival Kylo...and hell he married a sort of rebel almost jedi scavenger...why wouldn't he be kind to her friend for her sake...Kylo had been after all...

"I get it I guess, but Rey...you and old Hux together makes even less sense to me than you and Kylo Ren...at least you and Kylo are both force-users...and young...the general is even older than you than Ren...but hey I'm your friend I'm not here to judge...Kylo warned me I might be shocked...but that you were happy...wasn't prepared for you being pregnant...but again happy for you...kind of cool your little jedi baby guided me to Ren to bring me to you...her name is beautiful..." he held her hands and smiled.

Kylo had been spot on...be patient...be non-judgemental ...be a true friend...he kept his view of Hux to himself...he'd obviously not harmed her...so he wasn't completely irredeemable...

"I may not like him...but I'm not married to him so it doesn't matter."

They both laughed, her laugh was a floaty sweet thing that curled around him and made him feel truly good for the first time in a while...they'd eaten most of the food Kylo had sent to them and were just sitting chatting...he told her everything that had happened while he was around Poe and the others...but he didn't regret searching her out...he didn't plan to go back to the resistance.

Rey laid her head on his shoulder...they were still holding hands...sitting on her little couch....when Hux burst in it startled Rey more than Finn...

"Get your hands off my wife, you shouldn't even be here rebel scum ! Fucking traitor! Why Ren didn't kill you himself or throw you in a cell I have no idea but I'm not making that mistake..."

He turned back toward to door as 6 troopers came marching in...grabbing Finn quickly "seize him and take him to a cell immediately !" They stunned and cuffed him...he was gone before Rey or Finn could react...

"Tage ! No!...he's my friend...he understands about us...the baby...he isn't a threat to you or us!" She was frantic and tears flowing...she grabbed at his hand then instead turned to follow the troopers....

He stopped her roughly..."you will not go chasing after him...I will not have my wife linked to some traitor...a defecting piece of shit who then even turned on the resistance as well...! You made a choice Rey! You must live with that choice! " pushed her back onto the couch and stormed off..."you stay here while I deal with this ! ...Do not defy me ! "

His tone...his body language ...how he'd yelled at her...bruised her...it was not the man she'd known...it was whoever he was before...she did not like this man...he was cold...and angry...he expected obedience...he had never raised his voice at her before...never demanded anything of her....he locked the door mechanism. She looked into her hands and cried more...feeling alone and dumbfounded....

* * *

 

Kylo heard the commotion...his quarters were down from theirs...so Hux had lived up to his prediction... he had stormed in ...lost himself to his anger and jealousy and distanced her from him by taking her friend off like a criminal...no doubt headed to the cells...or possibly to interrogate first... painfully ...the ex-trooper's defection had humiliated the general to his crew ...to Snoke...their master had broken his ribs tossing him about after that...failure.

Kylo knew he could step in and comfort her now...the general thought he'd locked her in...he had but not enough..waving his hand he overloaded the circuits and entered slowly...trying to put forth his most surprised expression...to his delight the poor hormonal grief stricken Rey saw him and ran straight to him...mumbling about Hux not listening to her...just hurting her and taking him away...all the while ugly crying pitifully...

He gathered her up into his arms and carried her out...to his rooms...locking his door from the inside...he would take advantage of whatever time her friend's pain would allow...the longer Hux toyed with punishing him the better...the worse Hux did to Finn the more Rey might hate him...widening the crack...he carried her to his bed, got a cloth to clean her face and as she lay snifling...she looked broken...he had broke her heart taking Finn...

Kylo laid down next to her facing her...they were so close...her body was trembling...she didn't say anything else...he just stared at her...petting her long chestnut locks...her plump lips quivered...and he fought the urge to take them...it would be so easy...she was so vulnerable...her mind was wide open and raw...weak with pain he could suggest anything...he touched his thumb across her bottom lip testing...she didn't react...it was like she was in shock...

He didn't feel anything from the baby...she apparently didn't disapprove of his proximity to her mother or was sleeping...she slept more and more...

He leaned closer...ever so slowly... her eyes were so heavy from crying so hard...she's exhausted herself...he thinks...he cups her cheek and sends calm into her mind...he sends love... reassurance....she shakes...eyes now closed....her body stiff...

Kylo feels like a predator about to devour his prey...but then he feels guilt...if he takes advantage he could lose her trust....he definitely would earn enemy status back from Hux...who already trusted him so little...

...but having her so close so ripe for the tasting...he finds he doesn't care...he wants her too much...he wants her pain to stop...

He jerks forward taking her lips...licking them open to explore her mouth...his arms encircle her tight...she's so lost in her mind...in her grief...her eyes don't open...she feels like she's dreaming...

Kylo remembers how he'd closed his eyes when he pretended....with the other girl...does he care Rey doesn't seem to realize this is no dream...in his haze of victory he finds he doesn't care...he moves one hand lower until he finds her opening...never releasing her mouth...he drives two fingers in pumping...rubbing her clit with his thumb...she automatically grinds into his hand as she quickly peaks ...her body so receptive and sensitive with hormones from the pregnancy....she drowns his fingers...he adds a third...thrusting urgently....he is in bliss...he uses the force to release the buttons of her gown....it displays open her whole front...he spies her perky mounds that have grown...he finds himself starving and her tempting nipples...his mouth moved to her neck then worships each breast....his hand hasn't let up....she soaks him again...and he can't hold back...he's wanted her too long...all the pretend fucks were empty...it wasn't her cunt...deep down he knew it would only make his desire worsen...he worked his pants down and underwear....looping his arm around her back scooting her knees farther apart he rolled her a little so he could edge inside...taking a deep breath as he felt himself join with her...

She pulled him into a passionate kiss and he wondered if she knew what she was doing...but found he didn't care as long as she didn't stop...he thrummed into her brutally....making moan after moan escape between kisses...her back arching...he found her shining with a gleam of sweat and he pounded harder...causing another and another orgasm...

How many could he give her he wondered...again....but now he was close...mmmmmm he thinks... one more my love just one more....she raked her nails up his back and he howled....as she came one more time shaking...her body felt limp against him....he let himself go....it was like being bathed in light...he feft exquisite...she was perfection...her eyes still blurred with tears...she sighed....

Her head against his heart...he felt her slip into calm....but her mind was still a storm...he waved his hand at her temple ...she fell into a deep sleep...

"you cried yourself to sleep,...you dreamed of what you truly desire....someone who accepts every part of you...who would take no one from you...you are strong and beautiful...a warrior.... loved...your dream was full of passion...when you wake you will remember every part of the dream. You will remember me...and when you are ready....you will remember it was real...." he whispered it so softly...

He buttoned her gown, cleaned her up, and retrieved his pants....he felt Hux was still far away so he allowed himself a moment to hold her in the quiet...he took her back to thier quarters, tucked her into thier bed....kissed her cheek...and watched her a second before correcting the lock....

* * *

 

He headed for where he knew Finn was...and Hux...he would save her friend from her husband...she would be grateful...it would not be easy...but Hux would probably execute the man if he didn't go...smiling as he recalled the feel of her...he opened the door to see Finn strapped to a chair...bleeding...swollen....and Hux...knuckles also bloody....his usually pristine uniform....not. "you can't kill him general....you will break her heart..."


	36. Curb your temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was frustrated...Kylo had interrupted his interrogation...he had caused this disaster....bringing the traitor here...

"Ren get out ! This is your damn fault !" Hux spewed.

Kylo grabbed his shoulder, "general, she's in pain...you chose wrongly to errupt this way....he means something to her...if even I can see the truth...surely you can...you bruised her...you screamed at her...she cried herself to sleep Hux."

His tone was flat...he looked at Finn..."Finn I apologize for not forseeing these consequences....I only meant to give her friend back to her...I thought his love for her would curb his anger..."

Hux glared at him, "Ren you manipulative ass, how are you so calm...bowing to your compassion ...now you care...you try sympathy to earn her affection using this moron...Snoke is right....you have become unstable...weak...he is the enemy."

"So was she...yet we both fell at her delicate hand...if you kill him Hux....you will be a monster in her eyes...keep torturing him and she will pull away from you..." Kylo pointed out,"it is your choice...you will lose her...I will gladly protect her from you if you turn on her...let him live...give him back to her."

Hux growling, looking rather unravelled..."perhaps...why are you here traitor? She is mine...she chose me...we are about to have a child...are you here to take her from me?"

Finn blinked up at him, "I wasn't sure why Kylo spared me when he found me,...but I do now...she needs me...her friend...I won't try to take her...she wants to be here...she loves you...you are a fool...your jealous anger blinds you to what you have...."

Hux hits him again...disgusted...he couldn't kill him...she would not forgive him...and Kylo would gladly step in if he pushed her away...the man was looking for an excuse to seduce her...to make her his...if only he could just murder them both..."fine, damn it, I won't kill you...but if you give me any excuse you die...he stays with you Ren...until you get him quarters...he needs a way to be here without drawing attention...and it's on you... I need to go to her..."

He turned and left...he was about to beg...he knew....

Kylo released Finn, " I will take you to medical...I can put you in quarters down the corridor from Rey, you will have to dress as a trooper...no one can see your face... unless you want to make an official acceptance of returning to the fold....you could ne out in the open as a true First Order soldier again...I could make you her guard...you would have to publicly denounce the resistance....claim loyalty to us again... but you would be with her...helping her to be safe...the general would agree if it saves him face witjin the ranks..."

Thinking a moment he nodded, "I will for her, my loyalty is to her...I can pretend the rest, give me a holo to make...I'll make you look good...don't think I can't see your true wish Ren,...you hope general Hux fucks up and she runs into your waiting arms...he may or may not see it...she may be blindly trusting you ...but I know you are just waiting to pounce and claim her for yourself....but I will play along...I have a feeling you will keep me alive....he isn't as inclined...she is not a prize to be won...she is a person...don't hurt her just to win her..."

Finn got up and followed the knight...

* * *

Hux made his way back home...dreading her disappointed look...he knew he had fucked up losing his temper...allowing Ren's move to get under his skin...he found her up and dressed... looking regal...he sauntered up behind her slowly...he kissed the back of her neck wrapping his arms around her...she sighed against him...a tear leaving her eye...

"I'm truly sorry if I hurt you...Ren has Finn...I'm sure taking him to medical...I'll allow him to stay...please forgive me my dear...don't push me away...I couldn't take it... I reacted...badly....I hurt you....forgive me..."

She could feel his sincerity...but also his true feelings about Finn...he wanted the man dead despite the words leaving his mouth ....that mouth she loved to kiss...his hands had her friend's blood on them...the hands that explored her body so many times...had inflicted agony on her friend...his mind wasn't guarded as tightly...she didn't trust his resolve but for now she would listen...

"Tage, find a way for him to be with me...and I'll forgive you...but right now I want to be alone...after last night...what you did...how you acted toward me...him....I need time...away from you...I'm going to change and go to the training room a while...I just need space..."

Hux stepped back, "ok, my dear I will respect your wishes...but know I love you...I only want you safe..." leaving he couldn't help worrying this was not going to be fixed easily....

Rey watched him go, strangely more at peace once he'd left...she changed into her small fitted training clothes determined to work out her aggression...the tight cloth did nothing to hide her belly ...she sighed...still realing from the night before...body still sore from Hux's tantrum...and more...she'd cried and mourned...her grief had dominated her...she had drifted into such a dreamstate... lost in the fog...blurred.... darkness had drown her in loss... pain... exhausted she'd wanted comfort...her dream had seemed so real....she had felt Kylo's arms around her...closed her eyes felt empty and sullen...in her dream he'd given her warmth...his love had circled her heart dulling her ache...she'd given in to his desires...he had taken her body with abandon...made her cum over and over until her form collapsed against his...would it be like that for real if she ever gave in...such all encompassing passion....he felt like a shield around her...she wanted to trust him... she woke feeling full of relief...in an empty bed...

Armitage hadn't returned to her arms...he had spent the night causing her friend pain....then asked her to forget his actions....how could she....she headed to train....she didn't bfeel guiltbfrom her dream...dreams were your own...no one's business...she had nothing to feel guilty about...


	37. Denounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia dropped into her chair....they listened to the holonet broadcast... now they knew what happened to Finn...Poe had been livid....as if things weren't bad enough...the defected stormtrooper returned to the First Order...denounced the resistance publicly...she couldn't help wondering if her son influenced the man...but why not just kill him...he's tried before...a current spy reported his presence onboard the Finalizer....they'd said he was looking quite cozy with Kylo Ren...and been made General Hux's wife's personal guard...so he had found a respected position...it broke her heart....she knew he hadn't been enthusiastic for the cause since the girl was lost...she didn't realize how lost he himself had become...so he was their enemy now....so be it.

Finn acclimated well. The stormtroopers responded with respect upon his return... Hux had actually been impressed how positively it affected everything....for him to defect and return...made them look less the villian...more the just guide for the galaxy.

Snoke had been pleased, praising the general and Kylo for luring him back...

Rey still wasn't talking to him much...Hux hasn't pressed her...she spent each day enjoying Finn as her guard...she looked happy....she trained with Kylo and by herself...doted on her wall garden...worked on the baby's room...the nursery had replaced the small training room in their quarters...

Finn enjoyed helping her...the baby liked him...liked how he made Rey feel... he actually got along with Kylo....Hux not so much...there was always tension... but the baby would be there any day and Snoke hadn't killed them all yet...the resistance had taken a step back to regroup...things were seemingly good...

"Rey, she will love this, you've made her nursery welcoming....but will you not ever get tired of being on this ship?" He smiled.

She was glowing theses days...he didn't regret his decision to stay....he could see why Hux and Kylo loved her...she was special...who could not love her....


	38. Let me think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been patient, sweet, acting corgile with Finn. He gave her space, but never let a night pass without holding her, it made her feel less bitter. She found little presents, a necklace first, a pleasant perfume next, and then many surprises for their daughter. That had done it, as she held little shoes and toys she truly began to forgive him.

"I'm overjoyed you are satisfied with the items I procured my dear, it pleases me to feel you relax." Hux stood leaning in the doorway. "I love you Rey, I want this life we are building"

She set the toy down in the crib, making her way across the room she smiled at him, "don't hurt me like that again," taking his hand she led him to their bedroom, "you are taking the rest of the day off, show me how sorry you are. I expect your full attentions, make me forget."

He grinned, "yes mistress," he flirted, "I am at your service my dear."

Hux took her in his arms, they had not been physical in a while, he wanted to let her come to him when she was ready, now with her so close he wanted to remind her why she loved him and how he could make her feel. It was what separated him from Finn and Kylo, the ecstasy he gave her with every part of him.

He commed the bridge telling them he was not returning until morning and was not to be disturbed, they spent hours getting reacquainted, took a light nap, and after waking took a long hot bath before sharing a romantic dinner.

This was her Tage, Rey felt at peace. This was her love, the man who was gentle and thoughtful, who spoiled her and who will probably spoil their daughter.

Her mind couldn't help but wander though as they drifted off to sleep finally...her dreams had been more and more vivid, some seemed like her worries about what Snoke could do to them all if he found her, others were like that first one. Kylo invaded her dreams so often since that night, his arms and mouth and the feel his body it overwhelmed her, with Hux making love to her again she felt guilty of the images, she felt her husband's light breathing and couldn't understand why she kept seeing and feeling the other man. It didn't help that he wore less clothing when they trained, Kylo's muscles would glisten, his body dripping with sweat, breath heaving, memories of them from her dreams would flash into her mind the closer he was, him bringing her to orgasm over and over, she would feel herself dampening and make an excuse to leave, he never acted like he knew why. She would ignore it, these thoughts would pass, if she could just stop these dreams. But every night after she was left depleted by Hux's skills, held affectionately in his arms, the dreams came, she had to figure it out.

* * *

 

After weeks, she found herself at Kylo's door, she hesitated, unsure, he answered the door fresh from a shower, wearing a towel.

"If this is a bad time I can come back."

He smiled, "no, Rey this is fine, I'll throw something on." When he returned to the small sitting area he had sleep pants on but still no shirt, his hair damp. "How can I help Rey? Nursery ready? Getting nervous? Hux says she is coming this week according to the dr."

Rey shifted, " yeh, we are excited, ready, room ready and I guess we are just looking forward to holding her. Tage and I are doing much better, he's really treating Finn well, and trying to make it up to me how he acted. But that's not why I'm here, I have questions. We've talked about force visions and nightmares before, but how do I prevent dreams that are unsettling, vivid, too real?"

Kylo smirks, he knows which dreams she talking about, ever since their night together he's touched her mind as she slept, reminding her how he made her body feel, he enjoyed her dreams, he got to be with her as she slept, even if he couldn't while she was awake, and no one was the wiser. She still didn't know she had let him have her in the fog of her grief, he wasn't going to reveal it now.

"Dreams are just reflections sometimes, sometimes they feel very real, sometimes they can be predictions of the future or force visions, or simply things or feelings your mind is attempting to process. They don't necessarily mean what is happening, over time they change or pass into other things." He presented her an acceptable reason, hoping she wouldn't press, but on the other hand he almost wanted her to tell him her dreams, how she felt about them together like that.

She looked uneasy, nervous, but relieved, "so what happens in my dreams doesn't mean anything? It's not necessarily going to happen or something I want, just how my mind is processing something...a feeling fear...whatever?"

He felt giddy, she was worried she wanted him, "yes, Rey I wouldn't stress too much about the details within a dream, unless it is hurting you. I'm always here if you need an ear, you can tell me all about your dreams if you need help dissecting them." He coaxed.

She got up quickly, "o no, I'm good, you helped a lot, thankyou. But Finn is outside waiting, I'm headed to meet Tage, I have a checkup in medical." She hurriedly escaped his presence.

He thought of tonight, of seeing her in her dreams, he would make this one extra memorable. Pangs of guilt bounced around in the back of his mind but he quickly dismissed them, she could close her mind even in her sleep if she truly wanted to. She knew deep down they were connected in ways her and Hux couldn't be. But he wouldn't kill the man, it wouldn't come to that. He was confident.


	39. Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux had taken Rey to Corusant, she was primped and polished, no one seemed to recognize the nobody she used to be. All anyone they passed saw was a very pregnant fine lady of class, the feared General Hux's elegant wife. He took her shopping, showed her beautiful fountains, she napped in the shade after a romantic picnic. Their guards kept distant but always aware, no one bothered them. She enjoyed being off the ship, the baby had been sleeping so much lately so when the little bundle rolled around inside her it startled Rey. "I think she likes the fresh air and sunshine too Tage, thankyou for this. It's been so fun."

Kylo didn't know Hux was sneaking Rey off the ship for a trip before welcoming the baby. When he felt her force signature leave the ship he'd panicked.

At the hanger he discovered where she'd gone, annoyed. The idea if them frolicking on Corusant gave him unpleasant pangs of jealousy.

He felt their return the next day. "Enjoy your trip General?"

"Not that I report to you, but yes, now if you'll excuse me Ren I have a mountain of work to sift through. I'm going to take full advantage of Rey napping. I didn't want to leave her side." Hux hurriedly headed to the bridge.

Kylo made his way back to his quarters, if she was napping he could go to her while she slept, laying on his bed he closed his eyes and searched for her. He was starving to feel her skin, to taste her.

When he found her he was floored, stopped in his devious tracks.

Looking down at her, she had fallen asleep in the nursery, apparently she had been sorting baby clothes, they circled her in little piles. She sat on the floor, her head leaned on the chair, she must have been exhausted from their trip.

He found himself feeling washed in guilt. Kylo couldn't do what he'd intended here, and now he truly felt cruel for torturing her nightly for so long in her dreams. He knelt down scanning the gown she wore, it clung elegantly, her hair hung loose and wild like the firey girl she was, in her hand was a small dress. She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling.

No, he would leave her be, it wasn't kind to use her, didn't he claim to love her? If he loved her he would stop, protect her from himself, from his selfishness.

He kissed her hair gently, then retrieved a blanket, covered her, and just watched her sleep.

* * *

He left her mind, got out of bed, and went to find Hux.

"You shouldn't have taken her off ship without me Hux, anything could have happened. She could have gone into labor or you both could have been recognized and attacked."

Hux spoke in earnest, "Ren we had security, and I needed to take her for a special day, I wanted to spoil my beautiful wife. I wish you would just stop hovering, find some female to fuck senseless and leave Rey be. I appreciate the protection you can provide, but I'm not blind and unintelligent, I see you. You watch for me to fuck up and give you an opening, I'm not even angry anymore about it, I trust you more because I know you love her, you won't let Snoke or anything or anyone hurt her."

Kylo glared, "I won't disrespect you by denying it, I....don't know what I can do to change how I feel but...."he stopped cutting off his words abruptly, his head jerked.

"Rey!" He jumped up racing out of Hux's office, "the baby ! "

Hux followed him out in a hurry.


	40. Sweet girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey barely made it to the medbay, Kylo and Hux had practically ran the entire way to her when the knight sensed her water break.

"She's stable, the baby is fine, now we wait." The nurse reported.

Hux held Rey's hand, "thankyou, please bring her some water." He looked over her, the nurses had changed her into a med gown, braided her long hair, and he sat beside her anxiously waiting to meet Alexandria in person.

Kylo hung back in the far corner of the room, he refused to leave, but he knew he had no place being any closer to her.

"My dear you look absolutely breathtaking, " Rey smiled at her husband, cringing when another contraction hit her.

Hux stroked her wrist, her arm, raised his hand to her face petting her cheek before rising to kiss her temple. "Do you want Kylo to leave? Or can he stay, he is refusing to leave but he might if you tell him to."

She found Kylo in the room, they met eyes, "Alexandria wants him close, I do too, Tage I can't explain it but I feel he will know why."

Kylo blinked confused, what purpose he could serve he didn't know.

Then he dropped to his knees, he felt like he'd been hit hard, his eyes glazed and then he was somewhere else.... The little girl smiled up sweetly, "uncle Ben I need you to hold her hand when I come, you need to hide my power. When I'm born he will be able to feel it, if you are touching her together the 3 of you can shield me. It has to be mommy, daddy, and you....your love will protect me."

Then he was standing in the med room, "Hux it's the child, she needs us to shield her as she comes. She says all 3 of us have to touch or Snoke will sense her. I...she trusts we can protect her."

The general lovingly comforted Rey through another contraction, "any excuse to touch my wife eh Ren, well come on closer, I won't bite, take a seat across from me, hold her other hand. I trust my daughter."

The two men eyed eachother, but each sat taking a hand as she screamed in pain and cried with each contraction.

The dr returned and guided them through. "You are doing great Rey, just keep breathing, she is coming quickly. It won't be long now."

The men were in awe, as Rey brought life into their world, Hux shed a tear of joy when his daughter cried out for the first time.

Kylo felt privy to a miracle, as if it was his own child. Love, so this was unadulterated pure love...the little baby was precious, so beautiful, her eyes full of knowing, her force power blazing. It was shining light , but also elegant darkness. The nurse helped Rey guide Alexandria to her breast, Hux and Kylo watching in silent adoration.


	41. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn, Kylo, and Hux looked down at a Rey lost to sleep curled up with the baby.

Kylo placed his hand on Hux's shoulder patting it, "congratulations general, they are magnificent. "

Hux turned and smirked, " Ren am I to assume you don't feel the urge to kill me today then."

Finn choked out a laugh. He had actually grown to more than tolerate the two evil bastards, ....well treading dangerously close to liking them at times. But he liked Rey safe and happy.

She seemed happy.

Kylo scowled, " not at the moment, no. But we do have a problem, I'm not just finding resistance spies in our ranks...I'm finding Snoke's. I've put my knights on several, I can't kill his without alerting him."

"Finn stay close to her when we cannot. You're quarters will be moved to the ones directly beside ours. When I leave or she's not with Ren you have to be in here with her and Alexandria."Hux directed.

"Let's let them sleep, the week has been overwhelming. Rey needs some time to bond and recover. But I swear I will stay close." Finn liked that they respected him despite the past, they all loved her, they all had to trust eachother to keep her safe.

As they exited the bedroom, Kylo and Hux discussed what Snoke's spies could have seen, no one knew Relea was Rey, they were certain. But it was common knowledge now Hux had taken a wife at some point before Starkiller fell, and had recently welcomed a child. Hux hoped that was not something that would seem important to their master.

This little truce with Kylo was a shaky thing, but if they required it, the general felt the younger man would die for his wife...for the baby girl. He knew Finn would as well.


	42. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt something akin to complete peace looking down at the tiny creature she held. The little fingers, little toes, she had mommy's nose and lips, she had daddy's auburn hair. Beautiful emerald eyes greeted her when she smiled, as she fed from her breast. Rey wished she had some memory of her mother, but she was definitely determined her daughter was loved, would always feel loved, and would never be abandoned.

Alexandria never lacked for entertainment, Finn loved sitting in the floor making faces to get a coo or two from her. Phasma and many others stopped in with gifts and congratulations.

Hux was surprised how kind the entire ship was, he even received gifts from the other generals and some political allies he'd made. Apparently consensus was he was more likeable as a husband /father, his officers smiled at him and asked how his little ladies were. All this fuss over a small human, but every time he saw her he could understand.

His daughter gave them all hope for a future, something beyond war, new life, new starts. He enjoyed giving her a bath, the way she kicked her small feet was enduring. Rey let him help with anything he wanted to when he could, he changed diapers, hummed to her, cuddled her up to give his tired wife a break. Rey felt awful, the baby didn't sleep much, she thought she was hideous. He made sure he told her how beautiful she was constantly.

Kylo was probably the one who hovered most, he had major resentments for his mother and father. So how loving and affectionate Rey was with her little girl drew him in like a moth to a flame, he watched every motion with fascination. He used the force to float toys around making Alexandria smile and giggle, they spoke in their minds alot. He found it odd that the child found him calming, despite his inner turmoil. He hadn't entered Rey's dreams in weeks, he felt shame for having done so before. But whenever she fell asleep around him, he couldn't help but touch her...stroke her hair or place a chaste kiss on her head.

Once he got brave and placed a light one on her cheek, terrified she'd wake. He would listen to her worries and jokes about Hux getting peed on, he would sit with her and Finn while the baby fed. Sometimes he or Finn would read for her.

Then there was a day that was magical.

He saw Finn at the door, "is it a bad time to see them?"

Finn replied,"no man, she just wanted to be alone a bit, but you can now, it has been a little while. "

He entered and made his way to the nursery, he could hear soft singing, he felt his chest tighten. When he saw the scene his mind just shut down.

Rey had Alexandria against her chest, her own eyes closed, she was spinning slowly, her bare feet working around the little room. She was dancing, so gracefully, floating along to her rhythmically soothing singing. It may have been in his head, but to him she glowed. The force buzzing around them, he wished he could step closer and dance with them, instead he watched, a tear escaped his eye, and he was thankful no one could see.

She was so lost in her happiness, she didn't seem to sense his presence. He left when he singing ceased. He needed to go hit something.


	43. Too quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the universe slows way down, you feel sound muted, you hear echoes of the past, you see whispers of the future, you miss the moments within the present.

"She really is amazing my dear, but if you keep bringing her the bridge I'll never get anything accomplished in my office." Hux teased as he tickled his baby girl's belly.

Rey had taken to surprising him periodically with a visit. He didn't really mind, but she was so deliciously distracting and his daughter was too cute to ignore.

"My soldiers truly think I'm a sapp now, they all feel like I can be approached, talked to, that was not the case before you. Once upon a time I was scary."

But Rey knew he wasn't serious, he liked that she hated to be away from him. He honestly wished he could stay with them more. Snoke had been unusually quiet lately, the resistance as well, it was like the universe decided it needed a break from war, relations with suppliers were smooth, and they'd acquired more allies. It was fantastic but unsettling, he'd never known life without a conflict going on. He didn't trust it.

"Rey, I have to attend a party soon, I want you to go, it's being hosted on Naboo. Political nonsense, but you would enjoy it. You deserve a night of finery, we can dress up and dance, I'm sure Finn will gladly come along. I can see if Phasma would be willing to babysit. Just a couple days, an evening to ourselves. You give me this and we can go anywhere you choose next time."

She considered, kissed his lips and grinned, " ok but when I tell you where I want to go you cannot tell me no."

"Agreed, now give me a real kiss before you two head back." He pulled her in tight and kissed her deep and long.


	44. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey kissed little Alex goodbye a hundred times, Phasma would guard her well, she knew, but it would be their first night away from her. A couple days Hux said, it would be good for them. He intended to pamper his wife, wine and dine her. Finn wasn't too keen on the trip , but agreed Rey couldn't hide on the ship indefinately, it was less suspicious if she made appearances like a normal officer's wife.

She followed Hux out and enjoyed the ride to Naboo, taking a snuggling nap on the way.

They hadn't seen Kylo at all in a week, the general didn't seem worried. Their hotel was luxurious, he had troopers stationed outside their door.

"Feel free to take a bath or shower my dear, I need to attend to a few things. A dress is being delivered to you in a matter of hours, a droid is going to be taking care of your look for this evening, your hair, makeup, but I want you to wear this tonight. " he opened a little black velvet box, inside was a delicate metal necklace adorned with a pearl, it was elegant and simple she thought.

She threw her arms around him determined to thank him properly.

"Now, I do not have time for that. I have several rather boring meetings before I put on my finery tonight. " he joked, kissing her.

She kissed him harder making him deepen it, she distracted him so thoroughly he didn't notice she'd guided him to the sofa until she shoved him down on his back. " I will not be ignored Tage." She said seductively, "I seem to have left my undergarments back on the Finalizer, o dear, what shall I do to keep myself warm. "

...kissing him again to silence the rebuttal he had. His pants were unhooked and moved quickly, as he tried to free himself to leave. Her straddling pinning him to the sofa, he tried again to lift her to get up and leave, but in answer all she did was grind into his crotch until he reacted enough to sneak him inside her wetness. He mumbled against her lips then moaned as she curled into him more. He was thoroughly trapped beneath her, his cock in a warm lovely place, he was done for now.

She rocked him as hard and fast as she could. She soaked him, and wouldn't let up until he followed, releasing into her. She finally let him breathe, looking into his eyes, both of them panting.

"If you're leaving you may have to change those pants, I seem to have mussed them up quite well, I believe that's called a quickie." She laughed against his neck. "Now I'll take a bath. And I'll see you later, I love my gift. I'm looking forward to stepping on your feet tonight when we dance." With a wink she left him.

He couldn't help but grin as she disappeared, gathering his pants he set out to get new ones.

Finn waited outside with the troopers, "She has a dress delivery coming and a droid to help her prepare for the party, I have a few meetings and I'll be back to fetch her. Comm me if there's an issue." Hux detailed to him.

* * *

 

When he arrived to get her later that evening, he was speechless, the dress hugged her body perfectly and though she was self conscious, she was stunning. The necklace accenting it, her long hair sleek and trailing down her back, her head crowned with tiny winding braids. He almost hated to go now, he would rather stay in the room and undo all the primping.

"My dear you are a sight, I will be the envy of everyone. " he made her blush. " shall we? Remember stay close, just small talk, if anyone make you uncomfortable let me know."

Rey sighed, "Is there only First Order allies and officers here tonight or will there be possible other guests?"

Hux held her hand as they walked, "no hidden guests as far as I know, this most definitely isn't a resistance friendly gathering. Finn will be there watching you, and troopers stationed as protocol. I would have liked Ren being here to search the crowd's minds, but I still haven't heard from him. If you see or feel anything yourself please alert Finn or me."

They were announced as they entered, "General Armitage Hux of the First Order Fleet and his wife the lady Relea Hux,"

Rey stood tall and proud next to him, she was not ashamed, she felt no malice in the room, many complimentary thoughts...and more sexual mental opinions. That made her giggle a little, but she hid it well, he guided her around the room gracefully introducing and talking with diplomats, senators, royalty. It was surprisingly pleasant.

Hours went by with no issue, then she spotted Finn in a rather heated discussion with a dark haired man.

She reached to feel their thoughts, and found yes, Finn knew the man. The man was from the resistance, the owner of the droid that had dragged her into the war. But if it hadn't, she wouldn't have been taken by Kylo, met Armitage, or had Alexandria, ...she couldn't feel angry.

She motioned for Hux, he saw them, he went over to help Finn, to quietly encourage the man to leave.

She glided out to the patio to get a bit of air, then she felt him.

Breath against the back of her neck, dark looming body behind her, "you look like starlight dancing on the ocean at night, you are captivating."

"Kylo...what?" Before she could move he spun her to face him, and crushed against her lips, his whole body pressed hers, holding tight.

Then just as suddeningly he released her, disappearing back into the night.


	45. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows creep and crawl within, they seep outward around the light. Slithering in the cracks of doubt and fear in the mind. Creating self loathing and despair. The being feels like they're drowning, starving and thirsty for a scrap of something kind. Love is such a far away dream...the nightmare seems a more realistic home. Power is such a fickle mistress, it demands you give everything, betray everyone without remorse, and the darkness feeds.

Hux returns to her, finding Rey still on the dark patio.

"Finn convinced his old friend to exit, the man was tipped to come here, aided. He saw you, he recognized you from holos Ren sent out long ago when he was still hunting you after the first attempt of Starkiller base. Poe works directly under General Organa, Leia, the resistance was told we had you. They were told you were a prisoner, he demanded an explaination from Finn. Since you are obviously fine, more than, and Finn working for our side now as well. They stepped out to talk privately more. I told commander Poe I would not kill him if he went quietly with Finn, I trust Finn to protect you. "

He held her, stroking her cheek, "it's fine my dear, what is wrong? You are shaking."

Rey looked up at him, she wasn't sure how to address it, "Kylo was here, I don't know if he still is, I can't feel his force signature now. But he....Tage he just appeared....he grabbed me and just kissed me....and vanished..." her voice trembled with every word.

Hux fumed, he already tolerated so much from the knight, he knew his feelings, he knew Rey was always something precious that they both wanted. The matter would have to be addressed again, she belonged to him not Ren, he had to cease overstepping. At this point he pitied the boy, and didn't even want to kill him anymore...he was a powerful ally. But she had chosen, why couldn't Ren respect that?

"I will handle it,"he said choking down his anger. "Come, we will dance and dine, and then I will take you back to the hotel and rid you of that gown. " she smiled timidly, and they returned to the crowd.

Kylo was still there, encased in shadow, he listened to Hux. He saw her tremble and stumble on her words to her husband. It amused him as strong as she was, the power within her, that he could reduce her to that with a kiss. Timid and fearing her lover's wrath. He knew Hux wouldn't blame her, Kylo couldn't stay away. He'd left her dreams alone, but he watched her still.

Keeping his distance, his desire wouldn't falter, the dark voices in his head whispering to simply take her and murder the general. That he could control her power and her offspring if he played it right. But he dismissed it, he wanted her by her own choice, so a taste for now was sating him.

The distraction had worked to his favor, however, he wanted to know how the resistance commander was tipped off, who had done it. Finn had eventually gotten the man to leave.

Kylo followed him instead of killing him, they needed information.

He heard the man activate his comm device when he reached his ship. "Tell Leia the jedi girl is not dead, she is living there with them. Finn guards her. She's not a damn prisoner, she is the redheaded fucker's wife. She had his kid, she's a traitor. Living it up in luxury. Pretty damn sure she's why Finn turned traitor. I didn't see Kylo Ren, just them. The place was crawling with First Order officers and sympathizers, I don't even know why they didn't take me or kill me when Finn spotted me. He just talked, got me to leave. I thought I'd get snatched outside, but no one came. I'm leaving now. Whoever sent us that tip wanted us to see her, to know the big wig General Hux married and is hiding a former rebel. I don't think anyone there realizes who she is, they were calling her Relea, and under all the glitz and glamour she barely is recognizable. I only did because of Finn, he freaked when he saw me looking at her. Keep this to yourself, tell only Leia.I'll be there soon. " he got in his ship and Kylo allowed him to leave.

So the resistance did not know who tipped them. This reaked of Snoke. Kylo stealed back into the night, he had things to look into.


	46. Spies that slither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have served me well, in your master's absence. Kylo Ren has proven to remain distracted and disappointing. Did they kill the pilot? " The dark hooded man knelt before the Supreme Leader, "thankyou Supreme Leader, no, they allowed the resistance pilot to leave unharmed, but he saw her. He knows, I assume he will report to General Organa. Hidden by my powers I observed several curious things. Hux did not have the pilot arrested on the spot, he left the defector to talk him into leaving. While they were distracted my master creeped in the shadows, he was hidden from me until he approached the jedi girl. He kissed her abruptly and then scurried away. Hux found her, she told him about Kylo. It was all quite...odd...to say the least. They don't appear to know who sent the pilot, it didn't seem like they felt my presence, even Kylo was too focussed on her to sense me, what do you wish me to do next?" Snoke grinned, "my two most powerful leaders have gone soft it seems and compete for a woman's attention, a jedi girl that was supposedly killed by one. They have both hidden her power from me, that child is the one I sent my apprentice to fetch for me! "

Kylo slipped back to where they had retreated, the hotel was mostly quiet.

Most of the party goers dispersed to their hotels or ships, he only cared about two of them. He had not remained to watch them dance or socialize, after following Poe he had decided he needed to contact his knights, having sent several to certain places and heard nothing. He couldn't be sure Snoke had anything to do with the commanders presence, but he also couldn't be sure he wasn't betrayed by one of his knights. He thought they were soley loyal to him, but they knew about Rey. They were a danger with that knowledge. He had gotten no summons to speak to his master, it was like he had been forgotten after his trials.

He's settled into a somewhat calm existance beyond the turmoil within his own head. Finn was tolerable, Hux...he thrived on annoying when possible, the child amazed him, and Rey....he was enchanted by her. He needed to be near her, his attempts at healthy ways to interact weren't going well, he kept failing. She had asked about training again since Alexandria was bigger, but that was also before he'd stolen that kiss. Which she'd immediately told Hux about, the two men would be having a conversation about It soon he assumed. Whenever the General could corner him. He got no responses from his knights, that was not normal. This did not bode well. One was sent fairly close, there was no reason not to respond. Surely they weren't all dead, he would feel it. He received one message finally, from his second, Giareos was meeting him back on the Finalizer in two days with intel.

Kylo stood outside Rey and Hux's balcony doors, silently he opened and entered, it was dark and quiet. The moonlight playing against their skin, he could hear their breathing. He could see clothes scattered on the floor, her elegant gown nearest the door, it must have been first to go. Hux laid on his back, chest bare, blankets covering the rest, Rey's hair now out of her updo and sprailing around her head, her naked form laying against her husband. But she was turned just so, Kylo could see her breasts, the sheets barely covered her at all, legs out, she looked like a lovely tangled vine.

They only hid her moist center, he found it absolutely devine, they both looked beautiful together.

He couldn't hate Hux for having her, he envied him, she chose him. Why could Kylo simply not accept that choice, he just kept fucking with her head, stepping on the general's toes, pushing them. He brushed against both their minds, they had made love thoroughly at returning to the room, they had collapsed after hours of exploring and felt the buzz of love. He wanted that, taste of it, he closed his own eyes and wallowed in their memories.

It was sad and pathetic, not very becoming of a strong evil sithling monster. Was he really that monster anymore? Rey and her daughter had infected him with their light, was he anything now?

He stepped closer, closer, he was so close to Rey. He ran his hand along her hip, up to her neck, to her face, and froze.

She stared at him.

His palm was against her cheek, in his head she spoke calmly...

("Kylo you cannot be here, why are you here. If he wakes, he will be understandabley hostile. You can't touch me like this, you need to go. Please. ")

He dropped to his knees letting his hand leave her. ("I.....can't stay away from you, I am weak. I am sorry, I crave your warmth and light, I envy him, I covet his wife, this could be me in this bed with you had he not hidden you from me, you could have chosen me...my mind won't cease tormenting me. I...tried to pretend...to make myself stop....to pretend another body was yours hoping the release would free my body of it's want, I had to end the attempts...it only made me crave the real you more, and the night you were grief stricken about Finn...you took comfort from me....I had you...I felt whole....but it wasn't real to you. I let you believe it was a dream. Then I did something foul, I kept coming to you in your dreams, even when you asked me about force visions and dreams I didn't confess. But I did stop, after the baby was born, I stopped. I saw you tonight, I kissed you. I got off on how you trembled, I am cruel to you and myself. I am gone. I am a walking dead man for betraying my master, but I find I do not care. I am just trying not to hurt you more than I have, my love is toxic, I am a monster, I do not know my place in all this. I know what I want, but I cannot and will not make you do anything. Kill me Rey, or make me stop.")

She blushed, then she cringed at what he'd confessed, it was alot to absorb. ("Please Kylo, leave, I can't even respond to all those things right now, it was so much, just go. Please go. ")

She sat up, he stood over her.

He leaned down and was so near her face that she flinched ("kiss me once by choice and I will go, just once. Or I'll wake him. Or perhaps I should return to my master. ")

She glared, ("that's not by choice then")

She leaned up, letting her lips graze his ...then more, he moaned lightly at the feeling. His hand slid down her side, brushing the side of her breast, he felt her stiffen, but she didn't break the kiss.

The force swam around them. He pulled back his hand and mouth.

("Thankyou Rey, please don't despise me once you think over my deeds, I am not returning to my master. I won't harm your...husband. I am yours, just yours. Please just don't send me away permanently. The darkness will devour me.") and then he slipped back out the way he came.

A thief in the night, stealing a kiss, now more, begging not to be punished for his confession or his treachery.

She glanced around the room, still sitting up, then down at her Tage. He looked so peaceful.

She nuzzled him with her nose, her hand snaking down to grip him. She needed him awake and helping her forget the evening's enlightenment, she needed to be lost in his touch and mouth for a while to ease her own conscience.

He mumbled in response and woke more fully rather quickly, hardening in her small palm. "Well, then round two my dear, I think I can muster the strength."

He hummed against her neck as she mounted him, she was wet and wanting he would not deny her. She was glorious and forceful, thrusting her hips so diligently quick that he was drenched by her moments later, he couldn't compose himself after and released. She kissed him deep and laid on top of him pulling the blankets over and up to their necks. She just needed to feel him after Kylo's little speech.

Drifting off to sleep she even wondered how often he had possibly watched them make love...would he have crossed that line as well. So much uncertainty, Tage would help her figure it out. But not tonight. She raised her mental shields and closed her eyes.


	47. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It made no logical sense to Leia, her son had become a heartless beast, he never spared anyone. Then recently several strange things occurred at once. He allowed Finn to rejoin the First Order after defecting, he was seemingly protecting the girl Rey, and had spared Poe when they'd caught him at the party. Poe was glad no one imprisoned or killed him, but it was still odd. She had always hoped there was goodness left in him, but losing Han by his hand and Luke soon after made her abandon that hope.

"So the girl doesn't seem forced? They all act like they are working together?" She asked Poe.

He shook his head, "It's all so wierd General, Finn was listened to when he asked to just talk to me and let me leave. General fucking Hux! It was surreal, and I never saw Kylo Ren, but I think he was watching it all. I kept expecting him to pop up after I headed to my ship to slice me up. But no, no troopers, no Kylo, no anybody. She is going by a new name, she's married to Hux and had his kid apparently. All this is happening under Snoke's nose I guess. But someone wanted us to know, or they wouldn't have tipped us she was alive and where to see proof. "

He turned away from her pacing, "Rey would be the only reason Finn would go back, that at least makes sense. "

The general responded, "He could be why they keep finding our spies. They have killed every one of them, despite the girl living in comfort, they've still been ruthless.."

He flustered, "but not me, they let me leave. I never even really got threatened."

"We have to find out who betrayed them, who sent you there. And why. My son and Hux would have reasons for not giving her to Snoke, he still has a bounty out on her head. He has been sending out people to find a force sensitive, a specific level of power within the child, could her child be that child he wants? Could they be hiding THE child right under Snoke's radar?"

Leia winced at the thought of an innocent baby trapped in the middle of those evil beings. "Why not give it to their master? Why risk his wrath for betrayal?"

It was all odd, they needed more information. And it wasn't like she could comm her son or the General and ask them. "Check what sources you can, but try to avoid bringing extra attention to Rey and the baby if possible, before my son took her she was no one. Luke says she had potential in the force, but we never found her to train with him. The map to him they wanted didn't matter, he came when he felt her awaken. My son took her for nothing, so why was everyone still searching for her when she was obviously not lost or dead? Why would Finn agree to anything?"

She sent Poe to see Maz and once alone, she sent an encrypted messege to her son, he probably wouldn't give her answers but they had to try.


	48. Silence is a virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She soaked contently beneath hot water and cute little bubbles, it was possibly childish this joy but she didn't care. What is life without indulging your inner child, finding the simple pleasures in small things. Phasma and oddly Finn were enjoying play time with the baby in the captain's quarter leaving Rey alone with quiet and of course bubbles...and unfortunately her thoughts...of Ren's little visit....his multiple confessions....and her allowance to submit to his begging for a kiss while Hux lay next to her fast asleep...she huffed. What would she do now?

Her fingers popped the little bubbles, she hummed to herself, she could tell Hux everything Kylo said....or she could wait and see what stupid thing he did next. But she realized she had to, everything had to be out, she wasn't some animal waiting to be branded.

She closed her eyes lost in her musings, she didn't hear him enter their rooms or the fresher.

A hand lightly grazed from her toe, which was elevated out of the water, down her calf, her knee, her thigh, between her thighs, brushing along the edge of her lips, her clit, ....she breathed heavy, afraid to open her eyes, the hand took her reaction as an invitation to continue.

The fingers intruded within, one rubbing her clit kindly as the others danced causing a whimper, a whine, "my dear you are pleasantly pink skinned and decorated in bubbley lingerie, I believe you may be trying to seduce an old man." He chided, "I believe you need a reminder of how truly delectable I find you. "

She kept her eyes squeezed shut, he explored deep with his gifted fingers, until he got what he wanted, clenching walls and hot release inside her. He bent low and snatched a perked nipple into his happy mouth, causing her to moan.

She reached out finding him naked, pawing at him to get his proper thankyou for making her bath all the more relaxing. He let the rose nip go and found her mouth, kissing her hard as she handled him, as he continued his own underwater attack. He was able to feel another climax from her before she caused his own messy outcome.

"I suppose now we need a shower." Rey joked. She let out the bath water, stood and they joined eachother in washing away their fun. He wrapped her wet form reverently with a large towel, then himself, he brushed her hair, and kissed her shoulder.

"Come my rebel goddess, I arranged an extended night alone, let's enjoy a nice meal and fall asleep exhausted, after a thurough round of exhausting activity. " he winked.

Rey blushed, "I swear you are a teenager, or at least have the stamina of one. But we do need to discuss some things, they can wait. I have missed you today."

She eyed their meal, it was all small delicious things he knew she liked, nothing big or heavy. She chuckled, he didn't want their stomachs too full apparently. She was finishing her last bite, when he left his chair, fell to his knees at hers, his head laying against her.

She petted his soft red hair. He raised, looked her lovingly in the eye and made to part her legs, tugging at the towel, he positioned her closer to the edge of her chair, he delved into her with his tongue. Using his finger then two, he sucked and licked, he concentrated on just her clit a while with a steady suckle as his fingers kept working. She enjoyed a third orgasm, and gripped his hair accordingly.

She looked down at the head between her legs...she loved this fire haired general, but as she looked down in her haze again ....the hair was raven black silk and long....she tried to focus and then to move away but the head remained devouring her deeply, blinkly hysterically....she sighed when the hair she peered down at was red again, was her mind playing tricks because of her guilty conscience? Or was Kylo putting thoughts in her head?

As he forced another screaming wash from her she couldn't think, "Tage....Tage... please take me to bed....I need all of you....now!"

Hux wet faced got up, smirking, scooped her up and carried her to their bed,...he fucked 2 more massive reactions from his distracted wife before he achieved his own, oblivious to her previous hazed blip of thought.

* * *

Finn would NEVER have predicted sitting on his former captain's floor playing with a baby. He despised her before, she seemed so human now.

Alexandria had been making all sorts of things float around the room, and her new vocal sounds were making him melt. She was worth being here, within the world he thought the resistance needed to destroy.

Watching Rey and Hux made him smile, who knew how sweet a psychopath could be? He lived to make her happy, and was so gentle with the baby girl, it was not what he expected. Even Kylo Ren in his oddness had grown on him because of how they treated his friend.

He did miss Poe, he hoped he would never have to face him as a true enemy.

"I have to say FN-....Finn, I didn't expect you to impress me. You have proven to be a visble asset. And actually enjoyable company. Their little girl adores you. They trust you completely." Phasma confessed.

He stiffened a bit, but smiled, "I appreciate that, I know that means something coming from you. They trust you too. Rey says you are the only person Hux trusts above himself."

"That may be true, but I see hard times coming over the horizon. Snoke knows about Rey and the child, I can feel it in my bones, it can only be him who sent that tip to Organa, Ren is a ticking time bomb, but he will keep hiding Rey. He would not betray her or her baby to that creature, not now, he is smitten to deeply. And yes I know she's with Hux, but Ren hovers....he was obsessed before he truly even knew her like he does now, he is lost. Unless Snoke figures out how to turn him using his love for her against all of us of course...all three of them need to face it head on before that is a weapon the Supreme Leader realizes he can access."

Finn shruggs, "you may be right, but getting them to talk about that particular issue might be uncomfortable ...if not combustible. Hux has a temper, both evil jackasses are territorial of her in a way, it's a dangerous dance they perform." He scoops up the cooing angel to go change her becore another bottle."Maybe Ren is who we can talk to first, I might can attempt it but if he gets fired up I'm backing down. You could broach Hux, then we can talk to Rey. "

* * *

 

Later that night Kylo fights sleeplessness again, he decides to reread the messege from his mother.

She was glad he had not murdered the girl, or Finn. And appreciated his refraining from imprisoning or killing Poe. She was trying to find out who sent the tip to them about Rey, the general thought the girl was still in danger. Reluctant to admit she was safe with he and General Hux, but she hasn't given up hope in her son. Warning him to keep his eyes open, to stay safe himself. And to please stop killing her spies. It was funny to him, he actually laughed. He would share this with Hux he supposes.

He felt a pull to check on Rey, he hadn't bothered her.

He'd had a revealing meeting with his knight, the rest were gone he was told. This one had been hiding. Snoke had ordered them each to report to him, he had requested certain things and when they denied him in reverence to Kylo who they deemed master over them, the cruel ass had killed each one painfully. Only one avoided it by taking a knee and repledging loyalty to Snoke. He warned Kylo knowing it would lead to his death. Ren offered sanctuary on the Finalizer in secret. The man told him his old master had been spying on him since his trials, that Rey and her daughter would eventually be in danger. That Snoke thought him weak and the general as well, that someone would come to destroy them and retrieve the girl. It would be unexpected and swift. It was supposed to be done by this knight. He had offered Kylo to take his life. Kylo gave him mercy instead, perhaps he was weak now. He ordered him to hide, he found no lies in his head. He would talk to Hux then come to him with a plan. They all needed Snoke gone.

He thought of Rey, he found her force easily, her mind was wide open....she was relaxed...he saw water...oh! A bath, she was in her bath. She was tumbling thoughts of him...what he'd said. She hadn't told Hux yet.

Her breathing quickened, he was privy to Hux's actions, there and after their dinner.

He knew it was an invasion. He was about to stop watching when she saw him...not really him, but his head...his face for a moment doing what Hux was happily performing between those tanned slender legs, ....her mind had wandered to him! He hadn't put it there.

He saw them move on to the bedroom and felt no shame in releasing his own built up frustrations to their motions, it was...freeing, torturous and delicious. It was wrong to invade their privacy, but he couldn't stop himself.

He felt she hadn't noticed his presence, so lost in their passion, but he realized he wasn't angry at not being the one there. He was satisfied being where he was despite his desire to have her.

He left them to their sleep, now quite ready to close his eyes as well. So he would have 2 topics for Hux tomorrow, his mother and the murder of all his knights. Tomorrow seemed too close....


	49. Ignorance is bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux woke feeling quite rested, Rey was still sleeping sound, he had apparently worn her out last night. He proudly smirked. He carefully slipped out from under the sheets, then bent to kiss her bare spine. She truly looked like a goddess, he shook his head, before she could have been just another dead at his hands...at Ren's. Hux cannot even wrap his mind around that now. The trip had been enjoyable, but Ren's stolen kiss had dampened their time some, last night had been needed.

He told Phasma to take the morning off, to bring the baby to Rey when she woke.

He showered, dressed, and grabbed a couple bites of breakfast as he headed out.

He found himself at Kylo's door. He wanted to despise the boy, he's been a thorn in his side since he arrived. Their Supreme Leader had pitted them against eachother so often, but Ren had suffered the most. His 'training' was cruel, the dark prince was covered with scars. He wanted to hate Kylo, but pity was more prevelant.

Kylo answered wearing just low hugging sleep pants, Hux had to admit the younger man was physically more muscular and fit, it made him slightly self conscious. "Ren, we have matters to discuss."

Kylo smirked, motioned him to enter, "that would be an understatement, ...caf general?"

Hux sat across from him, and took a cup, "thanks, ...though you've overstepped again Ren. I've been borderline patient, but you kissed her....again. I can't allow you to keep pushing into our space. Why can you not respect me even a little, ...my marriage?"

Kylo shifted, "general I do, ...I just have weaknesses I can't seem to defeat... but I have to table this topic a moment. My mother sent me an encrypted messege, and my last living knight came to me about Snoke's treachery. Hold your anger with me until after I explain."

He explained every detail, Hux looked worried, "so he truly does know about her...Alexandria....that I...you...have betrayed him. He will punish us you know. Snoke already thought you were weak, now he knows we are both traitors. He can't have them Ren, he'll destroy their light, use them."

"Hux, I'll figure out how to stop him. Anyone can be killed, and I'm... ...motivated. You may despise my little disregards of territory, but you know my affections also secure their safety. You can afford to be generous, you are allowed more than a stolen kiss..." Kylo tried to sound reassuring.

If the general knew all Kylo had done, he's sure there would be a blaster in his face. Rey hasn't divulged all of it yet. The dream invasion, the pretending he'd told her about, their late nite kiss after he confessed...ignorance could be bliss. They couldn't afford to be at eachother's throat when their master could try to take Rey and Alex any time.

Hux turned red, "Ren ! I get it, I can't fucking kill you because I need your sithy mojo to protect my little family, but cease this ongoing testing of boundaries with Rey. Quit trying to seduce her away from me, respect our choice!" He stomped out and headed to the bridge.

Kylo let him, he knew. He knew if he backed off Rey wouldn't pursue him, but his mind couldn't. He wondered how Snoke would attack. He needed to converse with his knight. Kylo changed and left.


	50. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria was growing faster, she was strong in the force and amused herself easily. Everyone bent over backwards to take care of her and make her smile. Rey had encouraged her not to graze people's minds uninvited. Her soul was matured, she was compassionate and protective. She used her mind to talk to her parents, Finn, Phasma, Kylo, and sent calm into people around the ship when she felt their anxiety. She's been trying block a severe darkness that keeps trying to access Kylo. But it's pushing harder and harder against her shielding. As her mother put her in a frilly dress she gazed lovingly at the light that danced around the woman who gave her life. He father had a darker hue to the light circling him, but it blended with her mother's perfectly when they were close. It made their child happy.

"Little one I love you so much. Your father will be remembered for many horrible things , but you my sweet girl are his finest achievement and the only one that matters." Rey kissed her nose causing a giggle.

"Let's go see mommy's flowers." She carried her to the wall garden.

Rey frowned, many of her plants were suffering, but she wasn't sure why. Space wasn't agreeing with them anymore it seemed. "Oh no, that's sad, maybe daddy can find me some new ones soon. "

Alexandria scrunched her tiny brow, Rey stood amazed when the entire wall turned green and the flowers bloomed bright. Happy noises came from her baby girl. Who seemed pleased with herself.

Rey cuddled her up, "thankyou baby, it's beautiful. I'm sure daddy will love it." The little child wiggled excitedly.

Rey picked a few flowers for the table. "Tage will love it!"

She heard a knock, at the door was Kylo, she glared. "I don't have time for you. Come back when Tage is here. "

He entered anyway, " It's not like that Rey, I felt her, her power she just used. He looked toward the wall garden. His face full of awe. "She's gifted Rey, but not safe anymore here.We were right, Hux and I, Snoke knows. He will come for you and her."

"I am safe near Tage, Alex too. I'm more worried about you right now than Snoke, you're the one who keeps doing things to me. Your rediculous musings of love, I love him Kylo. I love Tage, I am his wife, the mother of his child." She was still holding Alex, who raised a small fist toward him.

He moved hard against the wall. It startled them both. He fought against it, but couldn't move. "She wants you to stay back too I see."

But then they were lost in a blur...Kylo was standing over Rey saber drawn hot. He looked manic, blackened, she was dirty and bloodied. He stopped, turned off and dropped his saber. Kneeling down his hand ran along her body, cuts and bruises disappeared. He crushed his mouth to hers and she welcomed it. They were surrounded by light, warm and crisp. Snoke was near looking down at them in disbelief and annoyance. He shot lightning in their direction, it bounced off the light surrounding them as they kissed. Rey cried as it deepened, gripping Kylo's hair in her fist. His hand rested against her heart, he pulled away breathless, ("he's not dead Rey, Snoke didn't kill him, she protected him like us. He sent me to get you. He told me to tell you he loves you. I....I'm so sorry that demon got in my head, I couldnt live with hurting you. I love you too.")

Just as quick, the blur around them shifted back to the room on the Finalizer.

Kylo was not against the wall anymore, he was leaning his head against hers, Alex staring up at them. Their lips grazing as they breathed hard. Both quite startled and confused.

Rey stepped back, "what was that? Why did she...do that to us?"

He looked lost, "Rey...I don't know, but it means Snoke can get to you and her....and Hux....we need to tell him."


	51. Words are empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sat quiet. After listening to Kylo confess his part and Rey hers, they both explained what they each saw because of little Alex. He sat, absorbing all these THINGS he had not been privy to. He straightend up in the chair, still not looking at them, "is that everything Ren? Is that every single thing you've done to her? ...so much more than a few stolen kisses Ren...Rey, you both should have told me. This...vision that Alexandria brought on inside you both....it can't be ignored. ...none of this can be..."

Rey went to him, he didn't push her away, he gently let her sit next to him and held the hand presented. He kissed her knuckles, closing his eyes.

Kylo answered him, "yes Hux, that's all of it... all my sins. I could apologize but it would be a lie, I regret nothing except causing either of you pain. Empty words cannot change anything. I cannot change how I feel, and it seems the force keeps pulling her toward me as well. But she loves you ....I know that is true. And the other truth is you need me to defeat Snoke, your child sees it's true."

He didn't dare move closer to them. He couldn't believe the general has not jumped up and hit him or even raised his voice.

Hux sighed, he felt betrayed but more unsure. He truly believed, even without her words, that Rey didn't invite the things Ren had committed, but he hated she had not trusted HIM enough to tell him about the dreams, about Ren's repeated attempts. And now he knew, the man had used some woman pretending she was Rey...until the lie wasn't enough. Ren had Rey for real that night...when he'd lost his temper about Finn...in her grief fogged ...the man had his wife completely, convinced her it wasn't real, and then repeatedly through her dreams, even coming to her recently with Hux laying asleep beside her... kissed her....it was infuriating. But his anger...would solve nothing, it wouldn't kill Snoke.


	52. Giareos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did he believe you?" Snoke asked within his mind, "that you are still loyal to him?" Giareos winced, the pressure wasn't pleasant, "he did master."

Giareos gave Kylo what information he had, where Snoke was last, what his intentions seemed to be. He wanted his apprentice to return to the fold. He wanted Rey and her child to use their power. His knight told him what their leader did to kill the other knights, the torture and depravity released unto them. Giareos had caved outta fear, vowed to Snoke and came to Kylo to take them.

"He will kill you if he realizes you came to me."

"Kylo, you can go to him, you can end this. Take the child to him if not her, he will stop. Or kill Hux and leave. Snoke may even take just you, only you know. He wants his pound of flesh. Who do you want him to have? What do you want master? Maybe he will forgive your trespass, reach out to him and see." The man pleaded.

"You owe Hux nothing, you could take what you want, give Snoke what he wants," Kylo wasn't sure why his knight was so sure, but he still wasn't.

* * *

 

Rey still held his hand, "Tage, are you ok? Please don't hate me..."

He turned to look into her eyes, " my dear, why would you even ask that? I could never hate you, I rather dislike you didn't trust me enough to tell me sooner. I'm no saint, I know Ren and his absence of conscience. I knew, how badly he wanted to find you, I hid you from him...from Snoke. I sold my soul to him to keep you hidden, I knew his want ...his obsession just kept growing. I ignored him, the danger he could be out of fear for Snoke finding you and our baby. But that left you vulnerable to him. I'm sorry Rey...you were not a weapon to keep for myself, you were not someone to seduce and control, you mean something to me, you brought life to my black heart, you made me a husband and father. I don't have the capacity to hate you. Even if a small part of you wants him, feels drawn to him because of your powers. I can't even hate him for wanting you, he is broken...starving for this...he naturally self-destructs and hurts anyone around him."

He kissed her palm and brought it to his face, she cried and kissed him.

Kylo just watched, he knew what he'd done. He had stepped over boundaries over and over because he was selfish, pathetic, and just wanted. He didn't see it was truly wrong, his feelings weren't an excuse to do what he'd done. Watching them being so tender, listening to Hux's words stabbed him in the heart. She wouldn't out right choose him...her love was not his. Even though he had gotten her body, he had never taken her from Hux.

"I...know she isn't mine Hux, never had been. What I did...I know I'm supposed to feel guilt or regret, I can't. It's all I could have of her.... I manipulated circumstances to get her body, but you always had her heart...I'm cruel, I'm evil,...I truly am a monster...what do you need to do to me to satisfy your anger? Don't hold any of my actions against her, not even her fear of telling you the confusing things I was doing. I kept pushing, even when you and Rey both asked me to back off."

Hux stood and faced him, he didn't look at him with hate, "we are deeply damaged men Ren, our pasts, our families are complicated and painful. Snoke has twisted us inside, pitted us against one another for years. I have finally grown into an actual human being because of my wife and daughter. Ren, you can't just have them, I can't share her with you. And now, with the danger she and Alex are in, I can't be distracted by your fixation on her. You have to stop Ren, focus on killing Snoke, saving both of the girls we care for. Protect yourself. But when this is over you have to find a life of your own, you only hurt yourself wanting someone you can't have. He will use you to hurt her if you don't stop."

Kylo sank to the floor, he looked sullen. His tear filled eyes found Rey, she felt his force energy flux. Hux looked down at him indifferent. Kylo closed his eyes, he knew what he should do, he knew what he was being asked to do, he knew what Rey kept telling him, he knew what Snoke wanted. With everything out in the open he had nothing to hide behind.

He mentally called out to his former master, ("master, tell me, can I trade myself for her? You can have my life to do with as you will, just let me come to you in their place.")


	53. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt sorry for him, tears were streaming down his pale cheeks, on his knees he looked so small. Not scary and intimidating, fragile and alone. She couldn't comfort him, Hux needed her to refrain after all that had been discussed. Rey held Alex and started to feed her. Hux looked down at Kylo finally, "get up Ren, don't be so dramatic. You don't have be angsty and lost in self hate. You can find peace, but first Snoke." Kylo didn't move, he froze.

"Ren...?" Hux tried again.

"Finn! Come help me with Ren!"

Finn came running, "what's wrong with him?"

Hux rolled his eyes," information overload, can you help me get him to his quarters? Rey, we will be right back."

* * *

 

Later that night, the baby was sleeping so quietly. Rey watched her child a while before Hux came to find her. "Hey, I just wanted to watch her a bit. Sorry Tage."

He smiled, " you created her, watch her all you like, I am not jealous of my beautiful daughter. I feel privileged to have you both."

Hux kissed her temple, bent into the crib bestowing the same kiss to Alexandria. "Come ravage me when you are ready my dear!" He said playfully before returning to their room.

Rey tucked her in again. As she turned to leave a shadow moved in front of her, she fell to the floor.

Hux thought he heard a bump, he was going to investigate when he was struck on the head, the crash echoing.

Dark arms scooped up Rey and departed.

Alex didn't cry, she was lost in a force induced sleep. Hux unconscious on the floor.

Quick feet moved down the hall, corridor after corridor. At the hanger another set of feet joined. They closed the ramp and settled in. Laying Rey on a small cot in the back quarters of the ship, they set course and left before anyone could react.

Phasma tried to contact Hux about the unscheduled ship leaving, got no answer. She tried Finn, same. Then she tried Kylo, same.

She went to Hux's quarters, she found a screaming baby, Hux on the floor, and Rey gone. Not good.She requested med droids, and cuddled Alex while they tended to Hux.

Ren came in, rushing toward her, "what...? Where's Rey?"

Phasma paused, "gone...it seems they were attacked late last night. Will you go check on Finn, he didn't answer either."

Finn was unconscious in his room too. With a similar nasty lump on his bloody head.

Kylo swallowed, using the force he felt for his knight, nothing.... he was not on the ship. He knew, this was Snoke. After calling to his master, Kylo had been stuck in a force haze. Snoke had told him what he wanted. But he had Giareos take her anyway. He needed to know where they were going.


	54. When you lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have the girl, I induced sleep in the child. But when I tried to pick the baby up I was unable, it was as if it pushed me back even in sleep. Kylo Ren did not appear, he will be accused of her absence I'm sure." Giareos reported. "Very good, yes bring the girl to me. I told him I would take him back, but he had to bring me the girl or the child, he failed to do so. Still a disappointment. You are my apprentice now, you have already learned so quickly. I don't sense any of his conflict in you." Snoke seemed pleased.

Hux grumbled as he woke, he had a massive headache. Rey! Alex!

"Where are my girls? Are they ok?"

Phasma looked solumn, "Alex is fine and here, ...Rey is gone"

He was pissed, "When did Ren leave? Do we know where they might be headed? That fucking bastard! I'll kill him,... I'll bring him back to life, and kill him again!"

She shifted uneasily, "General...Kylo Ren is still here. The ship's records and video show him in his quarters, he didn't leave them until I tried contacting him and Finn."

Hux was surprised, after all that transpired, his mind had automatically assumed Kylo took Rey. "Does he know who took her?"

The captain frowned, "that knight that came to him, Ren thinks it was him. He says he called out to Snoke to trade his life for hers, for the baby's...because he wasn't needed here anyway. Snoke acted like he would take him back...but he had to bring either Rey or the child. He claims to have refused. He says he was frozen in a sort of force haze, he didn't feel it when Giareos took Rey, but he can feel he isn't on the ship. An unscheduled ship left right around the time I found you and saw she was gone."

"He may know where the man will take her, I still consider this his damn fault." Hux pulled himself off the med cot. He needed to find Ren and Finn, they needed to find her, quickly.

He found Ren sulking in Finn's quarters."well? Ren where would he take her? Straight to Snoke? "

Kylo looked up at the manic man, "yes, but Snoke has moved locations. He isn't where he was, I think he's on his ship, I think they keep moving. He wouldn't take just me.... I....I'm so sorry...Snoke made me lost in my head so I wouldn't interfere. Alexandria was in a force sleep, they thought they could take her too, she was able to some what protect herself. The power they tried to use on her didn't last long, but it did keep her from stopping them from taking her mother. She confirmed it was my knight. He had help, someone had a ship ready to leave."

The general stepped back, "this is all still your fault!"

Phasma interjected, "General, Ren...you have a summons...from him. Snoke wants you both in the audience chamber."


	55. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt cold, her body heavy from sleep, every muscle ached...she was surrounded by darkness. She didn't recognize the shadow that took her, but she felt the familiar metal on her wrists...she was cut off from using her powers. Alexandria ! TAGE! She felt PANIC.... Then a sweet warmth...("I'm not with you mommy, I'm with daddy, they hurt daddy. ") the messege was so faint...but she felt her daughter's reach. ("I kept trying to talk to you mommy but you didn't hear me...you were asleep.") Rey loved her girl so much,("I'm so glad you're safe baby, tell daddy I love him, tell him and uncle Ben I didn't recognize the man who took me , but he has powers, he was in all black like Kylo...Ben, he didn't speak to me just put me to sleep. Tell them I can't see or feel anything here, and I can't use my powers, I have bracelets on.") ("Ok mommy...we love you....they will save you... I know it!") And then it was gone, the connection.

Rey sat huddled in a corner, she had no idea how long.

She knew hunger was hitting her, she felt dirty. Thirsty. So cold. Her night dress was shabby and thin, torn, no warmth. She felt some comfort knowing Armitage and Alexandria were alive and safe. Her daughter reaching her mind made her feel strong enough to endure whatever was coming. She would die for her daughter. No one came, it feels like an eternity drifting in and out of consciousness. She thought about Hux and Kylo, surely they could get along long enough to find her. This had to be because of Snoke, it didn't feel like something the resistance would do.

Tage....she missed his lips, his fingers, the soothing beat of his heart. He loved her, she knew he did. His cold soul warmed to her, her touch made him whole...brought out his kindness. He acquired her for the wrong reasons, but kept her for the right ones. He made her body quake and writhe with his own. He was a good father unlike his own cruel one.

Kylo, he entered her mind too, he did stupid fucked up things to her. He expressed his emotions and wants entirely the wrong ways, his mind didn't process things the right way, no boundaries. But he loved her, she knew it. He made her feel worshipped in those dreams, her body responded to him. Her force energy reached for him. She cared about him, but it wasn't love.

She found she couldn't hate either man for their atrocities, for any pain they had caused her. Hux had given her Alex, Kylo had refused to give her to Snoke. She sighed, at this moment she would wrap her arms either man ecstatic if they came in to save her.

Her tears fell, she wanted to hold her little girl, she missed her so much. She missed Finn, his smile and boundless friendship. He would keep Hux and Kylo from killing eachother. Her boys, she guessed they were all 3 hers. She wondered what Snoke wanted with her, why had she not been dragged to him yet. Her body felt numb, she didn't scream for anyone, there was just no point. After being in this blackness so long would her eyes even work? Without her force she felt like a piece of her was gone, hollowed out. Her head hurt from thinking so damn much.


	56. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo watched her, the little beauty rolled over, grinning, she was tickled with herself. He smiled. "Ren, we have to go, Phasma will sit with Alex. " Hux gave her a soft kiss, "I'll be back sweetness, daddy has to take uncle Ben to check on where mommy went."

The two men walked in silence, nothing good awaited them in the audience chamber. There was no way Snoke wouldn't hurt them. He had not waited long to contact them.

Almost to their destination, Kylo broke their quiet. "She's not dead Hux, he wouldn't bother with us if she was. And you know Alex would feel it, she'd be upset. I would probably feel her force loss as well. "

Kylo tried to half comfort Hux and himself. "I can't lose her Ren, she made me feel like a real person, she gave me a daughter, a life I never deserved. Please help me get her home." The General almost begged.

At the doors they gave eachother a look. "Whatever he does or says Hux, hold your anger, he'll push you. He wants an excuse." Kylo told Hux.

The giant holo image of their master waited. "Supreme Leader we are here, you summoned us?" Hux spoke first. "How may we serve you?"

Their cruel master laughed mocking him, " serve me? General you both have been serving yourselves. You and Kylo Ren refused my orders, hid the girl and her child from me, have done nothing to show your loyalty. Yes you killed some resistance scum, blew up some ships and bases...you did nothing ! Both of you seduced by her innocence, by what you wanted between her legs!"

Hux moved forward only to be frozen in place.

Kylo remained in place, "master, is...she... alive?"

Snoke looked into him, "my unloyal apprentice, so weak...so single minded at times...you obsessed over finding the girl....then hid her from me....her child from me. I am your master ! Yes, the would be jedi whore is alive, she is enjoying my welcome. She is relaxing in the spoils of my generous luxury. I'm a kind master, she will make a remarkable new apprentice. Well, along with your former knight, Giareos proved his dedication...in place of your denial. You gave up so much power for a woman who chose a mere human over you. It's amusing and sad, you truly are pathetic, you could have forced her to bend to your will...killed your competition...brought me the child. You were to be a new Vader! You are nothing a whisper of your bloodline ! "

Kylo dove at the holo with a growl, only to be knocked to his knees. He screamed as his bones cracked.

"SNOKE! Leave him be !" Hux yelled, still frozen.

"Defending him? Really general I'm impressed, you allowed him to fuck her repeatedly and now you beg for his life. I could solve your problem and snap his neck now, what would you do for that gift? To have Rey back would you give me your daughter? Who do you need or want more?" The master was entertaining himself with their misery.

"Ah, you try to argue inside what he did was mostly in her head and doesn't count, you let him live because of your need to feel less evil in her eyes. She doesn't truly require either of you. Neither do I !"

He threw them both against the wall. His fingers shot lightning into them both. Suddenly his face contorted.

("you can't have them ! They are mine !")the voice screamed. The image of Snoke cringed, faded.

Kylo sat up painfully, ( "Alex?")

Light encircled his body and Hux, the general coughed..."Ren,...how? What happened? Who stopped him?...you?"

Kylo helped him up, their bodies healed and sore. "She stopped him Hux, it was your daughter....she hurt him....she made him leave when he was about to kill us both. She healed us, ...from your quarters. She's banished him from this site, he can't access us here anymore, I feel it. This space is empty of his power, his influence. She banished him from my head Hux."

Hux smiled, "my daughter....she is her mother's child. She is so beautiful and amazing. Ren, we need to go find her. mother. "

He looked at Hux, "Alex contacted Rey, but couldn't more than once and it wasn't long, she says her mother is alive. She is cut off from her power, and she is alone. She saw Rey trapped, in a dark, cold, miserable place. She doesn't know where they are."

"It's a start, to know she's alive. I am so relieved Rey knows we are not dead either, that her child loves her. Rey is strong, she will survive. She wants her baby, we will give her that."

They made their way back to Hux's quarters. As they left, the audience chamber collapsed.


	57. Will she

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey truly felt utter dispair, the darkness seemed to keep molesting her skin, every part of her burned with cold now. In the black void she felt eyes watching her, her stomach well beyond empty, her throat so dry, her mind raw with trying to reach out. ("Please...") she begged to no one....

Snoke trapped her in the dark room to dull her senses, he starved and dehydrated her to make her body weak, he wanted her mind to loosen and fray from solitude.

He assumed the bracelets blocking her force powers would also keep others from reaching out to her. He'd been wrong, her daughter has breached, briefly communicated. He blocked it. Nothing else got to Rey.

After his little chat with Hux and Kylo went sour, and the brat had burned him. Banished his access, he was vividly annoyed and wanted someone to hurt. Rey it was. He stayed out of her range, he began to send images into her head. Finn dead bleeding at her feet...neck broken. Next, Kylo driving his saber into Hux's heart. Next, Snoke showed her daughter in her grasp, him pulling the life from her tiny body. He grinned as her body convulsed and tears fell. He sent pain into every inch of her body, she felt like her bones were breaking inside her one by one, her screams ehoed. He released her, then began pushing new images inside. Hux murdering Finn, chopping his head off....the appendage rolling...as the blood pooled. Then Kylo, reaching for her, ripping her gown, taking her by force...she fought against him only to be beaten and taken anyway over and over. Snoke found her misery and horrified expressions magnificent. More and more rounds of torture, pain followed by mental cruelty, viciously circled, her eyes glazed and red, her body bruising from thrashing.

Finally her mind, her body, could take no more, she passed out. Lying limp in the dirty floor.

"I am done with her like this for now, Giareos, take her to the medbay, have her cleaned, dressed, and iv put in the hydrate and replenish the nutrients she lacks. Keep her sedated. Do not take liberties...she is not for your enjoyment...I will send for you to bring her to me once she's ready. I need to make sure she breaks, but I need her alive to be broken. I am retiring to my chambers, I am not to be disturbed." He left her presence.

Giareos stood staring for a moment at her pitiful form. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion and agony. He saw how the images had shook her. He her picked up and followed his master's orders. In the medbay he instructed the droids. They put her in simple panties and tank beneath a thin sheet after she was cleaned and repaired physically, iv was hooked up.

He couldn't help finding her attractive. He had watched Hux and Kylo pant after her, squabbling, he would not do so. His master had his plans, she was still in for more pain he knew. He checked the sedation level used. Then exited.


	58. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She noticed multiple things when she woke. She was clean, not hungry or thirsty, not sore anymore or cold, and in a bed rather than her previous dark cell. The bracelets were still on....and she was not alone.

"You are being given a reprieve, the Supreme Leader feels generous it seems. You are to come with me now to speak with him. " the dark shadow she recognized.

She wore a plain long tunic, over a clean tank and plain panties. She didn't see shoes anywhere or leggings. He allowed her to visit the fresher, then led her to HIM.

She followed the man into a large chamber, it reminded her of the one Kylo had almost died in during his trials.

The great figure loomed in front of her, he pressed his power against her, she fell to her knees. " you belong to me now Rey, you will train with my new apprentice Giareos. The bracelets you wear are more potent that your previous pair, no use trying to break them. I wanted you and your child, but for now you will do. You have so much potential. I see you plan to fight against me...it's there in your head, no ....that will not do."

His hand raised, agony ripped through her, he tore into her mind rearranging her thoughts, her loyalties, redirecting her hatred. Her eyes were blank when he finally dropped her to the hard ground, panting from his onslaught.

"Rey, my dear apprentice, are you ready to start your training? "

She stood, "yes master, I will honor your faith in me."

He beckoned her to him side, " sit my girl, we have much to discuss, the two traitors will come for you. I must prepare you. " he guided her head to his lap, he began petting her long chestnut hair.

"Giareos, check in with my spies, see what Hux and Kylo Ren busy themselves with. "

When he left them Snoke turned his attention back to his new pet, "yes my dear, you will please your master far more than your predecessor, he was so disappointing.... you will do as I say ! " he crooned, continued stroking her, she continued to sit still and silently obey.


	59. Surround yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood tall, bodies encircled her, blood dripped down her face. Her black clothes were tight and covered little. The saber she held was not hers, it had belonged to one of the knights of Ren that had been murdered before. "Very good Rey, our master will be pleased. Your progress has been exponentially fast. Let's move on to lightning, you need to learn how to flip it." oddly Giareos had been enjoying his student, she barely spoke except with improvement inquiries and corrected those items just as quickly. She was allowed to remove the bracelets only when they trained, Snoke watched her training closely. Added to it. Everything thrown at her was made dead, her access to the darker side of the force pushed daily. She excelled, her master kept her on a tight lease. When they finished she would be adorned with the bracelets, escorted to freshen up and change, then brought to Snoke. He would have her sit at his feet, petting her hair, caressing her mind. Giareos would report her progress. It had been months, Hux and Kylo Ren had not appeared. Rey didn't seem to notice. She remained, being groomed, being trained, the Supreme Leader's pet.

"Finn, the longer it is that we fail to find her, the worse it will be. Who knows what he's done to her, or Giareos, I can not think of the dark possibilities. I...... I am truly terrified for my wife." Hux covered his face with his hands, tears threatening to sneak from his eyes again.

"Alexandria has only felt her the one time, she misses her mother, she's grown so much. It's been so long."

Finn frowned, "I know, Ren says he knows she is alive, but that is all he knows. The Supreme Leader isn't functioning as his role, you and Phasma have been controlling everything within the Order. He has just vanished, that knight too, there's nothing."

The general just looked at the floor, he simply felt defeated. He missed her voice, her smell, her touch, how she tended to their little girl, ...he felt like his heart was gone. Ren had mostly left him be, he was gone most of the time searching, he would send him updates. When he came to check on Alex and play with her, he came while Hux was on duty. He felt guilty for losing her, they all did. Alexandria remained optimistic, she gave them visions of happy things, scenes of them all smiling, laughing.

"He knew taking her would hurt us the most. He won't kill her, he's torturing us by allowing us to know she's alive and beyond our touch." Hux groaned, he tried hard to hide his depression around his baby, but alone he cried himself to sleep most nights, if he slept.he was plagued by nightmares what what his mind thought Snoke was doing to her. He wondered if Ren had the same.


	60. Enemy  of my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had lost count of how many systems he'd searched, he couldn't face the general without finding something. There was just no sign of them. The force gave him nothing, he finally caved and contacted someone he did not want to. "Mother....I need your help."

Poe had not wanted to bother her, but she had told him if Kylo Ren contacted the frequency she'd given him, to tell her immediately. It couldn't be traced in either direction, no one could hunt eachother. The galaxy had been pretty quiet considering, but Hux had not pursued the resistance at all. And had barely defended areas that were attacked, ...if a planet decided it wanted to leave the Order, they were allowed to. His mind wasn't in the game, and neither was Kylo's.

He sat in his ship debating what he'd say, he just didn't know. "Ben?" Leia lightly asked.

He sighed, " mother....I......I need your help..."

She heard his desperate plea within the words, the loss. What had brought the child she lost back to her door? What had humbled the mighty feared Kylo Ren?...he sounded scared.

He hesitated before he answered, "he took her mother, ...Snoke....he took Rey. I....I can't find her, Hux can't find any leads, they've simply disappeared. Her child....needs her. I....I need to get her back for her child....for the general....for Finn...."

She was shocked, he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears...he did love the girl..., "I can talk to my contacts...to Maz, she knows things sometimes when no one does. I will try to help, ...Ben why ? You sound...different. you sound like my son again?"

"Don't be fooled mother, ... my heart may bleed for Rey, for her child, for Hux and Finn's pain at her absence....but I am still Kylo, I am still the monster....I just can't lose her. I have to try every avenue, I would give anything of myself for her safe return." His tone had hardened and chilled.

"I see...this frequency is safe, if you hear anything new let us know and I will do the same, tell Hux I declare a temporary cease fire. Snoke is a threat to all, we can all concentrate on his demise first, and finding the young mother. Then maybe the general would be willing to discuss compromises for all our futures...for peace."

Kylo felt her sincerity, " thankyou, I....knew I could ask you, to help someone.... innocent."

"Son, does she know?...how you feel?...does Hux?" Leia waited for his answer, but instead he disconnected. They all knew it appeared, his none answer was an answer. "Poe, contact all bases, we are declaring a cease fire with the First Order until I say differently. They will abide as well, I have no reason to suspect a trap or deception."

* * *

Hux seemed to stare off into the stars as he stood on his bridge.

"Sir, we received a declaration from General Organa herself, she says they accept terms of a cease fire per Kylo Ren's request."

Hux spun, "a what?" What the fuck did Ren do now?

"Sir, there's a private messege adddressed for your eyes only also."

Leaving the bridge he ordered, "I'll take it in my office."

He quickly closed his door, sat, and retrieved the messege.

(General Hux, I have been requested by my son, Commander Kylo Ren to declare a cease fire on the First Order, the Resistance officially accepts his terms. I assume you will honor it as well. It would suite both our interests to concentrate on finding Supreme Leader Snoke,...I have been given the impression you and my son are on the outs with your master, that he took something precious to you both. He has used you both to cause so much death and misery, I myself would like peace. My son asked for my help in finding the girl Rey, your wife, to hopefully aid in returning her to her child. I have feelers out among my contacts, my spies, I give you my word to honor this, if you will. Tell Finn he is welcome to contact us as well, or come to us while we work together. Our mutual enemy can create our friendship. Give me your reply promptly. Sincerely, General Leia Organa Solo)

Hux blinked as he reread it. He sent a messege to her in response, as well as Ren, and declared a cease fire amongst the entire First Order fleet...all its allies and bases. After months of being lost in his grief he felt a sliver of hope. Snoke wouldn't expect this. He sent for Finn. When he arrived in Hux's office the general brought Finn up to speed. Finn was leaving within the week to meet up with Poe. Maz was waiting for them on Tokadana with information. Ren would meet them there. Interesting days were ahead. Hopefully Rey's return and Snoke's death.


	61. Aim for the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "General, I apologize, but you wanted to hear if anything strange occurred. There have been multiple assassinations. Political figures who support what you and General Organa have been doing, I fear these could be Snoke's doing, you or Organa could be targets." Phasma was worried, Hux heard it in her voice. He sighed, "alright, give me the list of confirmed deaths." He knew every name. They were First Order and Resistance powers, sympathizers, ....beings enjoying the peace created in Snoke's absence. "Tell Finn we need to contact Commander Dameron and General Organa. Also, have you heard anything recently from Ren?"

 Rey crouched low in the shadows with Giareos, waiting for their prey.

Snoke had let her go with him on missions, they were slowly cutting down the opposition. She had excelled, become cold and calculating, deadly. She was the puppet Kylo Ren hadn't been, he had always been too...conflicted. sge did whatvshe was told. She covered her face when they were away, all but her eyes. Not that the clothes she always wore would encourage anyone to look that close. Her master was impressed, her fellow apprentice as well.

He smirked at her now, "he shouldn't be long, this may be our only window for a while. "

She nodded, a middle-aged man tapping a datpad started walking near them, he was grumbling anout what was on the pad. Rey leaped out sliced his midection so fast he didn't make a noise, his body thudded on the floor in a heap. She took the datapad, they left without a word, on to their next destination.  

* * *

Hux received word, another senator dead. This one First Order. He stared at the list so far, separately.... spread out across the galaxy they wouldn't appear linked, unless you knew what to recognize. To HIM they all were, to Leia as well, they saw the pattern. The assassinations were all quick, no one ever saw who was committing the murders. But security around both generals was tightened.

Kylo had gone to each site, trying to use the force to find clues. He felt residual energy, whoever was doing it was a force user. If Snoke was behind these deaths, it was likely Giareos. Rey had been gone more than 6 months, he still thought she was alive, being held somewhere.

Maz assured them Rey's energy was out there, just muffled.

Hux tried sending Snoke a messege using old frequencies they'd used before, none worked. If they were moving, on Snoke's ship, no one had seen it. If they were based somewhere, no one knew where. It was frustrating. And now this, body after body. He needed a break, he was not the smug arrogant prick these days, the powerhouse. He was possibly a single father...a widower.

He scooped up Alex in their quarters, "hello angel. Daddy needs some snuggles. I miss mommy so much sweet one. I know you do too."

He kissed her nose and held her close. She smiled and showed him her new trick.

"General, there's intel, the most recent hit was done by a woman. Video on site showed a female frame, she sliced the senator with a lightsaber. Face was obscured, ship unmarked, she left with a male being. attendant at the ship yard there accidentally saw them leave. Ren is headed there to look at the man's memories to see if he can see more." Phasma reported.

"Keep me informed." He turned back to his task, he delighted in his daughter's adorable toes.


	62. Who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren prepared to face her, his mother....a long time coming, but still his stomach was in knots...his heart flopped. She requested his presence for her protection at the meeting, with the death tole so high, he honoured the request.

"Commander Dameron,  the site has been  secured." He commed Poe.   

His mother's shuttle landed, joining many others. They were meeting  to discuss  theories of who was behind  the killings, if it was Snoke...how to find and stop him.  The First Order was not his plaything anymore and the resistance made a temporary  peace with General Hux while they decided what to do next. Everyone  agreed he was first priority, then they could go back to killing eachother  if they still wanted to.

Kylo met General  Organa  as she exited,  "mother..."

"Ben, I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances." She said softly. She wanted so desperately  to hold her son, but the man before was only partly him. 

"There's  no sign of anyone so far, but Giareos was a powerful  knight and whoever is helping him has a lot of power as well. No one has even gotten  close to catching or finding them. I am ashamed to say I have not been able to track Snoke down yet either. There's still no sign of Rey..." he reported solemnly. 

She followed him to her rooms within the underground bunker. "We will figure it out son, we must have faith."

* * *

 

"Captain has everyone arrived at the bunker that is coming?" Hux asked Phasma.

"Yes Sir, all accounted for. And as you ordered, Kylo Ren  met General  Organa  when she arrived per her request. "

Hux sighed, "good, he's  avoided her long enough. We need every resource with this mess." He found his mind wandering to Rey, he knew Snoke was definitely  treating her horribly, it broke his heart to picture his beautiful  wife wasting away in some dank dirty cell, or being tortured. It was cruel enough that she was away from her daughter. So much time had passed that Rey would miss her daughter's first birthday soon.

He felt his eyes dampen, "I'll return later captain,  keep me uprised  on any changes." Hux hid in his office, allowing the tears to fall. His daughter seemed to not blame him, but he blamed himself.  He would take Rey's  place at this point if his former master would take him.

* * *

 

Kylo checked again, he kept feeling something, he couldn't  place what. All the delegates and other speakers were safely tucked in their rooms, heavily guarded.  He just kept feeling it, a low buzz, someone was near the bunker.

He made his way outside, securing the door behind him. " Finn? Commander  Dameron?  I'm  checking the perimeter outside again, something is close by."

"Copy Ren." Finn replied. 


	63. Beautiful  darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slunk ever carefully near the entrance, they had watched the shuttles each land...their contents escorted safely within. Her chest tightened..."Giareos? It's Kylo Ren, he's here, why would he be here?" She questioned,"why is he among resistance sympathizers and fighters?"

The night air was thick, humid, the moons were high and silver against the sky. Rey was told they were to target the resistance general next, she was shocked to see the traitor there...her master's  failed apprentice...fraternizing with his former enemy no less.

"Giareos?" She tried again.

"Rey, he and General Hux are aligned with the resistance now, it's  why we are killing any threats to our master. Our master's top two men turned on him, turned the First Order from his guidance. We are purging the galaxy of their taint for him."the knight explained. "it doesn't  matter if he's  there, our mission remains...if he gets in the way kill him, don't hesitate...he is on the list as well." 

She knew he was right, what was one more body. As the man closed in on her hiding place she activated her saber and lept out to meet him.

Kylo followed the energy, heard their saber activate. He activated his own as they seemed to leap at him from no where.     

The figure moved fast, slashing and kicked his feet out from under him. Jumping back up, he barely blocked a killblow. The fighter was meticulous and so fast, he threw everything he had at them.

He tried to force freeze them,...they caught the power and turned it on him. He couldn't  blast them or enter their mind. He realized when they fought closer together, it was a female based on the body shape and slight form-fitting clothes, her face was covered and her hair,...but her eyes.... emerald pools.

He was losing it, she managed a hit to his right shoulder, but he quickly returned the favor on her left thigh. 

"Whoever your target is this time, forget it!" He kicked her hard knocking her down. 

"Who says my master doesn't  want you dead Ren?!" She teased.

The voice....Kylo cringed....please no....he found his mind racing..after all this time....Hux would be sick to see what Snoke had done to their innocent girl... 

The next opportunity  he got, he knocked her down again, pinning her arms, he needed to know now! He grabbed at her hood and facial covering.....

....Rey ! ....he thought with pain....

"Get off me Ren! Die like a man and not a scared little boy !" She taunted. Struggling to free herself. 

He knew Snoke had to have scrambled her mind, he lavished in the presence of her eyes....her lips..."this...is not you Rey,...all this death....what has Snoke done to you?"

She laughed, "says the man who murdered and destroyed at his whim and then betrayed... abandoned his master, and stole his life's  work !"

He had to stop her, but he didn't want to hurt her, she needed to go home...be Rey...be a mommy ! "Stop struggling Rey, I have no interest in hurting you, you are too precious to me. " 

She blanched, "I am nothing to you! You don't know me, my master says you turned weak, he was right, you are also delusional!"

He head butted her hard, she was out cold below him. Satisfied she was unconscious. He took her to his shuttle.

"Finn, I have something urgent, keep an eye on things, Giareos may still appear."He didn't sense the other man, but he didn't trust that. He and Rey had been shielding quite well. He didn't wait for permission,  he needed to get Rey back to the Finalizer now....he injected her with a strong sedative. Looking over her form he felt relief.

Back at the ship he took her to his quarters, she wasn't safe to take near Alexandria  yet...or even Hux. 

She lay curled up, looking like her usual self, he so wanted to wake her. He wanted her safe.

She knew who he was, but not their true relationship. He assumed the same might be true of Hux, Snoke had rearranged some things in her head. She acted angry and like she hated him for turning against the evil creature. She had waves of dark energy coming off her. 

Kylo was torn, what was he supppsed to do now? He watched her sleep, feeling quite helpless. He ignored multiple comms, Finn... Organa...Poe....Hux...all were trying figure out what happened and where he'd gone. 

"I'm here Rey, you are not alone..." he said petting her hair. He put  the collar on her neck, it would hold her powers at bay better than the old bracelets.  

He could feel how much stronger she was, her darkness rivaled his own power,  her light flickering low.... Snoke had infected her it seemed...

Kylo leaned close,...he kissed her still lips, he couldn't help himself. It was just a chaste graze, but it was enough. After so long, the fire she created inside him was still ablaze...he knew when she woke he was doomed....

 


	64. Love to lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat, he watched, he listened to her breathing...

Kylo was torn, he wanted her to wake, but he also enjoyed his head being attached to his body.

Her mind was laid waste, Snoke had changed many interactions, she never met Finn or found the droid...she'd been found by Giareos and brought to Snoke. Trained by them,  she was devoted to HIM. She had very different memories of him and Hux. She thought they'd turned on Snoke and stole the Order. She thought they were her enemy, there was nothing of her marriage  or her child. He had done so many unspeakable  things....but his old master took precious memories  of her little  family  from her...replaced her happiness  with hate and darkness. 

Could he save her from this lie, repair her mind? He wanted so badly to hold her close and remind her of his love.

 Hux will be so demolished when he saw her...and not be able to take her to Alexandria...kiss her. He had been a mere shadow of himself with her gone. Kylo wanted her back for himself, but he felt sorry for the general...the little  sweet girl who needed her....he had to figure out how to purge her mind of Snoke. 

It was his turn to hide Rey,...


	65. Lost without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lay in their bed, her side empty of her warmth...he sighed. He didn't feel victorious...he didn't feel powerful...he felt truly pitifully lost....

Hux needed to corner Kylo and find out out why he abandoned  his post at the bunker with General Organa. Phasma was told by Finn that he just left...saying he needed take care of something...

The cocky  little shit had ignored everyone since he'd  returned  to the ship, not answering  any comms. Hux needed to go investigate...he just wasn't in the mood for his bullshit and just didn't have the energy...

...he rubbled his temples...his head ached...it seemed that everyone  needed  something....and yet no one could provide  him with what he needed ...Rey home.

Alexandria played happily  in the floor at his feet, she had truly kept him sane. He could hold his sweet daughter, look in those eyes and see her mother. He had fallen asleep so many times in her nursery. 

Yes, he would have to reprimand  Ren, ...maybe tomorrow. 

* * *

Kylo had tried to stay awake, but his eyes grew heavy, his body ached, and sleep took hold of him. He had been perched beside her on the bed , but far enough she could reach him. 

She sensed him as she opened her eyes, not moving, ...as to not disturb his form. He was older than her, but not more than a decade possibly, his hair was raven and silky, handsome.

Her master had been so angry when he turned against  him. He'd  told her the boy had so much power...vast potential  because  of his bloodline. That darkness channels  through him. Snoke wanted his former apprentice back, he would punish him of course...but he would be an asset. She could do it, tempt him to return her to her master. He'd  said she was 'precious to him'. She didn't really understand  why, maybe her power drew him. 

She couldn't move much, he'd  secured her tight, and this stupid collar blocked her force power.  She took her foot and reached out toward him. Rubbing his body...leg ...hip...side...chest...until her toes touched his lips...

"What!" He jerked "Rey, ...why are you touching me with your toes?"

She smirked, "you fell asleep on the job Ren,  I  was just trying to get your attention."  

He looked at her curious, "you have it, how are you feeling? I know the collar can create a lightheaded state, your arms might be sore from the restraints.  I don't  want to use either, but you are not yourself...and you tried to kill me." 

"You look like you might be useful in some ways, maybe I won't be as inclined to kill you now..." she teased. Trying to rub his chest again. 

He pushed away her foot. " you are not yourself.  Rey, you need help remembering your true self. Snoke is not your master, he was mine...I need you to stay with us, so we can help fix what he's done." 

"I have no reason to believe you Ren" she scowled.

He thought, then suggested, "I'll  let you in my mind, see for yourself my memories of you." 

Rey considered, "...I  suppose,...come closer then. I need to touch you to read you. Put your head against mine." 

He moved closer, hesitant...she didn't try anything, so he proceeded. "Close your eyes Rey, I will lower all my walls, and show you." He pushed in image after image...

...she gasped, overwhelmed. 

 


	66. Looking deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was attacked...image after image...she saw this dark prince...this lovesick fool...on his knees...tears in his eyes...his hands against her flush skin....his soft lips grazing hers and every other inch of her body...she smelled his skin...felt his heartbeat...saw his pain from his master's punishments...saw him hunting her...when he found her hiding...kisses in the dark...he fought for her...loved her...craved her...he kissed her belly...her belly! She saw him in the corner of a room...then holding her hand as she gave birth....her baby....she has a baby!

"You....you were my lover? We have a child?" She trembled, he was still so close. 

He started to speak,  he had to correct her ...she wasn't wrong, but she was definitely not right....she hadn't seen Hux in his memories... just Kylo.

She closed her eyes, they filled with tears....of confusion...of loss...of joy...

Her lips closed onto his, ...and for a moment  he was so lost in that feeling he'd  missed that he didn't  pull away.

Reality hit him hard,... Hux! "Rey!...you don't  belong to me! I....we have shared some things....things I both regret and treasure  because  I stole them from you, but you belong to your husband...your magical daughter belongs to you and him ! He can show you in his mind your life with him...I want this so much, I would love to lie to you and keep you and make love to you ignoring every consequence....but you deserve the truth."

She sat quiet, "why...do I not see it all differently? I...would have killed you....! Who is my husband Ren? Where is my child? Did I ...hurt them?" Rey pleaded. 

He stroked her face, "I'm going to release your hands, please stay still and I'll  answer anything you want." 

Her hands were released, she rubbed her wrists. She wanted him closer...but he seemed reluctant.

"Rey, Snoke...was my master....his master...we rejected him....because of you...your daughter...your husband and I were evil men brought to our knees by love...our master was not pleased...he had Giareos  take you...you have been gone so long...he has messed with your memories....I'm so sorry you've lost so much time with your child.  But I  can take you to them...you didn't hurt them...he desperately  misses you...she does too." Kylo explained. 

She looked at him still unsure, "I want to see them....what if I can't feel that way for him...for her?" 

Her worry made him sulk, he would help if he could. "I'm  going to go get him first, is that ok? Can you sit here a moment alone? No one will bother you I swear. " 

"Ok...but you will be here when I face this man...right? Don't leave me. I dont want to hurt him, it sounds like our master has hurt him enough...." she laid her head on his pillow, "I'll  rest while you're gone."

* * *

Kylo moved quickly through the halls. His comm had buzzed so much the night before, he knew Hux  would more than likely be in his office now. 

He hesitated at the door...here it goes...he's handing her back to him instead of taking his shot...but it was for the better... his Rey loved Hux...she had to make choices herself or they meant nothing. If she chose him after seeing Hux's memories so be it...but he wouldn't  take that away from her...he wasn't Snoke.

Hux looked up to see exactly who he needed to chew out. "Ren,... good... do you mind explaining why you left Organa unguarded after all you berating of how important  it was to catch these assassins!?!" His patience for the man's ever instability and unreliable behavior was nonexistent  today. "Any time now sithling!" 

Kylo stared at the general." Hux, I had to....the assassination was going to be Organa...Giareos and Snoke's  other apprentice  were there...I fought one...they almost killed me....I  got the upper hand, took them down...brought them here."

"Then why did you not tell us Ren? Why is the disgusting scum not in an interrogation chair being turned inside out to find Snoke...to find Rey?" Hux screamed at the younger man. He was done. Pathetic, incompetent idiot! 

Kylo shook his head, neve raising his voice," the scum...the assassin was Rey General. I couldn't  hand her over to anyone. I  knocked her out finally when she kept trying to kill me, I sedated her, collared her,  tied her up in my quarters. For your safety and Alexandria's."

Hux hit his desk, "Rey?...he made her ...into...that? He made her kill...so many..."

"That's not all,  he rearranged  her thoughts...her memories. She thought he was her master, she's  trained and killed with Giareos as Snoke's  other apprentice. She doesn't remember Finn, the droid, me taking her, you or Alex, she thinks we just turned on our master and took the First Order from him. The darkness has increased within her. I showed her my memories of her to try to help her, she is calm now...not restrained though still collared, I need you to collect your bairings enough to let her see your memories of you and Alex...your life you began..." Kylo continued, "my point of view, my memories led to her think she was my lover...that we had a child...she needs to see yours to see her real life. I won't allow myself to take advantage. " 

"Ren,...she is here...after all this time...that cruel sadistic bastard! Thankyou for....retrieving her. And not...taking liberties...I understand how tempting that was.  Yes...take me to her please."

 


	67. Contempt and conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lay mesmerized...her contempt for her master bubbling....reflecting on Kylo 's memories she knew they were real. But this other man, Hux, the general...he was her enemy too...supposedly...and was her husband? Father to her child? It was all so messy, two men in love with her. She wanted to see his mind...she needed to...

Kylo entered, "Rey? I'm  back, I've  brought Armitage, General Hux. He will allow you to acces  his memories like I  did to help you mend yours. Please don't attack him, he will not harm you. I  promise, he loves you. We can take you to see your daughter after if you feel comfortable."

They each slowly sat near her, "Rey I'm going to remove the collar, so you can use you force power to sense any deception. To truly feel him...me...to attempt to heal your mind. " Kylo unlatched the collar with a wave of his hand. 

She gazed at the redheaded general, she knew his face from Snoke. From holos. He was the big power of the First Order,  Kylo  Ren was his attack dog...both used to bow to her master.

She moved closer to him."I'm  going to touch your forehead with mine and peek inside, I want ...I need to see you...me...our life he claims we had...our child."

Hux smiled, "my dear, I would give you the heart from my chest if you required it, ...my mind is your to read, I will not block you. ...it is so refreshing  to see you....Alex and I have missed you so much my love. I give my life to you Rey, love me or kill me...it remains only yours..." He closed his eyes and allowed her access. 

Her touch felt like fire. She was startled, to feel his mental reaction to something so nonsexual. She continued  inside...his memories were many...

She saw when he hid her from Kylo on the base when she was a prisoner, ...watched all their small interactions over so long, ...so much tenderness and passion once she'd given herself to him,...he had been her first kiss...her first everything...her wedding day...their baby...all the simple joys that came with preparing...their fight about Finn...her dear friend Finn....Kylo coming to her during her grief....all his mistakes....the pain he caused her Tage...the dreams...the stolen kisses...more...but her husband stayed devoted...she saw Snoke hurting him over and over...the truce to protect her with Ren because of their love for her....all the sweet moments with her amazing powerful daughter....his utter destruction and pain when she was taken...his panic and fear of what torture his former cruel master would do to punish him and Kylo for loving her and betraying him...his now pure joy at her sitting in front of him alive....

She held his face, "Tage...you...are mine....I...want to see my girl...please..." Rey embraced him, and he let her, holding her tight.

Kylo stayed back, realizing he was right, she needed  Hux to heal.

"Kylo, will you get Alex and bring her here, give us a moment alone, please." Hux asked.

When Kylo left them, Hux begged her never to scare them like that again, he devoured her mouth and frantic hands explored, "we cannot properly greet eachother at the moment, but my dear when you feel ready I will show you just how horribly you have been missed,  I am starving for every inch of your beautiful  form...I love you so,  I was drowning in such a dark place without your light to lead my heart." 

She answered with another hungry kiss. 

 


	68. Mommy loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo let Finn, Phasma, and his mother know they'd found Rey by accident. He explained what Snoke had done. Giareos had not tried to get to Organa on his own. The villain had apparently lost his nerve without a mind controlled Rey to do the deed... Leia told him they wouldn't share the information about Rey, just that one of the assassins had been stopped. Rey and Hux had a wonderful reunion with their baby girl, her little one helped heal what was still frayed inside her head.

Rey stood letting the water trickle down, she had the temp as hot as she could. She wanted it to wash away all her sins...she saw the faces...the beings Snoke and Giareos had her murder...she felt dirty...vile....was this how Kylo and Tage felt about their past...? 

* * *

"She is still hurting Ren, I feel it.  Alex healed the mental scars, but just like you...me...what she's done has left it's mark on her soul...what he took from her...she's her but different. I want him to die...to suffer." Hux labored with the words. "Can you track where he is through her?"

Kylo felt sympathy, " I may, I will approach her carefully  about it. But in the meantime be patient, she may be skittish and ashamed, haunted by her kills. Having the force is a blessing and a curse Hux, she can feel their deaths...she has a good heart...he tainted it by tricking her into killing. Just show her that your feelings haven't dimished...how much you desire and love her."

"Ren, ...I appreciate the assistance, but I need to know...in that state... you could have only shown her those memories of yours, kept her and had what I know you truly want...why did you help me?" Hux looked in his eyes seeking assurance.

Kylo smirked, "general, I want her to truly choose me, it wouldn't  have been any more real than when I went to her in dreams...her heart was never mine...it has always been yours...I couldn't  take her from you or Alex...Snoke may be right...I have become weak."

"Not weak Ren, ...a better man...we have been flawed and ruthless...she made us compassionate with her kindness. She is playing with Alex at Finn's quarters, I....I'm going to go surprise her.  We will find him, Snoke will die." Hux left to go to Rey. He more than tolerated Ren now, he wouldn't have her back with him if he had not helped them. 

* * *

"Rey she missed you, all of us did, that creepy monster made you miss alot.  I'm still impressed Ren was so unselfish and helped Hux reconnect  with you. His feelings haven't  always kept him from making horrible decisions." Finn sat with Rey on the floor changing Alex's babydoll's clothes. Alex laughed and fed the babydoll. 

Rey grinned, "he isn't all bad Finn, I  was lost...he brought me home. I  remember the awful cell and state I was in ...I was losing my mind...before Snoke turned me into his pet, It was like being trapped in my own head...just beneath  my skin and no one could find me...I  lost myself. I  was so weak after being stuck  in that cell so long, in the dark...cold...hungry... thirsty... alone... empty...I was tortured mentally and physically...Kylo was his apprentice for so long...I can imagine he is lucky to have any self left. Snoke is a formidable master...he thrives on pain and misery...the more I screamed the better...I've seen what memories Kylo and Hux have of his attentions...they are miracles to have the ability to care...love...and Finn, I do care for them both...I love Tage...but I care alot for Kylo too."

Finn nodded, "you are very loved Rey, I'm  here anytime you need to talk." he gave his friend a big genuinely  happy hug. "We missed you so much while Snoke had you." 

Hux came in, "hello Finn, may I steal Rey a bit, can Alex stay here  and play?"

He nuzzled his little  girl, "daddy will see you later sweetheart, I  need to talk to mommy. " she smiled and when he set her back down next to Finn she returned to playing.

"Tage, what is it? Everything ok?"Rey inquired.

"Everything  is fine my dear, I  just want to see you alone, to talk...can we return to our rooms, I  won't  keep you from Alex  long but we haven't been alone since Ren brought me to you. I Just want to talk..." he stammered. 

Rey blushed "let's  go Tage, Finn  I'll be back later. Love you baby girl ! Mommy and daddy will be back soon."

 

 

 

 


	69. Be still my aching heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked quietly to their quarters. Kylo felt them pass his rooms, Rey was projecting despite herself...she was nervous and jittery...she worried Hux wouldn't be the same with her after what she'd done...he wished he could help ease her uncertainty...but he knew Hux felt no different than before she was missing...he shielded his mind, he wanted to give them privacy for once...

They sat on the small couch, Rey  playing with her hands in her nervousness. "Tage... I just don't  know where to begin...I..."

"Shhhhhh...Rey I adore you, I would raze the entire universe to protect you...I have never felt more helpless, with all the resources at my disposal, ...than when Snoke took you from all of us. Do not for even a fraction  of a second believe I love you or want you less because of what you did under his influence....you do not compare to the death toll Ren and I inflicted.  What you did does NOT define you."

Hux gently lifted her eyes to his, "please let me worship at your feet, let us love you. Let yourself love you too."

She beamed, he saw the light flicker a tad brighter in her eyes. She closed the slight distance between them. 

He swept her off her feet, "we must rectify the absolute sin of you being within so much clothing my dear, it is simply obscene." Making her giggle.

In the bedroom he guided off her dress, slinging it to the chair, brought her panties down her legs and off, shed his own jacket and slacks...until they were standing there with no barriers. 

He softly tugged her long locks out of the braid she wore now so often for him,  she sighed at the comforting touch. He glided his hands from her hair... to her cheek ...to her throat, tightening his gripe slightly causing her to gasp...she felt herself dampen...he was already hard and wanting...

Still holding her neck, he stepped closer....nudging her legs apart letting his other hand slide below... fingers gracefully petting her slit, ...her body tensed,...her breath hitched...

...his mouth sitting against hers...

"I  will always crave this...the feeling of you my dear...there is NOTHING that could make me not subject myself to creating your pleasure at my touch...I require it to truly survive...like water...food...you give my body what it needs to live..."

His fingers danced inside her as she began to grow wetter...he sucked in a deep breath...her hot around his fingers was bliss...

She arched into him as he increased his speed. His grip on her throat restricted more...

"ahhhhhh....Tage..." her voice barely audible...

He guided her toward the bed finally letting his lips work against hers, she contracted within and soaked his hand....he kept going until she repeated it...he felt her body slacken...

His kiss more urgent as he lowered her onto their bed...her hands free from the trance of his  touch... now running through his hair ...over his chest....her legs circling  his waist...

"I...need..." she choked out...

He pulled his hand away, lowering himself to her entrance...kissing her deep he rammed into her, swallowing her scream... she writhed and bucked up....he pounded faster...urgent...desperate to feel her soak him again...moaning loud into his mouth she came...again...

...again...he increased his pace hefting one of her legs over his shoulder....pushing in deeper....she came again tearing her nails down his back...

He felt serene within the madness of her bliss...of what he could give her...his whirlwind...his fire....his storm...she was all that made him feel whole....

His hand left her neck to grip her hair, instead of invoking a wince she growled...he smacked the ass cheek of hip he had raised...she went wild....biting his shoulder....

"Yes, my dear....rip into me...I can take anything ! "

She flipped him off of her,  lowered right back onto his glory, she rode ...arching her back...holding her ankles....thrusting her hips into him ...screaming through another orgasm at the ceiling....he couldn't  contain himself any longer....he was drenched by her affections...and released into her his hot seed... 

"I...love ...you Tage..." she collapsed  breathless....

Hux gulped, pained almost from holding his release so long, "...I Iove you Rey...never question that or  how wonderful you are or how devoted I  am to you....you own my heart, ...my body...my soul...you are my life...I  will never turn from you...not because  of Ren...or Snoke...not because of your humanity...mistakes are a part of us all...and to me ...you are no mistake..."

She smiled, and lay against him, ready to dream...so maybe she could move on...maybe she could live with what she'd  done...if he loved her...if he looked at her this way always...felt like this when they touched...Snoke could just go choke on his own dick ! She would let herself be happy !

 

 


	70. Disappointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am surrounded by incompetent fools ! She was here ! She was controlled ! And you LOST her ! Snoke threw him again..."pathetic ..."

Giareos tried to defend himself.... that he didn't  quite lose her per sey, more she was fighting....lost...and was taken...

"Kylo Ren sensed her presence.... she fought against him master...ruthlessly....he got lucky..." his apprentice  pleaded. He was covered with bruises and bleeding  profusely.

Snoke scowled, " If Ren has her, Hux has her you fool...her daughter has her...the three of them together can correct what I  molded within her mind...they won't execute her for the lives she took....they wanted her back too passionately!"

He was furious. He had quite enjoyed having Rey as his pet...she  was so much more obedient than Kylo...more powerful...

"I  suppose  she's  fixed by now, you should die for not even attempting to stop him from taking her back...or at least continued her task...killed Organa." He stated slamming his body again.

Giareos tried to answer...to beg....it was to no avail...

" silence ! You disappoint me...I won't  end your wretched existence  tonight...."

He paused..." you still owe me a life...a task...Ren has earned a gift...I will grant him his mother's  death...since he has always  been too weak to commit the action...go to the chamber below the detention cells...my gift is there. Use this pendant to control them...load 3 onto transport and deliver to the General....they will not pause until they devour her...and every being in their way !"

Dismissing his apprentice,  he headed to his rooms. It seemed he needed to work on the mental seed he had in Rey, create doubts. She needed to trust the two men less,  she needed to not trust herself...

He would attempt to access Kylo and Hux as well...even the child.. the mind has so many rooms...vast doors...it is most difficult  to guard them all...lock every one up tight.  

But he needed to rest, summoning  his creatures to wake took massive  amounts of dark energy...gifting control into the pendnt so his apprentice  would not automatically  be eaten took much less but enough...Snoke closed his ancient eyes....soon he would start chipping away at each one....Rey....General Hux...Kylo Ren...


	71. What is Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watches the water drip...creating ripples on the surface... ....what is simple is not always easy...what is easy is not always worth sacrifice...what is worth sacrifice is not always real...what is real is not always what you see...

Rey lay in the water, only her eyes above the surface...she watched the water drip...observed the ripples.... the quiet beauty of the movement...

Her mind was a maze...of multiple beings....

...the girl who survived Jakku

...the victim who was captured by Ren

...the possible jedi who pushed the monster from her thoughts

...the young woman hidden like a secret weapon...

...the curious and timid soul who let a beast into her heart

...the love that tamed that beast

...the lover

...the wife 

...the mother

...the friend

...the lost mind

...the murderer 

...the found

...she watched the water dance and realized her emotions were anything but simple...her life has never been easy...she has always been willing to sacrifice...that her feelings were real...that her fears and pain were just as real...

Rey knew Snoke would reach out into her head again at some point... but when he did it wasn't  with promises of power or forgiveness... it was visions of who these men that loved her truly were...truth that he hoped would sew doubt in them...mistrust...

Both men were drenced by innocent blood, smouldering life...burning it down...flattening hope...fueling hate...violence begot more violence...

Rey lay there beneath the water until her skin pruned and grew chill because that water finally turned cold...

* * *

 

Kylo drank it in, the softness of calm.

He sat on the floor, his back against the door of the fresher...her thoughts were screaming at him....

Snoke pulled at his mind, the thread within that had not been accessed in a while...Kylo thought it had been destroyed. 

His old master invoked doubt... would Hux end him once Snoke was dead...?

Would Rey go on as though they'd  never touched...?

His dreams...volunteered the many ways she could kill him...

but he didn't  fear death...he had been death...

he feared she would be lost inside her doubt.  Succumb to the growing darkness inside her. 

He sat quiet, he felt her mind surge...he felt Hux coming closer...


	72. Trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gathered herself out of the frigid water...she felt him...them outside of the fresher...she dried her hair a bit, wrapped a soft towel around herself, and sighed...her head ached from thinking so hard...

"General..." Kylo greeted Hux from his floor perch.

"Ren, what are you doing in our quarters?...are you waiting for Rey? ...to get out of her bath?" Hux inquired with a hint of annoyance. "We discussed  boundaries, she would prefer...I'd prefer if you would honor them"

Kylo looked at the floor, "Snoke keeps pressing at weak points...within me...I'm having nightmares about her...you...he is pulling at my fears and doubts...my loneliness...my envy...that you have her." 

Hux had never seen the force user look so small...

Rey opened the fresher door, "Tage... Kylo?...behaving?" She scanned them both. " Snoke is reaching out to you too?"

"Ren says he is, I....it appears our master...former master has figured out a new way to torture us all...but we can discuss these ...developments over breakfast...and strong caff...my dear, after you dress?" Her husband wanted more to be covering her than a small towel with Kylo there. 

"Kylo, why were you sitting like that?...I...felt your sinking...even drowning in my own doubts...I saw you do the same..." she had knelt to the floor in front of him...holding the edge of her towel, Hux still looking quite uneasy. 

Her free palm slowly ventured out, tracing his jaw, she let her tears fall. "My mind still recognizes Snoke...as my master...because of what he did to me...because he held my mind so long... you...Tage...he took from you too...for so many years..."

She wasn't  thinking...she lost her pain a moment....drawn by his....she leaned forward wrapping her arms around  his body... forgetting her towel, she found his lips embracing him. She wanted to replace the ache within his mind...hers...the doubts...the cruel anger...the emptiness...the lone boy's loss of oneself...her own loss...to the true monster....

Sober, furious anger...seething...

Hux froze, he was seeing her...his Rey...kissing Ren...of her own accord...her towel pooled around her lap, her chest bare as she circled his form, creating a blanket of safety...care. He  found himself not...angry as he stood observing...jealousy escaped his heart...he wanted to be angry...he couldn't  be...

Lowering himself, he joined his arms around both force users...

Kylo's eyes focussed and widened...finally acknowledging what was happening.

The three sat, Rey locked to Kylo's  lips, ...both held by Hux...

Rey pulled away, "I'm  sorry Tage...I...care for him too....not the same...but I  can't  lie....his pain is hurting me...I can't ignore the connection...not with Snoke attacking us..." 

Kylo shifted, he realized her bare upper body was pressed against  him and the general still held them both..."Rey...General...I...you don't have to...give me anything..."

But his eyes absorbed her..."so beautiful..." moving back, he traced one hand from her face...down her neck...between her breasts....he leaned closer...placing a gentle kiss over her heart...he peered over her shoulder at her husband...who had not moved...or killed the younger man yet...

Kylo's  hand left her skin to cradle Hux's cheek...he felt the man stiffen at his touch...his thumb traced his lower lip..."thankyou,...both...you are both  so beautiful... together... I...won't let Snoke hurt you through me...my weakness for wanting... what you found inside is to be cherished..."

...he drew forward and kissed Hux. 

* * *

 Rey woke between  two warm bodies,  it was strange...like the dreams she used to have that Kylo created...her own body felt like liquid...

Both men slept sound.

Kylo's hand rested over her hip...

Hux's head nuzzled her neck...

...she recalled the vulnerable sacrifice previously...

...she had of her own free will ...bared herself to Ren...gave him her lips...he had kissed her husband...who had not recoiled...

...they had somehow ended up in her and Tage's bed...lost in soft breath...arms...silent comfort... instead of the wrath their old master desired...

Naked bodies had tenderly caressed and realized something frightening ...wonderful...

Rey didn't  know if she was disappointed that the three of them had not actually had sex...but exploring the muscles and stark differences between the two bodies surrounding her with her eyes made her smile.

Tage's firey locks...Kylo' s raven silk luciousness...both pale like porcelain...so enchanting in their slumbered peace.

There was no going back from this new place...she didn't  think she would want to anyway...

...brushing her men's  minds...she found no remorse...absent was the hate...the turmoil Snoke had been trying to feed...

 


	73. Tastes like wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does wrath taste like?...like blood...gore...revenge...tears...disbelief?

Leia sat, her aching head matched her aching muscles...the little semi-truce with her son and the First Order was going smoothly for now...but with Rey found, she wondered how long it would be before the resistance would be disposed of.

Snoke was still at large...

The general  assumes the former supreme  leader probably  still desires both sides dead...but no retaliation  so far....

Finn was still going back and forth,  he and Poe swapping intel and weapons...

...when Rey regained most of herself...Kylo/Ben had sent his mother a thankyou for trying to help...

She missed her son...still unable to make peace with him being the cause of losing Han and Luke ...and so many...it was hard to play nice with General  Hux as well...he caused the deaths of billions...yes both were influenced by Snoke...but they made choices...their choices. She didn't  want the anger in her anymore...the wrath left a bad taste in her mouth...and she was just exhausted of war...of death...

Setting  her book down, she contemplated  sending a request to accompany  Finn when he went back to the Finalizer, to talk with Rey and meet this miracle child.  It would be a big leap of trust.  

She heard a massive explosion...yelling...then screaming...

"General! Run! ...hurry we have to get you out of here fast!" Poe and Finn  were frantic.. they looked terrified. They grabbed her arm and started guiding her away from the noise. 

"What's...what's wrong?" She asked softly. 

Pale as a ghost, "it's...creatures Leia...they're killing everything  that moves...that Giareos is up there sending them at people...he was demanding you!" Poe cried. 

They ran as fast as they could...trying to make it to the back entrance...

....it wasn't  fast enough....

 

 


	74. What the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux woke groggy, he felt royally sick, his head felt like ships were crashing inside....he felt hungover?

He felt warmth beside him...he heard breathing...two sets of breathing...

He vaguely  remembered Rey in the bath...that was a positive...he smiled...he saw her towelled form...

REN! He remembers fucking Ren being here...Rey was comforting him...he felt pulled to wrap his arms around them both...and Ren kissed him ! 

What the the flying FUCK !!!???!!!

"Fuck!" He yelled...startling both the naked sleepers near him. ""What the hell Ren?!....why are we naked? Why did you even kiss ME ?! I  don't  like MEN Ren ! Did you fucking mind fuck us ? ME ?" He was hysterical and livid...after all his shit...this ass used his mind...force...bullshit on him and her ! 

"REY !" He grabbed at her, "are you ok?" Lowering his tone in her direction..gently caressing her face...his precious girl...his goddess....

She looked at him calmly,  " I'm  fine...so are you...he didn't  DO anything  to you ...or me...we just ended up this way...he didn't  fuck either of us...no one fucked anybody. The force did something wierd...when I comforted him...when you held us both it created a warm safe shell...feelings were sort of shared...he did kiss you...he and I  did touch...the physical  contact was healing him...

Hux was not pleased...Ren was staying silent...to the general  he looked guilty...

"After everything  he has pulled...how can you trust that he didn't  mess with our heads ?" Hux asked her. He got up threw clothes on and left...he needed away from that insufferable  asshat. He could not fathom why after the pretending ...the dreams...his constant pushing of boundaries...why would she trust his manipulations... 

Rey did not lag..."Kylo...leave please...he will not react well if he comes back and you are here...and I need to tend to Alexandria...Tage...will be ok...you can't blame him ...for not trusting you." 

Kylo moved to grab his own belongings off the floor..." I  don't..."

Rey went into  the nursery...she heard the door close  as he left...


	75. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo didn't really feel bad per say ...that the three of them ended up in bed naked...that Rey had allowed his touch... or even kissing Hux...but he wished he understood what happened...the force seemed to link all of them in odd ways and the general was more than fighting it most of the time. He lay on his bed...clothes disguarded...his head throbbed and his heart was knotted up...his gut lurched...

It felt like he was being ripped apart...claws tearing into his stomach...he screamed...there was nothing ...no one there ! ...looking down...no blood...

He reached for his saber...falling to the floor...his heartbeat echoed so loud....

("Mother !")

...more pain...

He saw her face....her eyes draining of light...of life....

He retched...his empty belly only dry  heaving...tearing streaming...

His mind travelled ....his mother...

the woman who bore him...

who he loved ...

then hated...

then tolerated...

now...gone...

she was in pieces...

He lay still...his vision blurred...

("noooo...")

He whispered...."please...no..."

He was alone in his pain and loss....he had no one now...all his family dead...

* * *

 

"Rey, I'm  sorry...they are mostly gone...Commander Poe made it out...a few others...but he says Giareos had hideous creatures with him...he was controlling them...there was no warning...they tore through the bunker so fast...General Organa...Finn... were...it wasn't  pretty my dear...Poe lost a leg...he squeezed into a crevice...but one of the demons ripped his leg off as he did so..." Hux explained solemnly. "There's not much of a resistance left... handful..."

Rey let him hold her..."Finn...gone... so brutally...Kylo's mother...he may need to talk to someone Tage...all those people...what were they...?" She sobbed.

Hux sighed, "we don't know,  he seemed to be controlling them. Video was sketchy, but the creatures were big, dark, massive claws...long spikey tail...large mouths...furred and scaled bodies... they tore through anyone they came across...vicious...just ripping apart...no eating the pieces...and just as fast.. gone. The general, Finn, and Poe were  headed to a back exit...Poe first, Leia between him and Poe...creature swatted Finn...crushing him into a wall.  It caught Leia in it's jaw. She was found in scatters...Poe barely survived...lost a lot of blood...my crews are treating those we evacuated...after his signal...others are still there collecting the dead..."

He kissed her temple, "I  have not changed my view of him...but you may go to Kylo...he may have already heard....he may need help with this...development."

Rey looked up, "Tage I felt it...he probably did too...I'll see you later..." she hurried away...

She found Kylo crumpled on his floor...unconscious...

"Kylo!...wake up !"

When he didn't  respond...she called for medical help...his heart was barely beating...she held him until the medical crew came...

 


	76. Lost in your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey held him in her lap stroking his sweat slicked head, the medical tram arrived and gathered him to take him to the medbay. She felt aching and throbbing pain from him...invisible gashes...it made no sense...he didn't have any marks....

The med team did their jobs, there was nothing physically  wrong with Kylo. His body acted like it had been attacked, but no outward signs. He was sleeping now, Rey had left and come back. She checked on her daughter, left her with Phasma, and checked on the few resistance members on the ship. Poe was traumatized but resting. 

She watched him, his eyelids moved a bit like he might be dreaming.

Hux would haunt the door to Kylo's  room, but he didn't  enter.  It unnerved him to observe her kindness to the boy...the petulant child who annoyed him so...he had allowed her to go to him though....and she was not wrong...he had no one left but them...truly shameful...

"His thoughts are riddled with scarring Tage, as if he's healing from deep wounds...I think he felt it...the creature attacking her...her death..." Rey frowned.

He mustered the sympathy she needed to hear, "well, he is fine now, safe, resting, you've  been sitting vigil...he would be thankful for your comforting presence my dear... you, as always, are too kind..."

She smiled, "Poe and the others are resting too, all pretty shook up...it was very charitable for you to take them in and clean up that...horror for them."

Hux straightened, ""Leia Organa  was my enemy a long time...but I did respect her as a general...as someone who truly fought for what she belived. It is regrettable we have no leads...no way to find and stop them...Snoke sent those monstrous things...vile psychopath." 

"We will figure out something Tage...he still keeps trying to mess with our heads... maybe we can use that to find them." She was hopeful.

Hux felt like she was always like sunshine in his presence, warm rays against him. Her optimism and empathy virtuous...naive, but endearing. 

"If he doesn't  wake soon I'm  going to brush his mind again and try to help him." She added.

He shrugged, " I  trust you, just be cautious...Ren's mind is a jigsaw puzzle...a disaster..."

* * *

 

He returned to his quarters to relieve Phasma.

She sighed, "well, if you must Armitage...you know your daughter has me wrapped around her finger."

Chuckling he replied, " not just you...all of us..." 

"Hello my little darling, daddy wants to read you a story...mommy is taking care of uncle Ben...he is hurting...he lost his mommy. She will be home soon, til then I'll  have to do !"

The lil redhead squealed happily as they cuddled up with her favorite book.


	77. Love is a curse love is a cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux despised sleeping alone. Before he took Rey and hid her from Ren...from Snoke...he never felt he needed someone's presence. She had altered his state of being...infected his heart....made his mind cloudy...used his desires for her body against him...lured him into being vulnerable... her slave....completely by choice. He chose her...her softness... her passionate air...she could infuse inside every aspect of him with her power. He felt rather hollow with her absent. Their bed was cold. Could she have affection...love for Ren after all this time...the force bound them...all three of them...could he step back if she did? Hux wondered what details he could overlook for her...true complete happiness...her bliss. Even their daughter adored the knight...her visions always showed them all together...like a family...was he fighting the inevitable? He closed his eyes again attempting rest....

Rey observed his body tensing...

...she dipped a toe into his mind...

... felt the fall...

When her eyes opened, she lay on the ground surrounded by imposing darkness. 

"Rey...?" That voice weakly asked.

She saw him curled up, reaching for him, "Kylo?...is this your head?...there's nothing?..."

He swallowed, sat up a little, "I'm healing...I emptied my thoughts to rest. The darkness...I couldn't  prevent...you shouldn't  be here...I can't  protect you here...he's here still...he could make me hurt you..."

"I  don't feel his presence right now Kylo, ...I  wanted to check on you...those creatures...hurt so many...one killed Leia...your mother...you...felt it...you are unconscious still..." she began to  stroke his cheek without realizing  it.

The sensation  of her touch caused his eyes to  close...his body heaved with a deep sigh of comfort...she felt his insides unfurl...the pain recede...

"Rey...you have to stop...touching me...I can't keep wanting this ...more than this..."his breath was haggard now, "...I...please just kill me...I  killed everyone...I'm the reason she's dead...Snoke...he wants you...Alex...he can use you again...violate your mind...kill me so he can't  use me to reach you...please ..." he cried, his tears slow but steady.

Rey scooted closer to him..."I can't  do that Kylo...your obsession with me...you were drawn to me...you have made horrible  choices... always...I  love Tage...he saved me...gave me my family...my confidence...you...I am drawn to you as well...the force keeps pulling...the dreams....that first night...you could've used both to hurt me...use me worse than you did...control...you could have taken me to Snoke then...won his favor....he may have even gifted me as yours...I  know he could have made me his slave easily then...yours...Kylo you didn't...you didn't  want to take me from them. You still don't  ...yet your heart is open...you want me...love me...you would die and kill for me...for who and what I love..."

She kissed his cheek, he shuddered, she drew closer against his chest, he exhaled, "Rey...no...please...just kill me...Hux will be relieved...I ...am not important...I am no one... nothing...but pain for you....you don't  really  want me..." but he made no motion to prevent her touch...to push her away...

"You are wrong...you are someone...you are something...I don't completely understand yet...but I want to be close to you."

The darkness shifted, they sat under a massive tree, the branches circled them touching the dirt...a large blanket beneath them...

...she continued exploring with her fingers stroking his neck then through his hair, "better?" She asked coyly.

He shivered, "It's...you shouldn't even able to do this in here...please leave Rey...I can't wake yet...you have to leave..."

She held the back of his head, pulling him forward to her lips, "no...." she answered and licked his lips and nipped...he couldn't refrain now...he allowed her entry...he let her deepen the kiss.

His hands found her waist...his lips moved to her neck and chest... pulling her dress apart to get to her mounds...the softness heaven...he worshipped each rosy nipple and felt glory as she breathed heavier and moaned lowly...

She fingers traced against his back lifting his shirt...he let her pull it off him...her dress pooled at her lap...he gazed at the oasis of her upper body in his sight...

They made quick work of removing everything...kissing ferociously...

He pushed her back by the neck hard to the ground, settling himself  between  her legs, he used his other arm to hitch her leg to his shoulder....lowered his mouth down to lick her glistening folds...and flick against her aching clit....his hold at her throat tight...she was wetter and wetter...her chest heaving as he delved his tongue deeper...taking turns licking deep and sucking her clit hard...

...she came screaming....

...when she finally stopped convulsing he slammed himself within her...hot velvet surrounding him he pounded... violent.... desperate...

...she had ignored his begging...

...he'd warned her to leave...

...he loved her so much....

she didn't  have to belong to him....

he could belong to her...her slave...

hers to rule...

he didn't  need to have the galaxy at her feet...

...thrusting at a deeper angle he felt her contract  and climax again...

...washing his sin away...her nails raked his chest, his back, his ass...it didn't  distract as he moved...

"Kylo...I....it hurts ! ...my neck....!" She barely let out.

He released it, only to reach behind her head for her hair, fisting it roughly to resume his attack...his hips circled and dove...again she flushed around his cock...her body pink and tight under him...her teeth found his skin causing him to growl...

..."you are his...I don't  care....I belong to you...I will kill Snoke...I  will forever be your servant...my life is yours to hold or end..." he cried out in her ear as he thrashed. 

Rey writhed, "...Kylo...let go....I am not leaving ! " her hips bucked up into his as she kissed him.

He finally released himself inside her...he felt like it was all of him... like he'd  emptied himself...heart... soul...body...mind...laying against her heart drenched by the juices he'd made her create mixed with his own...he felt healed...whole at peace...

He was not Ben...

He was not the failed son...

He was not Kylo...

He was not the master...

He was not Snoke's  puppet...

He was just hers....

She could do with him as she wished...

She could not belong to him...but he to her and he would use his power with hers to defeat Snoke...

...well...if Hux didn't  kill  him when he woke up from the dream...


	78. Frenemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lay with him against her chest, she wasn't sure how long they'd slept....how long she'd been in his head...his dreams...she had intended on checking on him...not fucking his brains out...but when she found him...he seemed so small and weak...flashes of the pleasures he had invoked in her grief so long ago....the intense sessions she'd enjoyed in those dreams he'd invaded that had at the time shaken her to her core....she remembered how his kiss tasted...the force rippled around them... crackling ...buzzing...She admitted she wanted him back and shown him...now there would be consequence....

Hux found himself  alone still in the morning.  He huffed. Ren had originally been favored by their master....perhaps he was favored by his wife as well...it made him sullen. 

He peered in Kylo's room, Rey wasn't  there.

"You just missed Ralea sir, she was headed back to your quarters. Commander Ren is awake and appears fully healed from whatever the creature caused. I  believe your wife is to thank. " the nurse stated. 

Ren sat, he didn't look up as the nurse finished checking his vitals.

Hux straightened, "leave us please."

"Yes sir!" And the nurse hurried out. 

Ren looked up at his rival? ...his co- commander?...his friend? 

"General, you do not wear jealousy  well... it does not become you...have you finally  decided to kill me? Or can I attempt to be useful first?" He smirked at Hux.

"She stayed vigil beside you, as you slept...healed...anytime she wasn't needed by our child...our bed has been quite empty...cold...was yours Ren?" Hux glared into the younger man...

Ren's smirk faded, "no...general mine was not..."

 


	79. My sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe had been moved to his own quarters, he still couldn't believe everyone was pretty much gone...that Finn was gone...he'd been a kind friend. Yes, he had left...but then he came back. His friend...Leia...gone...

"You ok Poe?" Rey asked.

He shrugged, "as good as I can be with my leg gone...friends dead...living with the enemy..."

"They haven't been an enemy for a bit...but I get it...Finn talked about you to me...it was hard for him to leave you when he went looking for me...." she was trying to make him feel better but failing.

Her sweet little  one waddling around helped... was distracting. 

"Finn said she was beautiful...magic like you ...and Ren..." he watching the little  girl playing. "thankyou Rey, I'm  sorry I'm not better company, I know you lost him too..." 

"He was a great guy, my first real friend." She smiled.

"Tage got Phasma to help your friends get home. The few that survived...they wanted out...to go to what family they  had left...or at least away from here." She hoped it made him feel slightly better.

"Well..I get that...I don't  know where I'll go...my family died...Finn and Leia...the cause...was all I  had..." Poe sulked. "Rey, I don't  belong anywhere now...I have nothing to offer. "

Rey thought, "you are an amazing pilot, fearless, even without your leg...Tage...we ...could use your knowledge...experience."

He seemed to perk up, " yeh, ... maybe your hubby can hook me up with a shiny new robo-leg." 

She lauged, "Probably..."

"I have some input to share, the First Order has awful pilots. I can improve their training." Poe actually  lit up a bit.

 


	80. Speaking Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood in her doorway...she heard two voices...they weren't arguing...they weren't raised...taking a deep breath she followed the voices...she was glad Alex was with Phasma...

"Ren...I just don't  understand  all this...force connection...how it makes her let you slide..." Hux inquired. He ran his fingers through his hair. He leaned his elbows on his knees, his eyes found the floor. 

Kylo stood over him, trying not to get too close...they had gone over how the force worked...how it was part of everyone... everything... and how Rey awakened to her powers...how Snoke and Kylo felt it...how he felt connected to her...

"I just don't comprehend why...you took her...hurt her in an interrogation chair...you don't  know what he would have made you do had I not intervened...you've got no rights to her...no good can come of her wanting this ...whatever this is...why did you keep pressing...and now she's  let you...she went to you in your dreams..."Hux never looked up...kept talking...

"I understand general...I...we...are powerful...our energy reacts to eachother...I still know she is your wife...I love her...I can't  apologize for it. She healed me..." Kylo tried to sound less full of himself. 

Hux finally lets his eyes raise... "Ren...she didn't have to fuck you to heal you...you don't  see the violation do you...the boundaries  you kept pushing...into our life... I love her...she changed me...you say she has affected you...where does this leave us?...me? I want to protect her...Alex..."

Rey approached them softly, "I make my own decisions  Tage...Kylo...I am not weak or uneducated anymore...I'm not afraid of my powers... I have been listening  to the force ...letting it guide me...he is part of that...it does not change that you have my heart...caring about him or wanting him close doesn't take away my love for you...the man I  married ...the feelings you alone keep of mine inside your heart...it's special... unique..." she sat beside him, took his hand in hers. 

Kylo started to walk away to give them space....

"Kylo...no...stay...we need this...all of us...." Rey told him.

Hux sighed, "sit Ren...she is not wrong..."

Kylo sat across from them...he was at a loss...he was torn...he wanted this yes...her needing his presence...she had not been lying to him...or to Hux...

"Hux,... just because she isn't  seeing me as the monster who took her anymore doesn't change my place...or yours...Snoke has hurt us all..." Kylo moved to the floor..."I told her when she came into my head... when she touched me... I told her to kill me...I  begged her to...then I gave in...I let her give into the connection...I pledged  myself to her...I  belong to her..."

"You belong to her? No Ren.. I belong to her! Alex belongs to her...hell Finn belonged to her !" He let go of her hand stood and paced...Hux turned back to them.

" I'm sorry...Rey, I'm trying to be patient...I know this is all beyond me...I  just don't want to lose you...I don't  want him...like that...I don't  know how to do this...share you with him...with the force...I'm not going to kill him...I swear...Alex's visions...show us all together...is that what you want? You with me and our child as a family... and you with him...as I  don't know what?" Hux came to her, tears fighting to leave his eyes...he leaned his head onto her lap.

She held him, her own tears joined his... Kylo placed his hand on Hux's head...instead of jerking away...the general closed himself down... allowing them both to comfort him...to give to him...

he felt the energy flow...

It was maddening...they pushed calming into him... he felt empathy flowing from Rey...from Kylo...he saw them...from the dream...joined together...he felt like he couldn't  breath...his body felt overheated...

"Rey...I can't...I'm not strong enough...stop..." his words barely left his mouth...

She brought his face up...his lips opened to hers...her legs parted letting his body position closer... Hux's fingers slipped beneath her dress...finding her wet and hot...

They devoured eachother...she pulled off his shirt...

Kylo stilled...started to get up when Hux grasped his wrist...it startled the younger man... Rey and Hux never opened their eyes or broke their kiss...

Hux pulled Kylo's hand to where his happily worked...

Kylo was beyond shocked that it was Hux that allowed him access to her...but that in itself felt freeing...

Rey moaned with the addition...

Her head whipped back..."Tage...I need..."

Hux answered her by kissing up her neck and guiding her out of her dress...with Kylo's help...

Kylo left them to remove his clothes...he moved back to Rey's side...he peppered her thighs with kisses...pushing Kylo back ...Hux picked her up...carried her to their bedroom...

Kylo sat in the floor naked...

"Coming Ren?" Hux poked.

The knight looked bewildered, "yes?"

 

 


	81. Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giareos had received praise for his victory at the rebel bunker. He had gotten to General Organa, massacred everyone...his master rewarded him with a power infusion and a promise. When they regained Rey after destroying Kylo Ren and General Hux, Snoke would replant her with the notion she belonged to him. Snoke wanted her still, she would serve him, but he told a delighted Giareos her mind would be adjusted back to what it was with an exception...his apprentice could have her as his...she would think he owned her...her power would be Snoke's but Giareos could enjoy the rest. "Master, you told me when last she was here not to take liberties"...His master peered down at him with a wide grin, "you completed your task and I reward victory. The scavenger will be yours, in her mind she will kill for me and do my bidding...but you apprentice want her flesh...I saw your lewd fantasies...you want what Kylo Ren obsessed over..you will have complete control of her body and I will own her mind...now go...see to your next task...I've already made contact with the generals...Hux is about to get a rude awakening...and you will have your opening...I will incapacitate Rey and Ren,...do not fail me!"

Hux ran his hand down her lovely  back, kissing down her spine, she sighed and smiled in her sleep.  He found her so radiant in the morning, hair mussed....naked and tempting...thuroughly aroused he nuzzled into her neck with his nose...

Another large hand resting on her lower back made him pause...

Ah...yes...Ren...it was real...no fabricated implantation of sweat and moans and limbs...he had shared her with the boy...they had worshipped her body in tangent... made her revert to primal ecstasy...

He had felt their joined power emanate into him and it had been so intense... intoxicating...he'd forgotten how to loathe the younger man and used his fingers... his mouth...his cock to bring Rey to orgasm along with Hux's own...to his credit Kylo never overstepped...he let Hux and Rey guide him...he didn't  push the general for physical contact between  the two men...

Hux still felt a bit drunk off of it though...it seemed all their releases were magnified...he knew they couldn't  go back from last night.

He also couldn't  help desiring her now as his eyes scanned his partner...his goddess. 

"She is peaceful, sleeping so sound..."Ren shook Hux from his thoughts.

Hux found Ren's eyes across from him. Rey laying between them. "you are going to be a permanent fixture here now aren't  you? She isn't  just  mine anymore...I cannot articulate my disapproval  enough...but I know I have no power in this battle...I had a taste of how the force feels between you two...I  felt drunk and lost."

"She is still yours, I belong to her...I will never take her away from you or Alex...I cannot. I am here as her teacher, her lover, her friend, her weapon...your weapon... I am here to serve." Ren gently bowed his head a bit.

"We shall see, you cannot blame me for not trusting, Ren...you have not given me a reason to. But I gave in last night, I allowed a door open I know can't  be closed again..."Hux sighed as he glanced over Rey's  form...

He shifted when Kylo touched his face...the hand cradled  his jaw gently...

"She is safe with us, I won't  keep you and your wife from being alone...think of me as a spare." Kylo smirked and rubbed his thumb along the stiff man's  bottom lip. "I am to be whatever you both need,  I will prove my loyalty."

Hux finally jerked back, "well, for starters Ren don't  touch ME unless invited...you seemed to comprehend  that last night...don't begin fantasizing about mounting me now...that is not happening...she wants you...I do not share that desire..."

"Giareos will come for her again...Snoke had her...he will want to own her again. They will strike again soon...I feel him pressing against my walls, Rey says he has been pushing against her mental barricades as well...if he hasn't...Snoke will try yours General." Kylo explained.

"We will be ready, and I will never bow to that vile creature again...he can never have her...." Hux kissed her soft flushed cheek, petting her neck...

She stirred..."Tage...?"

Smiling up at his face so near, she rolled onto her side to greet him. Her hands grazed over his chest, down his taunt stomach, feeling his woken member she found his lips with a slight bite ...as she ran happy fingers up and around the firmness below. 

Hux growled into her kiss,  "my goddess..." she stroked him faster and her body against him heated...her folds dampened as he gave them his attention..."show me you need me my dear..."

Rey answered with fevered kisses,... frantic hands guided him inside as she rose to straddle him..."I  love you so much Tage !" 

He slid into her warmth, shuddering with pleasure, one hand tightly gripped her hip...the other found her clit rubbing firm circles with his thumb. She rode him fast and hard...pursuing that end...that climatic surge...

Her hands pressed into his chest...their eyes locked..."more..." at her request he bucked up into her as she thrust her own hips...with a loud moan her head flew back as she came....

They'd forgotten the man laying in the bed...

...the darksider had not moved to interupt their morning tussle...he observed their muscles flex...sweat glistening as they moved...they were beautiful...grace and lust...his own breath hitched...

like music dancing in Kylo's ears ...their breath...

their moans...

made his own body rigid...he didn't dare move...not even to touch himself...entranced watching them...

Hux's hands found her soft breasts...her chest heaving...her pace only increasing pursuing another release...

Hux saw the boy still like stone, eyes full of fire...longing...lust...

"Ren...I  need your hands....for her..."

Kylo blinked at him...

...scooting closer behind her arching frame, timid hands crept around her...

Hux left his hands massaging her chest...

Kylo brought one hand to take care of her throbbing nub...the other went to her neck tightly as he pressed kisses against her back...as his body shadowed hers...

Hux pinched pebbled nipples, making her whine..."Kylo....Tage...so close..." she writhed desperately... she was soaking her husband's lap now....drenching Kylo's fingers...

Chasing...seeking...thirsting... "please..." she barely let the word escape...her head resting back on Kylo's shoulder, her nails digging into Hux's chest until they drew blood...

the energy pounded into them... through each heart...light flowing...darkness swirling... throbbing as three bodies reach an intense brink...

Rey clenching inside, whimpered...then screamed a pleasured release...

Hux groaned following with his own...

Kylo growled into the back of her neck gripping it tighter...letting his own release overtake him...

Breathless he let her throat have freedom...she gasped...her body giving out from exhaustion...he let her fall onto Hux, his hands leaving her...to allow her husband to pet her in the afterglow...

"I am going to leave you two,...to take a shower, grab my clothes and check in with Phasma... thankyou.... for not making me leave...I hope I served you well..." Kylo smirked and stood...kissed her hair...nodded at Hux..."general I'll  see you on the bridge in a bit...we need to check in with your fleet..."

Hux kissed Rey's rosy cheek, "Ren...I'll be there momentarily...tell Phasma to bring Alex to Rey,...and we need to discuss how you and Rey can use this force connection to find Snoke...if he is reaching... you should be able to let the walls crack enough to reach back...if you do it together..."

"Yes general..."

Alone again, Hux ran his hands up and down Rey's  back..."when Ren leaves we need to shower my dear, Phasma will be bringing our sweet princess home... I want to enjoy a bit of breakfast with my beautiful  girls...before I have to plan our new war."

Rey sighed, "I will need assistance husband...my legs appear to have lost mobility..." she giggled, "that was intense to say the least ...you are amazing...I love you Tage...you complete my heart...you are my home." She kissed him hungrily.

"Now if you start that my dear we will accomplish nothing but still being naked when Phasma arrived..."he teased.

Their shower was attentive, Hux washed her delicately... decorating her with lacey bubbles...enjoying his handiwork...

She let him dry her and brush her hair after, she threw on a comfortable dress and lay back on the couch to wait for Alex as Hux ordered breakfast...

...closing her eyes a bit...her body still hummed with power from the ghosting fingers of pleasure...there was no going back now...she had to have them both...her body craved them both...her power had to have them both...she wondered why...what would happen if Snoke killed one of them...her two men...her shields...her warriors...

 

 

 


	82. Drums of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was grinding his bared teeth, fuming. The reports kept coming in... destroyers in upheaval...general's fighting for him...or against him...against each other..."how many fell Captain?"

Kylo entered his office,  the man looked truly defeated.. pale and blank...

"I talked with Phasma...and General Mox, you need to go rest Hux." Kylo inched around the desk, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It was out of your hands. You can't  single-handedly save us all."

Hux glanced up with heavy lids, "I should have seen it coming..."

"Snoke pulled a big win today, but you are alive...me...Rey... Alex...Phasma..." Kylo nudged his slouched form. "She is worried, you haven't eaten or slept... in days...you are no use if you fall over dead of self neglect..."

"Isn't  that what role you carved out for yourself Ren?...my back up...my replacement?" Hux glared...

Kylo rolled his eyes, patted the shoulder he had held and crouched lower..."I  CANNOT replace you Armitage. This has taken a toll on your mental capacity...and apparently  your confidence...I assure you I have been restricted to the couch while you were hidden away sulking...she loves YOU..."

Hux strained a inward breath, " I know...but...he killed so many...we lost so many...I formerly  didn't  suffer with the shear loss...she changed that...I feel...that loss now...he knows ...she changed us...me."

Before Kylo  could insert his thoughts Hux refocused..."General  Mox remained loyal, many others...they defeated several defecting ships...but 3 got away  in the chaos. He said Snoke reached out to all the generals, he and his lacky...informing them of his annihilation of the resistance.. General Organa...that I betrayed the First Order and worked with them...that I bedded and married a resistance spy...that you turned on him as well...he made them promises...and threatened them if they didn't  comply to his terms....that whichever general assassinated me would be given the command of the First Order and his backing..."

Kylo's obvious displeased expression led Hux to continue... "Ren he wants her still...he ordered them to kill me...YOU ...but capture her..."

"You know I  will die preventing that...I am your sword..." Kylo assured.

Hux sighed, "Most stayed loyal, they weren't  swayed by his empty promises.   But, I  know more is coming...Mox found many sabatures and spies among his ranks...every loyal destroyer has...that means surely Snoke has them here as well...find them Ren...I notified our remaing fleet which ships defected...which were outgunned, I just feel at a loss...I truly thought we had reduced some of his influence..."

"I'll  root them out...she will be safe...go home Hux." Kylo rose and exited.

* * *

Kylo found several quick...a few more less speadily....when he arrived to update Hux he hoped  it would give the general a slice of peace...

He entered their quarters unannounced as was his tendency...he assumed they may be resting when they weren't  in the main rooms. He smiled when  he discovered  how right he was...

His general was laying on his side, his beautiful scavenger facing him asleep on her side as well...a certain little redhaired cutie snuggled between  them...tiny palm against her daddy's  cheek...they looked like love.

It was the only definition Kylo could muster...and he had to admit he loved them...all three...his darkness had not poisoned him completely...Rey and Alexandria had seen to that...the force had led him to that path...but Hux was a surprise...he respected him in a sense...he had his loyalty now...he felt very protective of this scene...the innocence...Snoke could not steal this pure love from any of them.

Kylo smiled again...returning to the main living room plopping himself to the couch...they would be protected...he would sacrifice  his soul if he had to...he promised himself...letting his eyes close he felt warmth inside....the torn feeling...jagged and cruel seemed less so...he allowed himself to drift into sleep.... 

 


	83. Precious things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo lay wide awake, his thoughts swirling, but a smile crept across his lips again. He pictured them still snuggled up...would he ever have a child of his own? His own little family?...perhaps not..

("Hi uncle Ben...") drifted into his head...

He smiled, ("well hello little one...go back to sleep...")

He felt tiny fingers sifting into his hair...then a small giggle...

He opened his eyes to bright emerald ones focussed on his...like her mother...bright grin...

("You are sad...you need a cuddle too !")

("I'll live...Alex you can go with mommy and daddy...don't worry about me...") his hand cupped a chubby cheek...

She ignored him and climbed onto him on the couch...laying on his broad chest, he kissed the top of her head. She fell back to dreams quickly...

The tiny body was so warm...she smelled of cookies and sunshine.  She pulsed with force energy...she was so strong...he ran his big hand on her back...humming to himself...his mother would have loved this view...

He found her presence slowed his overworked mind...her breathing and heartbeat lulling him into a place of contentment. This was why Hux worried so much...why he was so protective...this love was worth so much more than power...

Sleep found him...

* * *

Rey awoke tangled up in Hux's limbs...stretching her muscles she felt Alex had abandoned them at some point...she chuckled when she saw where...Kylo had the little girl curled on him. She stood leaning in the doorway...

"So the savage beast can be tamed by a toddler...if only Snoke knew..." Hux had joined her, he kissed her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist...

"I feel rested for the first time in a while...she does that...brings you into her little cocoon of peace...he definitely seems to be..." he spoke gently.

Rey brushed his lips with hers, "she is precious  Tage...if it ever comes to choosing between her and me...you will promise me to choose Alexandria...I would never forgive it if you did any thing else..." she stated.

He grimaced, "I  understand my dear, I hope it never comes to that.  You are both my world."

"Let's  go enjoy a bath Tage, they look like theyll be ok on their own a bit..." she gave him a devilish smirk...

Hux laughed following her to their bathroom..."that sounds delightful,  as my goddess commands!"

They laid beneath flowery  bubbles, this precarious situation is last on their minds. 

He stroked every inch of her clean, this spoiling made her body vibrate. She instigated a tad...gripping him tight...her hand working quickly to his release...until he was breathless...

"That's unfair my dear,...but I am not complaining...I  could almost slip back into bed after this...,"he nipped at her exposed neck.

"We must start our day. So much to prepare, but you could sneak a bit of repayment now if you wish." Rey goaded...his fingers could always bring her to the brink...make her flesh sing...

He kissed her enraptured...curving his fingers in until she gave pleas to go faster...her lil nub enjoyed the pressure...she cried out softly into his mouth...he adored every sound he created in her...when she crashed it was like watching a star collapse...he scrubbed her down again...and tenderly wrapped her in a towel...

Exiting the fresher they saw Kylo and their child still snoozing...

They  quickly got dressed and Rey prepared a late breakfast...Hux ate a little,  kissed her cheek...placed another peck onto his daughter's head and left...

Rey crouched beside Kylo  and nudged him awake...stealing Alex.  

"Time to wake up sleepy heads...and eat !" Rey chided. Hugging her girl tight much to the child's delight. 

"Berries mommy !" Alex begged, and promptly  started to shove them into her mouth when her mother sat her at the table.

Kylo shifted and headed to the door, patting her on the head, "I'll  check on you two later...Rey I'm going to go hit the training room and then grab a shower...I'll go meet with Hux after that...we need to decide on our response to this week's  excitement..."

To his surprise  Rey stopped him at the door, "if you need to leave some clothes in our closet you can...you never sleep in your quarters anymore....I  already asked Tage... he doesn't  mind..." 

"If he is sure...yeh...I could do that..." he replied.

Rey reached up and tugged him closer..."I know it's not love...like what I feel for Tage,...but you know we...I care about you Kylo...you are part of this little family..."

He started to shrink back, to leave...but she pulled him into a deep kiss...and he was no match...so he kissed her back...every touch fire..."thankyou...I  do love you Rey...Alex too...Hux I have grown fonder..." he teased. "You two girls enjoy your day." 

He reflected on the way to his quarters...it was all so domestic...fatally authentic...his heart stung...but it was a happy hurt. 

 


	84. Baby talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She made the little blocks float...then stack...then swirl in the air...much to her delight...

("I know you can do more child...I know you can move worlds...") a voice curled inside her mind...

She knew who the voice in her head was...she heard echoes of it in Uncle Ben's, her mother's,  and her father's  memories...

She heard it in her own many times...but she tbought he was blocked out...

("I don't  hurt people...I  won't  hurt any being...") Alexandria stated.

 ("You squander your potential...like your mother...like your uncle...or should I say my apprentices....I  want them back...or just your mother...Ben is weak...she is something  more...") he cooed.

She let the blocks fall...her anger simmered under her skin...tiny face scrunched into annoyance...

("You are empty...you try to fill yourself with their power...your thirst is endless...my father won't  let her go back to you...you are no one's master now...")

The furniture shook...the room hummed...the ship vibrated....

("They can't contain you child...she will come...he will bring her...the man you made them both trust...he is not their's...or yours...he was from birth mine...still is...your father has no power to stop anything...he lives because I've  allowed it...I  could change my mind...the illusion of safety they have enjoyed can be easily remedied...") he threatened.

She glowed with light...brow furrowing...her hate blooming...

("Yes...hate is a natural emotion child. Let it's freedom out...love is weakness...opens you to cracks...brings the walls down...")he continued pushing her.  

The furniture in her bedroom circled. Cracks appeared in the metal walls...the floor...her small body thrummed reaching out.  

His voice shifted...cackling...("I feel your reach child...but is it me you crush. Who suffers this wrath you are inflicting?")

His question alters her attention...she feels him fall...Ben...she feels her...fall...mother...she feels her father...

("NO!")

She collapses in frustration...objects hit the floor...her tears swell in sad eyes...she slams her defenses up hard...the voice has retreated...

She knows her father is unconscious...laying beside Ben in his office...

She finds her mother in the living room laying next to the clothes she'd  been folding...blood coming from her nose...

"Momma! ...no...I'm so sorry..." Alex cradled Rey's  head petting her hair...willing her to wake...she kissed her cheek and held her...

 

 

 


	85. Distraught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria sobbed at her mother's side...when Rey finally blinked awake her daughter was relieved. "Momma I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Rey comforted her distraught  child...she understood. Her daughter was powerful...she wasn't  taught how to control any of it yet...she was still so young. 

They notified  Phasma and had medical sent to Hux's office. The medics found the general  still unconscious and Kylo confused. 

* * *

 

"Rey, I  felt something...it hit me mentally like a bomb..." Kylo explained.

He was sitting on his bed now in his quarters, Hux had been taken to the medbay. 

Rey sighed, "Kylo, it was Alex...Snoke was baiting her in her mind...she got angry... defensive of us all...when she tried to fight him he redirected her energy bursts into the three of us...she feels so badly..."

The knight nodded, "at her age she hasn't  learned the extent of her power level...how to channel it properly...or how to control it. Snoke thrives on attacking the young...the vulnerable...he used her love against her..." 

Rey touched his cheek, the action made him turn to her.

"Rey, she will be ok, I can talk to her if you want...that vile creature preyed on me as a child...but Hux...he's stuck in his mind for now...I'm not sure what happened...how Snoke used her to hurt us...why we're awake and Armitage isn't..." his face wore concern. Kylo leaned his forehead against  Rey's, closing his eyes. 

"She let me see all of their conversation... he told her you would bring me to him...that Tage and I  shouldn't  trust you..." Rey spoke softly.

He pulled back, "I would never intentionally  help him now...that he is so sure I will bothers me...and the fact Hux is still unconscious with no signs of trauma or injury is worrisome."

"Kylo, try to help Alex cope...I don't want her to feel guilt...her father wouldn't want her to either. He already felt Snoke was toying with us....we have to keep him safe...Alex safe...can you reach him?...can you pull him out of this? The medics say  they can find nothing ?" She crumbled in front of him...she couldn't  lose her Tage...Alex needed her father...Kylo needed to stop his former master...some how...

"I will try..." Kylo agreed.

 

 


	86. Give me your tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo sat holding Alexandria, coaxing her out of her guilt. He hated Snoke even more for using a small child to hurt the parents she loved.

"It's  ok little one, daddy will wake up...me and momma are fine. You didn't hurt us.  SNOKE DID. We love you, and we will fix this. Don't  let your anger poison you. You are too precious. " Kylo tried comforting her. "Momma wants me to start helping you control your power, would that be ok?"

The small girl looked into his eyes, he felt her force energy brush his mind...he didn't  stop her, "ok, I  want to learn. I  don't  want that monster using me to hurt momma and daddy...you." 

She laid against his chest and he petted her back until she fell asleep. He put her in her bed, covered her. 

He found Rey asleep  in her bedroom, he grabbed a blanket to cover her. 

"Kylo?"she barely asked.

He moved closer, "It's me Rey, ...I  talked to Alex and she wants my help learning control. I  held her until she fell asleep. I'll  leave you to rest, Phasma said there's  no change in Hux." 

Rey reached out toward him, "stay please...I need you. He wouldn't  want me to feel alone...I feel it..."

He hesitated but complied, shedding his thick clothes, down to his undershirt and underware. He curled in behind her. Nuzzled her neck, wrapped his arms tight and pulled the blanket up over them.

"I am not going anywhere, I  love you. Don't  worry, he's stable.  He will make his way out of this. And she will be ok, I'll help her." He hummed against her skin.

"Thankyou...I  don't  want to think right now..."

Rey rolled around to face him..."make me forget Kylo...about Snoke...about what's  coming...I need to feel something else besides dread...fill me up...make my body hum...fill my mind with your want... please...make me cum until I  pass out..."

The desperation pulled him...he knew this wasn't a good idea ...he also loved her and wanted her...Hux wouldn't  want her unhappy. Wasn't  that his purpose? They'd agreed.  

He pulled his shirt off, pulled her nightshirt over her head...reaching down he found no panties....he slid his underware down and off. 

Under the blankets he ran fingers from her lips ...down her neck... to her breasts ...to her stomach... between her legs...

Eyes locked, he watched her tears fall down her cheeks,...he didn't  kiss her....he felt her pant...

His fingers moved gently, through wet folds, pinching and rubbing her nubb, curling inside until her whole body stiffened...

His hands were drenched in no time...he increased pressure and pace...she drenched him again moaning...

" I'm going to flip you...do you trust me ?" He begged as she moaned harder...

Rey breathed out, "yes..."

He flipped her heated form...pressing himself between  her legs so she felt his erection nudging...he worked her folds with his fingers again as he kissed and nipped up and and down her spine...

He moved her hair to uncover the back of her neck...he withdrew his fingers making her whine.  He coated her puckered hole with her own juices...

His hand moved in front of her to rub her nubb...his mouth found the back of her neck kissing and sucking...

...as his cock nudging between  her cheeks...he bit hard on the back of her neck...making her roar...

...as he rammed into her...he should have went in slow but he couldn't ...slamming over and over into a place her husband hasn't  been in yet...he didn't release the bite...she writhed under him...

"More!" She demanded.

He raged into her...harder...faster....she crested...coming over and over in waves...soaking him...

"Kylo ! ...yes...more !" 

When she came again, he followed they curled together and slept exhausted.

He loved the feeling of her spent... liquid in his arms...missing her resting temple he let himself shut down to rest...

 

 


	87. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had been so relieved when Phasma let them know Hux finally blinked awake. He had nothing physically keeping him unconscious, the dr's had been confused when it took days. She raced straight to the medbay, not even waiting for Kylo to throw some clothes on. She had grabbed Alexandria and gone.

"Tage,...oh my goodness! We were so worried, we ...the dr's couldn't  figure out what was wrong! Why you would not wake up after me and Kylo woke. Alex felt so badly, ...it was Snoke using her. Kylo has been  helping her learn control though..." Rey spouted out so fast,  grabbing his hand. 

He took a haggered breath, " It's  ok, ...My sweet girl...daddy is ok, you did nothing wrong..." he looked at his daughter with kind eyes.

He turned to Rey, "I am going to be fine...I  don't have you and Kylo's powers...just took my mind a bit longer to escape. The mental blast put me under...but Snoke held me in a rather unfun mental prison...I'm relieved to know you weren't  in it too. I suppose Ren kept you from worrying holes in the floor..." his attempt at a joke made her smile.

"Yes Tage,...he tried to keep us grounded and distracted. He has been  a helpful comfort." She laid her head over the hand she held and Alex climbed onto his lap. 

Alex grabbed his face smiling, "daddy I love you...you don't  sleep so long ever again ...ok?" And she kissed his nose.

He answered by hugging her tight, ...he nudged Rey to join the hug, releasing them he acknowledged  Kylo's  entry to his room. "Ren..."

"Good to see you awake general..." the knight stated.

While Hux didn't trust Kylo  all the time still, he could tell he was sincere.  He knew they had been alone while he was out, but he chose not to dwell...alone at this point probably meant closeness... comfort meant probably  physical comfort to distract Rey...it was the arrangement...his stepping in as needed for her needs, to be there to teach Alex about her powers...when HE couldn't  be.

"Thankyou for taking care of my world while I was indisposed...these two are my most precious  treasures...my first concern... always. You did well...now we need a plan...he taunted me while I was there...he wants you Rey...he wants him to bring you to him...he claims to leave Alex alone if you do,...he says he's  proven he can use her to end us all. And that the ships and men he controls that turned on us will attack our remaining fleet without mercy if you don't...or he will use his creatures again..." Hux explained.

Kylo moved closer, "Hux...may we see into your memory what he said...did while you were there...?"

Rey started to motion for Kylo to back away, but Hux grabbed her wrist, "Rey, ...you both do need to ...he is right. Go ahead I  won't lock either of you out..."

He closed his eyes and dropped his mental walls...Rey held his hand still ...but now Kylo placed his over theirs....they sunk in slowly.... gently...

It was mazelike...Kylo guided her back into the memories...

"Rey..." he whispered, "Snoke trapped him here to show him he could...that he could take you and Alex away from him without physically being here...it was a demonstration...to point out how human he is...fragile..." Kylo squeezed her hand.

They sifted multiple times...the memories were difficult to process...she cried out...she was so angry...this monster violated them...again ! Her Tage,...she would never leave him...for Kylo...for Snoke...

"Why does he even want me now? He has Giareos...I'm not special..." Rey winced as Kylo kissed her hand.

"You don't see it...but  you are very special...you have more power inside than me...than Giareos...than even Snoke...Alex is like you...deep inside is vast untapped potential when if channelled can do anything...he wants to own that access..." he stated reluctantly. "He wants you to come either by my hand or by your choice...to make a deal...he can't  make you come to him but he knows you will for Alex...for Hux. He wants you to give him access to your mind again."

She retreated out...he followed.

"Tage, Snoke showed you image after image of me ...us... moving on without you...making a life as his pawns...being his...him using us to control the galaxy.  He hurt you in there...tortured you...I  can't  let him get away with this...he has to be stopped...he can't  keep hurting everyone." She cried hard, as she spoke.

Hux sighed, "Ren, how do we stop him? Can we without being closer?"

"He...is powerful...I  or we need closer proximity to do any true damage." Kylo replied.

Rey shrugged, "fine ! We go then...Kylo and I will go to him...he can pretend to be bringing me in and fake his loyalty to Snoke...I  will act like I'm  submitting...then we attack when his guard is down...you remain here and keep Alex safe. I  can't  think about Alexandria  losing you Tage...I have to know you are safe...I will face him. It's  our only option...let him believe he's  won...he thinks our love makes us weak...let him..."

Hux swallowed, "I  don't  like it...but you are  not wrong...he never made me feel pain like that before....the punishments Kylo and I  endured...were never like that...he cannot have our daughter...she cannot be used... please just be careful...the Dr says I can come home...let's do that...I want to spend time with you before you go save us all...I need to hold you properly."

* * *

 

Kylo sat alone in his quarters, he left Hux and Rey alone to have quality time.  Alex had stayed with him, she played a while then fell asleep  after her dinner. He glanced at her peaceful small form on his bed... curled into a tiny ball. It was strange...this small precious thing trusted him...loved him...she was amazing...he felt protective as if she was of his body...his blood...He smiled...her and her mother... so beautiful  to him...he could do this.

He cleared his mind,...searched.... found the tendril his former master triggered...

("Master...hear me....master?")

Nothing at first...then slammed with ache...

("My disappointing apprentice. Are you realizing your folly? Ready to grovel and give me what I want?") Snoke seemed so sure...

Kylo tried to sound blank, ("yes my master...forgive my weakness...my disloyalty...I regret defecting... leaving your side...I  need your guidance...your hand...I  can bring you what you want...she trusts me...our closeness has left her vulnerable. And she...the general  would give anything  to protect their daughter.")

Snoke looked him over...scratched around in Kylo's mind, ("You've  had her...repeatedly...even convinced the general to approve...its quite manipulative...I'm impressed. Yes, bring her to me...I'll let the general keep the child if he submits and leaves me be... to my tasks. You return to the fold and train with Giareos and Rey...I want her power for myself...you will not have her body again...that is your punishment. I may use you to breed with her in the future...but that will only be at my will...I've made promises...I  have plans...you will remember your true place and bow.")

Kylo felt the familiar cold creeping... his chest constricted...his skin heated...he didn't scream...Snoke sent him his destination...he wanted her brought to him asleep.... immediately. Suddenly  the ache was gone...Kylo got up. He messeged Phasma,  she came to collect Alex.

* * *

 

At their bedroom door he paused, he had felt the passion... the heat from their time alone the closer to them he'd come...he closed his eyes...he could see their bodies cling...could feel their breath quicken with every touch...every kiss...he wanted them both...he knew Hux didn't want him though... the couple had enjoyed every inch...she had apparently  shared the new ground Kylo had introduced her to...Hux was quick to want his turn to try...she had even put the images of her and Kylo into her husband's mind. Which shocked Kylo...  Kylo could not help but react. But he wasn't going to interrupt them...this was their time...and goodbye... whether they realized or not...

As he closed his eyes basking in their waves of bliss...he released himself of his constricting pants, just open enough to free his cock...to give him access to pump it on his own. He gripped it tight, moving in tandem to Hux's thrust into her from behind...into the tight puckered hole Kylo had ravaged days before...he felt how wet she was...crashed with her as she came again and again...sensed the general doting on her precious bundle of nerves and breasts as he increased his pace...causing Kylo to as well...

He slid himself fast within his hand...picturing her at his mercy...bent in front of him...being pounded by his cock...over and over...his hand gripping her hips...her moans and pants ...of her screaming his name....of the feeling when she drenched him...a few more pumps and he lost himself...his hand covered in goo.

He reached out barely and felt them reaching climax...hers blazed first as she crumbled one last time...and then Hux...they fell into eachothers arms after he freed himself from her velvet lips... kissing and touching...they moved on onto the fresher, Kylo heard the shower...he moved to the kitchen, cleaned himself with a towel and water. He zipped back up, buttoned his pants. 

He sat and waited. When he heard them get back into bed he knocked...and entered after they said he could.

"I contacted Snoke through the old mental link...he bit. We need to leave immediately. I  need to put you asleep  as he requested to show my loyalty. He promised to leave Alex with Hux, leave them alone if I  bring you to him...return to the fold. " Kylo explained.

Hux huffed, "I know we agreed...but I hate this...I feel helpless to protect you...Kylo you don't know what he'll even do to you or her when you get there. I don't trust him...he wants more than we can know...he could alter her mind again... please keep her safe...return her to us..." he held Rey to him.

Kylo looked remorseful, "I'm going to put you to sleep too Hux...you will wake as soon as we jump. So you can't  change your mind...this has to end...we have to stop him...end him."

Rey pulled him into a deep kiss. As she backed away, Kylo waved his hand and Hux fell against the pillows. She looked at Kylo with tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared, I don't want to lose Tage...and Snoke...he might hurt you when we get there...punish you...he could test you...make you do something to prove yourself...I don't  know if I'm strong enough...he broke me once already...he controlled you for most of your life..." he could see her hands trembled. He felt her fear.

"I will protect you...and you can do anything  Rey...you are so much more than you realize...there is is still so much power inside you that hasn't been tapped yet." Kylo glided closer...

She was wearing a black lace nightgown...it covered her essentials with the thick details... you could see skin...the outline of each breast, but not her nipples... not her patch below...her hair loose and long....damp from the shower...he wanted to taste her so badly again...he glanced at her unconscious husband on the bed...

"Rey...I felt everything you two just did...I  experienced your goodbye...I thought I had cured my want on the other side of the door...I was mistaken...may I touch you please...before I have to take you to my old master?...before we could possibly be walking into our death... ?" He looked small as she read his mind.  

She didn't speak, she raised off the bed giving him an eyeful of leg...gently taking his hand she took him from the room, the door was closed behind them leaving Hux to his dreams...they drifted through the dim space to Hux's office. 

"Kylo..."

She leaned against the desk, opening her legs to him...he saw no panties just her lovely pink...

"You know I want to return to him...to my child...you have to promise me I'll be brought home...no matter what that creature says he will give you. I am here. You have me. Please promise me." Rey softly begged, "you created this demand inside me for you...show me why I want this too..."

He stiffened, licked his plump lips, "I promise Rey...you will come home...no matter what...even if I don't..."

He stood there before her like a starving man...she blinked at him almost timid...

"Take it all off...leave my nightgown on me...I want to feel your promise Kylo, your devotion to us ...to me... your love for me...I care for you...I want us BOTH to come home... please...do whatever you have to ...to make that happen..." she watched as he removed each layer...each piece he placed in Hux's office chair...

Kylo was soon completey exposed, he watched her reaction...her face blushed...her breath hitched...still so innocent...it made him shiver...he could sense the heat between  her legs...the wetness...yes he would do anything she asked just to touch her,  he would take what she offered... knowing her heart was never on the table...he didn't  deserve her heart...he knew he would die for her...destroy the galaxy to give her that wish...

He inched forward...gripping her hips he placed her on the desk...

Moving the lacey folds up more to show her fully to him...her thighs open wide for his touch to come...but he wasn't  ready...he looked down at the low curve of her gown's top...it barely sat high enough to cover those those dusted nipples he adored...

She didn't  move, she was completely  waiting and submitting...it hardened him so fast.

"Don't move Rey, close your eyes, let go....let me guide you...take you...I love you so much...you feed my lust so easily..." he ordered.

She nodded, did as he said...

He ran his finger along the edge of her curved top...guiding it down a bit ...he began to graze each nipple...causing her to whimper...

His hands found both mounds and kneaded...his mouth joined his hands and kissed ....sucked...she arched into it keeping her eyes tightly shut...

"Mmmmmmm" she hummed...

He moved one hand  lower inserting one finger....using his thumb against her clit firmly... making circles...then as she grew wetter squirming he added another finger...then finally a third...her hands gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles were white...

He curled his fingers in deep until he found the magic spot causing her to convulse and grind against his hand...

"Ahhhhhh....Kylo...." she breathed.

The raspy sound...encouraged...he increased the movement inside her until she came hard on his fingers. He leaned up and crashed his lips against  hers hungry. Devoured them. 

"Right now Rey you are mine!" He spoke with heat into her ear...it wasn't possesion it was triumph ...kissing down her neck and shoulder...he kept working his fingers...and bit down on her neck...she tensed and another orgasm creeped up...he brought it out of her swallowing her moan in his kiss. 

Pulling his fingers from her limp form he laid her body down over the desk, he guided her hands above her head, "don't move your arms, leave them here, like you are tied down...you are sprawled over his desk Rey...imagine he is sitting in his chair watching us...watching me make your body melt at my touch...quivering with want and release...for his eyes...to give him everything...while you submit to me..."

His coaxing only made heavy pants come from her lips...he nudged his head against her soaked entrance. "Tell me Rey...tell me to fuck you...tell me how badly you want me inside...I  need to hear it...I  need to know you want me...I  will bow before you a slave...please tell me..."

She writhed in front of him, desperate for him to enter. "Kylo...please...I  want you to fuck me now! I need you buried deep inside...you....I  want it so badly ! Please ! Now ! " she widened her legs as far as she could to show her hunger.

He gazed at her swollen glistened folds...he saw her chest heaving with expectation...he edged her off the desk a hair pulling her legs up to get  the best angle to go deep...and without hesitation he snapped his hips forward to the hilt inside her...she screamed as he thrust.

Her moans loud and animalistic. He pounded.....leaning in to suck at her peeks. 

"You feel so good...so tight and hot...oh my god you soak me...it feels ...ahhhhh.... Rey...!" He couldn't  speak it kept coming out jumbled...the desk shook with his efforts...he growled as he impaled her deep and fast...it was brutal...he felt her constrict then wash his cock with her bliss...

...he couldn't stop...he wanted more...it was never enough...

He pulled out of her, grabbed her hair and yanked her off the desk..."kneel,...take me in your mouth...I want to cum on your tongue...I  need you to swallow me down..."

She was shakey from coming so hard in a row but obeyed...her small hands wrapped around and she took it into her mouth, he moaned as she brought him all the way in. The feel of the back of her throat almost ended him right there. 

She bobbed and licked and sucked affectionately...then more urgently.

He noticed she had switched one of her hands to work herself as she sucked...he choked on his own whimpers hearing the wet movement of her fingers....

"Oh....yes...come again Rey...come sucking me....please...I'm going ...to go soon...one more for me beautiful...let me hear ....you moan my name and come ....one... more... time..." he gripped her hair hard... painfully yanking as he neared release...this magnificent  creature was on her knees...for him...so wet and undone for his pleasure...she took him deeper...he heard her fingers pace increase...she vibrated her moan around his member as she came...he slammed against her throat almost gagging her when he followed immediately ...but she swallowed him down...every drop...

He let go of her hair...he stepped back collapsing in the chair...she fetched wet cloths...returned and cleaned them both up...she helped him dress silently...their bodies still trumming with force energy in the afterglow.

He knew that had been intense, he hoped he hadn't  been too rough and hurt her, or made her feel dirty in his desperate need...she was no whore...she was elegant and treasured...priceless. 

She sat next to him a moment then finally spoke as he pulled on his last item...his boots and clipped his saber to his belt.

"I'm  not hurt Kylo, I don't  feel anything bad, I swear...it was...yes intense is a good word...but it was also...necessary for you...and I enjoyed every bit of it..." Rey kissed his cheek and patted his neck. "You really are insatiable...a bundle of want,  after being denied for so long."

He chuckled, "yes, I suppose I'm like a horny teenager,  but I don't ever want you to feel obligated. I took advantage early on...I want anything we do these days to be because it's what you need or want ...you can tell me when you want to stop..."

She smiled, "I know. There's no rules for the arrangements we have made me and Tage...and you...you both are mine...maybe someday we can both love you...you deserve love Kylo. The future is still building ...I guess it's time to go?"

He cringed, "yeh, when you wake you could open your eyes to Snoke, I don't know what  he will do when I present you to him..."

As they stood he hugged her against him...kissed her forehead ...with a wave she fainted in his waiting arms...

He scooped her up....

* * *

Phasma had hated the plan but didn't argue, they set a deadline for Kylo or Rey to contact them with news they were ok. It could take a bit of time to get Snoke into a position to attack, they had to be smart.

 A month...they had a month...and then the trackers in their bodies would automatically activate whether they were conscious or not so they could be rescued if needed. But they hoped for the best, that they would succeed quickly and contact Hux sooner to come collect them.

Hux woke alone, he let Phasma  know to bring Alex home and filled her in with more detail. She told him about Kylo carrying Rey out still in her nightgown.  He told her it had to look real...like he just took her. 

Though Hux felt doubt and worry... he was trusting Kylo...it terrified him...Snoke could promise him power...Rey...if he took a knee to him again...would Kylo be strong enough to resist....would Snoke alter her mind again? He was glad of the trackers, he'd insisted...since it was going to take a bit of time...backup plan in case it all went to hell...

He sucked in a breath as he thought of their night together...he wondered if she'd spent time like that with Kylo as well...he shook the thought away...he agreed...he couldn't  get jealous...he shared her body with the boy not her heart...he could handle it. He loved her...She loved him...this plan would work and they would all be free....

* * *

 

Snoke was pleased when Giareos notified him of Kylo's arrival. He told his new apprentice to be ready.

Kylo was met by a droid, the droid guided him deep into the fortress, he didn't  recognize this location. He followed the coordinates given...but this was definitely  unfamiliar. 

"Ah...my apprentice has returned bearing gifts..." Snoke praised, "snatched her from under his nose ...from her husband's  bed I see...so ruthless. Set her before me and take a knee."

Kylo set her body down at his old master's feet. She looked fragile...so exquisite. The black lace gave her a touch of darkness as she slept. He knelt, "Master I pray you forgive my defection...I was led astray...I  was weak...let me prove my loyalty...let this be proof..."

"You have demonstrated a will to please, your weakness is still within boy...I  sense it...even now you crave to be inside her...the flesh is a powerful draw. You want me to let you keep her...she is not for you...she is mine ! You think I would reward such betrayal ? No Kylo.... she is not yours. Giareos!" Kylo reacted too late...Giareos stunned him in his distracted state ...it was enough to give him time to put the binders on his wrist and feet. "Such a weak fool..."

Snoke grinned, "his force is blocked. While he is unconscious drag him to his new home...put him in the cell I had prepared.  I will fix her." He pushed into her slumbering head, seeing the power within had grown since her last tasted her.

Giareos took Kylo out, once deposited in his cell he returned. Watching patiently as his master molded her mind.

Snoke weaved and threaded. "She's done for now apprentice, take her to her rooms, and enjoy your reward for being loyal...she will wake thinking she never left...that she is yours...be holding her body when her eyes open...take her immediately...seal the lie...I sense she has the implant to prevent pregnancy...have it removed within the week, I want her to produce my army...her child will be powerful... even spawned from you...  tomorrow I begin my work on her mind...I  need to access her full power. "

Giareos quickly knelt to collect her, "thankyou master..."

As he neared the door. "apprentice... do not damage her, enjoy her but any injury will be punished...do you understand?"

Giareos knew what that meant..." I will restrain my more violent urges master... thankyou again my master..."

* * *

 

Giareos carried Rey to the rooms that had been prepared. Snoke had wanted luxury. Fit for his two prized weapons...his loyal apprentices.

His mouth watered with lust, he knew Kylo had her...still wanted her. He had asked to keep her for bringing her to Snoke. Kylo had not gotten what he wanted...he got a lonely cell instead...his power taken. And Giareos had been rewarded for his loyalty. This powerful woman...at his mercy...at his hands like a sacrifice...she had been the general's most precious joy...desire to have her had turned Kylo from his master...Giareos earned her body...he hadn't indugled in years...a knight's purpose was focussed on power... but now...

He wanted her so bad, his master denied him when she'd  been there before.  Now he had her.

He stepped through the main door locking it behind him. Straight to the bedroom, he laid her down. He wasn't  sure how long he had before she woke. He slipped her nightgown off her carefully... gently...tucking the covers over her nakedness. He took his off and climbed in beside his conquest. He ordered the lights dimmed some.

Staring at her was torture, he slowly ventured with his hands and mouth...small touches...feeling her softness...warmth...he laid his head on one of her breast  and began petting her other one...playing with the pebbled nipple...

Her breathing increased, he felt her move,  he didn't stop or remove his head, Snoke had said he needed to be close, ready to seal the lie. 

"Well...hi...Giareos,...did I fall asleep on you ? I'm  sorry...master wears me out in training..." she yawned and petted his hair. 

He jumped at this opportunity...it had worked...she was his...

"It's ok my love, ...I know how you can make it up to me...." he coaxed. Moving to lick the nipple he'd  been toying with...then took her mouth aggressively...raising himself to nestle his body between  her legs...he kissed her hard...but to his delight she gripped  his hair and deepened the kiss. He didn't care if it was real...the lie...was worth it...he would use her as many times as his master would allow... 

He felt lower and lower nudging ...her entrance slightly  damp ...not wet yet but he didn't care really...her pleasure didn't  matter to him...this was his reward...it was about him. Her body was for his use...

As he kissed her again roughly his hand found her throat and tightened...she moaned...and he begain to nudge her legs wider trying to push inside...when he finally managed he didn't hesitate... he just pushed inside...it was a bit clumsy but he was big enough he knew he probably  should have bothered to prep her pussy more.  But he was in now, that's  all he cared about....he kept pounding away...listening to her pant beneath him...he came fast...he knew she hadn't...he rolled over and out of her...

"Goodnight my love..." he closed his sated eyes and was snoring loudly in no time. 

Rey laid there a moment,  bewildered, he had done nothing to get her off...surely he realized. She winced, she was sore. She took a quick shower and found night clothes in a dresser.  Laying back beside him she felt out of place,  she knew they'd  been physical for a long time now...their master encouraged it for procreation purposes in the future...she knew he loved her...but still...she felt like something was missing...she wouldn't deny her master's will...

She sighed, she would get more next time, hers first.

Her master would punish her if she displeased  her lover though, he was first apprentice...she belonged to him now...she followed their master's will...he was all knowing and wise...

...she rolled onto her side... he made his way against her back wrapped an arm over her...hand grabbed one breast,  playing with it in his sleep...she sighed again...let herself drift to sleep.

 


	88. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo felt useless...he should have known this would happen...he couldn't feel her...the binders...the cell kept him weakened...tears left his eyes...his promise to her...to Hux...to Alex..how was he going to attain that now...?

The cell remained darkened...cold...

The droid brought rations and water daily...his clothes had been taken except his pants and tank...

No one came for more than a week...

His mind wandered...his guilt...

Then he came... Giareos entered gleaming like the prick he was...

He looked pleased with himself... that made Kylo feel uneasy...

"Kylo..." Giareos greeted. "You are well I see...sorry I've not had time to visit. I  have been quite busy... keeping our other guest entertained...per our master's  wishes."

He laughed when Kylo scowled.

"Don't  touch her !" Kylo threatened.

"You say that as if you can do anything  about it. Our master fixed her mind my friend...he buried her memories of you...him...she woke believing she is mine...and I  must say I  understand  now why...why you obsessed...why you both gave up all of it to have her...she...oh I've  enjoyed it." 

"She was my reward for my loyalty... I have taken her every way I've ever imagined...she's so eager...I  even let her cum now...I didn't  care if she did at first...but my gods now...it's worth the effort...master had me get her implant removed...he wants me to breed her...he wanted it to be you...but your emotions took that off the table...I'm glad...I will create in her what he wants...I  will do whatever he wants to keep her under me..."Giareos sounded desperate...Kylo recalled feeling that starved state...

"She will escape his control...she is more powerful than Snoke realizes...you think he will keep you because  you follow blindly Giareos...he won't once you've  served his purpose..." Kylo stated defiantly. "We are all just pawns to him..."

"Maybe so Kylo... but I'm fucking  the woman you love...she craves it...think of me taking her over and over in every way I want as you sit here alone...hear her scream my name not yours...not the general's...and soon my child will fill her belly..." Giareos left him before he could retort. 

Kylo sulked...he detested the image... he failed her...

Hux was going to hate him...she would hate him...he was nothing...


	89. Hidden joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found this place dull and dank, but her master said it was secure. They were safe from his enemies, that even now the loyal ships were fighting the traitors. That one of his defectors was waiting to die in his cell. She had began training again...she could create so many energies now...command shadows like weapons...her lover felt distant at times but was oddly clingy...her master told her their change in relationship was permitted...that he wanted them to produce a child...to do as his apprentice requested. Deep inside she needed her master's pleased expression. She gave herself to Giareos always....no matter how strange his ideas were at times...it was her duty...only her master mattered...she belonged to him...she's killed for him...she did want a child...something to love...the other apprentice wanted her constantly when he was not away but it was not love....

Kylo didn't  know why he wasn't  dead yet...and other that Giareos coming by to gloat in great detail...he saw no one...

He felt a thrum....Rey?

She slunk in...alone..." why aren't  you dead yet traitor?...my master keeps you here...why?"

"I  do not presume to understand  my ex-master....his cruel plans...I  know I will die here...when he is done punishing me I guess...you look well...your master must be pleased with you...where is Giareos?" He prodded.

"Away...I am not permitted  down here...master says you will try to trick me...I  wanted to prove my strength...." Rey whipped her fingers and the shadows near Kylo gripped his body...pulling his arms and legs...tightened at his throat...

He grimaced...his joints ached...his air  was barely reaching him...and every touch burned...

He watched as a small ball of  purple lightning danced at her fingertips...she threw it into his chest...he screamed.

Her smile was still so beautiful  to him..."impressive...Rey, I am glad to see you..."

She laughed, "I'm hurting you..."

Kylo sighed as she released him from shadow..."I  deserve  it...and more..."

She got closer..."I was bored... Giareos talks about you...I  remembr  we were all his warriors...Snoke wanted you back...you brought me home hoping for forgiveness for taking me from our master...why did you...I  can't  remember  much...I  killed so many...we succeeded almost completing  the list given...and I heard the rest died with Organa...so all that's left is to crush  the traitors..."

He sighed, "Rey...he lies...his words are all lies..."

She shifted, "maybe he keeps some truth as he sees fit, who are we to question...I will kill the general....any traitor  who threatens my master... you too Ren. "

Before he can answer she leaves...

* * *

 Giareos comes in...kneels proudly, "master General Mox fell, I am proud to serve...General Hux evaded again...but he can't  last as ship by ship we wipe them out...we lost one...but I  still see the day as a win..." 

Snoke grinned, "You continue  to impress me apprentice. ...your Rey went to our prisoner last night...she didn't  remember anything.  But to my delight she did torture him a bit."

"She has been continually  receptive  to me...to our training and yours...she seems bent to your will...she wants a child...my child...we will give you one master."

Snoke laughed, startling his apprentice, "no...apprentice you will not..."

"Have you changed your mind master? Do I  need to cease bedding the jedi girl?" Giareos looked disappointed.

His master replied, "the force works in mysterious  ways...she was already pregnant when she arrived. The implant hid the fact initially...it malfunctioned prior to Kylo bringing her to me apparently....he didn't  know...nor her..., she has been to me, I  put her to sleep and searched her mind...the areas I have locked...I  felt what resides in her body..."

The kneeling man looked confused, "Hux?"

Snoke shook his head, "no,...the child is Kylo's...she is just as powerful as the child she bore Hux. I  haven't  informed Rey the joyous news yet...I  thought you would want to tell your beloved you are so overjoyed to welcome your daughter to our  family."

Giareos stood, "I will master, MINE, may I lie to our guest...inform him of Rey and I celebrating?"

"Yes, apprentice you may...but first her...she cannot go on the mission to attack the Finalizer now. She will understand. Dismissed"

* * *

"Rey! My love!...Rey!" He burst into their rooms. 

She lay asleep  on the sofa, "yes? ...do you realize the time ?"

He grabbed her face, kissed her lips quick,  "I  have news!"

"Mission go well?...defeat Mox?" Rey asked.

Giareos beamed, he had to sell this, "well yes...but that's  not what matters...Rey...you are pregnant! We succeeded...our master just informed me she will be quite powerful. He sends his praise. "

Rey blinked, "pregnant? Oh...a girl...I  always wanted a girl." 

He hugged her, "all this madness is almost done, but now you cannot come on the mission against the traitor Hux...can't risk her. Our master insists...he is moving us to his royal estates after this next battle...you need somewhere better. Reach inside...you will feel her."

Rey sat a moment...then "she...I  do!" 

He grabbed her wrist, "come my love let's celebrate...I've missed your skin...you will be so beautiful  belly swollen with my daughter. I  need to be inside you...now!"

In the bedrroom  he practically  destroys her nightgown...before tearing at his owns layers...pushing her back on their bed he sheds the last thing...climbing over her...he begins moving his hands over each breast and devour her neck...

"Rey you are mine, I  love being inside you...my dark warrior queen...our master is so pleased...you have done so well...our child..."he dips his fingers between her legs roughly...he's urgent like her first night back...she winds her hand in his shaggy hair...as always it doesn't  feel right...

She spreads her legs for him wider...he growls as she opens to him...so wet...always so wet...

"You are always so ready for cock Rey ...so wet...hot...I need to fuck you so hard right now...I  need to hear you say my name...!" His desperation  drips from his words...

She isn't  in the mood but she knows it doesn't  matter...while it's been pleasant at times...something feels missing...his constant  needs and their master's  directive  to obey him made it more of a chore...her body does respond...but mostly not...he always put her in different  positions, sometimes using toys and restraints, he loves to make her get on her knees and take her mouth or ass...he's rough...mostly... always leaves bruises...but if she complies...he also cums quickly and leaves her be. 

"Yes,...o...Rey...so wet..." lost in thought she's missed his impaling of her velvet...he's pounding away now holding her wrists above her head,  her body is close...she contracts and drenches him..."that's  a good girl...coming for me...so good." He buries his face in her neck..."I'm close...I....o..... Rey... please say who makes you so wet....who you love inside you !" He's  begging again...

She finds it pathetic...but still...their master will punish her..."you...you Giareos!....you make me so wet... you make me cum !"

At her words, he comes inside her like he prefers...

She detached and escaped to the bathroom while he snores...

...sitting in the floor... crying... something....is....wrong....

 

 


	90. Congrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rey left him Kylo tried to meditate...he kept remembering her scent...her eyes...he huffed...  
> "I can't think!" He missed her...he knew Hux was suffering too...and Alex...

Giareos delighted, "Kylo my old friend...it seems you will die at Rey's hand ....Snoke has decided you will end her training." Grinning like fool, "oh...and congratulate me ! On my dear daughter...!"

Kylo looked at him, " your daughter?"

"Yes Kylo, my daughter...and Rey's. We succeeded...our master is quite pleased....he says she will be quite powerful. Shame she won't get to meet her sister Alexandria...but that would make Rey ask questions...and after she kills you and Hux falls I  will enjoy having Rey and our young one at Snoke's  palaces.. no more hiding...finally." Giareos revelled in his opponent's dismay.

"She won't  remain lost in his lie...when she wakes she will kill you...I  can feel her pushing at the fraying edges...she won't  kill me...he is underestimating her...like he does us all..." Kylo sat down. "Her child will reveal the truth...will call to her sister...he can't  win...you need to change sides Giareos. "

The apprentice could  not believe the audacity of this buffoon..."we will be fine...my daughter will not turn against  me or her mother's  master! You will die !" 

He stormed out...

* * *

Hux paced...

...and paced...

...he never liked their plan...he'd heard nothing from Ren...or Rey....but from Snoke...they had...

The attack came fast...General Mox's ship had no warning and fell quickly...3 ships had hit them at once...he managed to warn Hux before the ship imploded...

"Phasma, have we lost any  more ships?"Hux asked.

She frowned, "several  Sir, I'm so sorry...and Snoke sent you demands...for our surrender...he says we are next"

"We were always going to face him again...it's been more than a month...Ren failed...Snoke has her I know it..."Hux  bid her farewell.

* * *

 

...his sweet child was painting.

He needed to smile  for her...he watched as her brush moved swiftly with care across her canvas... playing in her colors...

"Alex my dear, what are you creating ? Is it for momma when she returns? Or me?" I would love something colorful  for my office." Hux asked. Patting her small back proudly.

She smiled up, " no daddy...its for Lyra."

Hux had not heard her mention any new friends, "darling, did you meet another child  on the ship? Did you make a friend?"

She giggled, "daddy you are so silly, ...Lyra is my new sissy. She looks like momma and uncle Ben." 

The little girl looked excited.

Hux knew...if she says she has a sisier...she does...

 

 

 


	91. Lyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria hummed happily, painting her family. She smiled at her artwork. Momma, daddy, uncle Ben, and Lyra standing under a big tree beside a lake. She dotted flowers of bright colors all around, putting one in her mother's hair, hers, and her sister's.  
> ("Sissy... I'll see you soon...I told my daddy abput you...is momma and uncle Ben ok?")

Hux dreamnt...he could see her...

Every smooth curve....the dimples...each adorable freckle that kissed her skin...her smell...

He could see her dance around their rooms...singing to their daughter... her smile...

He missed her warmth...her kindness...the good she saw in them...him...Kylo...everyone...

The dream was peaceful...he always loved to watch her dance with their child...now he sees it...a second child...Alex was bigger... twirled a toddler...with raven thick locks and hazel eyes...she favored Rey...but had Ren's ears...

Then Rey was gone...

Hux held his breath...he knew she'd  slept with Ren regularly recently... they had an arrangement, but she had gotten an implant after she had Alex...did it stop working?

Alex tugged his sleeve. "Daddy! This is my Lyra...give her a kiss!" 

Hux leaned down and gave the smiling toddler a kiss, "nice to meet you Lyra." Glancing at Alex who held her hand tight, "dear, does Lyra know if momma is ok? If uncle Ben is ok?"

Alex pouted, looked at the ground, "Lyra told me in my head that momma doesn't  remember again... that the monster won't let her know uncle Ben is Lyra's daddy...she doesn't  know me and you...but her mind is reaching...Lyra is trying to help her...uncle Ben is not gone but is trapped."

Hux hugged both little girls, "I'll  help you. We are all family sweet ones. You are loved. I'll get them home.  The monster is going to be gone."

* * *

Hux woke up, Alex curled up in his arms...his cherished  one. He kissed her hair.

Ren's daughter is just as beautiful...

Rey's other child...did Ren even know? Hux knew he would die for her as well...for that innocence. 

"I miss you Rey...please come home..." he spoke to empty air, a tear trailing down his cheek...he had once been so formidable...now so frightened...for his girls...

* * *

 

Kylo felt a bit of sadness....

...hopefully Hux wouldn't  turn away from Rey's  new child...Giareos's daughter...no matter who her father was.

Rey will break free...she will remember...she will love the baby. Both of them...he and Hux would have to treat her the same as Alexandria.  

He doesn't  know when Snoke will try to have Rey kill him...so he sits and waits.

He feels a thrum...."Rey?"

His heads burns...

("Daddy...")

"Alex?"

("No, ...I'm your Lyra. You have to help momma remember...I  want to see my sissy...and her daddy...")

Kylo stopped dead, "MY Lyra?.... Rey's child ...you are my  child?"

Suddenly he realized why Giareos  had laid it on so thick...he needed Kylo to think the child was his...not Kylo's...Snoke needed Rey to believe it.

He silently thanked whatever force gave him this gift...his daughter.

"Daddy is happy to hear you little  one and I  will try to help momma. I  love your momma so much...you too. "

("Hurry  daddy...")

* * *

Rey was glad he was gone... Giareos was with Snoke plotting the attack on the traitor general. Snoke wanted her to kill Kylo Ren...

She had told the former apprentice she would kill him...as she held her belly she wasn't sure...

He acted so sure she wouldn't... why? Why did he keep saying her master lied...? Why did she despise her lover's  touch more and more...?

Rey needed answers...

Her silk nightgown billowed in the drafty corridors...into the darkness she went...

"Why?"

Kylo stood and came to the bars. "Why what Rey? ....Why are we here?.... Who is really your enemies?...who is really your lovers?...or who is really... the father of that little girl you carry?...where is your other daughter....your husband?" 

He saw her face contort...her mind hurt...

"She says her name is Lyra...she spoke to me through the force...I  think she's even reached out to Alexandria...her older sister..." Kylo kept pushing...if she was here then there was doubts...cracks in the mental mess Snoke created...

Rey looked scared...not confident as before..."Lyra? I.....have another daughter? Who are you to me Kylo?"

"Let me show you Rey...let me show you your life as I saw it...then you can still kill me if you want..." he begged.

She inched slowly. Through the bars his hands found her, he sent his memories inside her head...

She staggered..

"You see there's  so much you don't remember...Hux is no traitor general he is your adoring worried husband...your young daughter with him is Alexandria...she has power like you...her beautiful firey red hair....I left my master for you...because of love...to help Hux protect you and Alex....I.....by some miracle of the force am Lyra's father...she will be powerful too. You can beat him...he's using you like he did me...Hux...so many..." Kylo was so close now...he kissed her lightly on her cheek..."I  know this is hard..."

"I.....my master....he wouldn't...." but deep down she knew...every day had felt less true...she knew she didn't  belong in Giareos's bed...

She broke from his hands and ran...

Kylo sat down...Rey was almost free...he felt it...he predicted Giareos would have a rough night...chuckled softly.

 

 

 


	92. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey ran....her head ached....Lyra? She wondered why Kylo could hear her child...she had power...why couldn't she hear her? Slowing at her corridor...she opens her door...Giareos was already there... odd...

"Done early ?" She asked.

He smiled, "yes my love, Snoke is done with me for today. I  thought I'd  surprise  you...I  have a meal prepared. Droid told me you didn't  eat. I did wonder why you are wandering around in your nightgown, but you can do what you want...I have some gifts from our master....baby items...I picked them out myself...I can't  wait to meet our little  princess...she will want for nothing...the palace has been prepared for us. Our area is perfect...she will love her nursery... you...ah my love...you are going to enjoy it. " he sauntered over to lead her to the items spread out for her to see. 

Rey glanced down...there was beautiful clothes of multiple  sizes, toys, ...she smiles, "so thoughtful... Lyra....her name will be Lyra...."

He stopped and reached for her hand, "that is lovely...perfect. Our master should approve...oh yes...he says tomorrow  you will be brought to him...and the traitor. Ren dies before I  leave to lead the attack. Hux is weakened and won't expect anything  yet...not so soon. The jump won't  take more than a day. You will behead Ren and see me off..organize the evacuation, while I'm  gone, you with our master get it all done. We leave when I  return, he told me we will have our wedding after all is settled. Our child will be his heir. We are to become leaders Rey, of the New Order. From the ashes of the Empire...the First Order ...a new power rises. Snoke of course is leader ...but we will be the face. Royalty. I am thrilled to make it all official."

She pulled away...his touch...made her skin crawl...she covers by picking up a toy looking it over.

He came up behind her, one hand stroking her breast...the other at her hip..."show me Rey...show me how much you want this life he's  giving us..." he kisses her neck, moves his hands to remove the gown...

It slides off her shoulders, pooling at floor...

...she doesn't  want this...not with the confusion  swirling...but if Kylo is telling her truth...she has to play along until he is out...until she is sure...

Giareos keeps kissing her neck and shoulders...her back...

"So beautiful...and mine...he wants you  ....you know...that traitor... Snoke once thought you would pair  for him...be what we are about to be...he messed that up with his disloyalty...." he wasn't  thinking... she knew...he was rambling in his lust...his presumed ownership of her...

"It's  a lot to absorb..."Rey sighed.

He moved one hand down between  her legs, pulling her against him tight. "You are going to be mine always, I will help you..."

He nudged the piles off the thick table..."I  need you now my love..." he undid his pants...coaxing her roughly to bend onto the hard surface...she didn't fight him...he worked his fingers a bit before shoving himself in her from behind. He grunted with satisfaction. 

Rey played along, but her mind wandered...

"Always so wet...ah...tight...no wonder they fight so hard..." he whispered..."and I get to have you  all I  want...oh....yes..."

She knew he didn't  realize he was giving something away...in his lust driven haze he wasn't thinking about his words...he was admitting...she had been with someone else... 'they'...hinting more than one as well ...he was a fool...Ren was telling the truth!

"Oh...yes...yours !" She moaned to keep him oblivious  to his own stupidity...

He thrusts a few more times then collapsed against her back..."oh my love,...so good...I  needed that..."

He pulled out, grabbed a towel to clean up and kissed her cheek as she collected her gown from the floor.

Rey let him, she loathed him now... she knew something was off... now...she knows...lies...all of it...her master...controlling her...not really her master...

"Giareos...why does Ren think I'm  his...the general's?" She prodded.

He froze..."he...they are trying to turn you against  your master...our master...Rey...you...we ...I  love you...we are starting a family...our master has plans  for us...our child..." he tried to pull her to him..."Rey, don't  let that traitor trick you. It's  almost  over...our lives are about to start...once they're  all dead..."

She glared,  "you...you have been... it's true ! It's  true... Snoke... you...them...its all lies !" She shoved him away...

He knew, fucking Ren had ruined it...somehow! "Please listen,...Rey... has it all felt like a lie? Ren...he doesn't  matter ! Snoke will give you so much more power! You are mine!"

She threw him against  the wall...."I  am NOT yours! You...took from me...knowing ! " 

"You say that now, but you've  spread your legs happily all this time....your mouth...you want me...this! You came on my fingers, thrived on your knees for me...fucked me like you were starving for it ! Or you are just a greedy whore !" He spat out  furious.

He grabbed his saber lunging at her.

Rey called hers to her..."you are dead Giareos !" 

Block... block ...hit...she grazed his arm...

"You would kill me ! After all this together ! Look...I  apologize...you aren't a whore....I was angry...So fucking what if it was a lie ! You've fucked me Rey ! Constantly...you really think your precious general will want you now? Will even touch you knowing what all we've done? When he finds out you carry Ren's  child? He won't! I  still do...I  still want you...your child ! " He cornered her, beating her down.

She kicked him hard in the chest.

"He won't  care ! Ren...I  think Hux knows...I  don't  know everything  yet...but I  don't  think he will care!" She screamed. 

They destroyed the room fighting, she hated him !

For every memory she couldn't  access...for every minute he ever touched her! 

He tripped trying knocked her saber from her...knocking his from him she pinned him down...her saber at his throat.

"It's over Giareos! I'm  done...I  want my memory  back ! I want my life back ! "

"You can't  defeat him! Snoke will kill them all !" He coughed blood struggled beneath her. "I'm  the only way he won't! I can get him to let them live ...if you stay here ...with me...by your own choice!"

She punched him, "stay down! You...are staying here...I  can't  kill you yet..."

Waving her hand, he slumped. She used her powers to float him to the cells.

* * *

 

"Kylo...I'm  here...help me stick him in there." She asked. 

Kylo laid Giareos on the floor, putting the binders on him. "Glad I  can trade with him.  I'm  sorry Rey...for not protecting you....from Snoke...from him....the thought of him touching you ...all this time... you must hate me...Hux will hate me..." 

She touched his face, "I don't hate you...at first I  felt everything  was real...but I  think my mind was fighting what Snoke did because I  started feeling like it was all wrong even if I didn't  know why...do you even still want me after he...had me....will my husband still want me?" Her tears trickled...she couldn't  hold them back.

Kylo pulled her close, "Rey...nothing could make me or definitely not Hux...not want you...not love you. You came here trying to protect us...our plan just didn't  work. We have to face Snoke."

She wiped her face, "yes. I do. You keep distant, keep guarding yourself so he thinks you are still trapped. Or...no come on...he wanted me to kill you...I will act like I will that I couldn't  wait. "

They locked Giareos in....making their way to Snoke's rooms...

"Give me your hands, this cord will hold, for show, and you need bruises..." she stated.

"Go ahead Rey" he stood still as she hit him in the face. His eye swollen, lip split.

"Look down, don't  talk."

She knocked on the large black doors. 

"Apprentice....enter" Snoke's  creepy voice instructed.

"Master...I couldn't wait...I'm sorry for my impatience. He has been trying to twist my mind...spinning lies about you...me...him. he attacked Giareos in the cell when he was arguing with him,  he's still unconscious...I stopped him from killing my beloved...I  punished him. But he needs death...I  thought you would allow me if I asked..."   she kicked him in his knee...he fell to the ground..."he's a traitor....should have already died."

Snoke left his bed, walked to her, "my child, I  have much patience  when it comes to you...the heir you carry for me. Giareos is too impulsive  at times...quick to taunt his prey. It seems he left himself weak...open. Kylo is vicious...he wants to take you from us. Yes...you may kill him my apprentince...take his head, finish your training...bring the darkness inside with your vengence."

She grabbed Kylo's  hair, yanked his head back, "hear that you weak fool, you die now! My master is wise, and I will never think of your lies again...you will never hurt my child!"

Rey threw him back down at her feet igniting her saber.

He spit blood, "Rey...do what you must...I will gladly die at your hand...I love you...I  won't fight against you..."

Snoke  cackled. "Still the weak fool...trying to tug at her heartstrings...amusing... go ahead Rey, my loyal apprentice. Kill him then we can collect your betrothed and prepare for the next battle. I will enjoy this. You were always a disappointment Kylo...so pathetic..."

Rey stepped forward, next to her master, kicked Kylo again.  

She raised her saber, Kylo closed his eyes...

Snoke stared down grinning in his victory.

He didn't  see the shadows moving behind him...he didn't  feel her shift of mind...

...all he saw in her head was her hate...

...anger to the one who betrayed her...

lied to her...

...tried to make her turn on her true love. 

"You tried to make me turn on my child's  father! To take my life from me! Use me! Never again you fucking bastard!" She screamed.

All at once as her saber flew toward Kylo's  neck the shadows gripped Snoke's  wrists...ankles... neck...waist...

"Noooo! You are a fool!" He struggled....his lightning flickering over her skin....Kylo was tossed hard across the room into a huge dresser. 

But he couldn't  break free... he reached to her mind...pain ripped through her cells...

Kylo's throat was being constricted, he tried to break  free...his powers still weak...

"Ahhhhh.....stoooopppp!" She fell to her knees...."I  won't  let you go !" Pain searing in her head...her body burning...

Her eyes closed, she stood shaking...raising her saber again she closed in...

"I will pull you apart !" She was yelling.

His body went in different directions...the dark tendrils each had a piece...

Rey felt her mind settle...the agonizing burn inside stopped...her reality  blurred...two sets of memories felt overlapped...

She looked confused, dropping her saber, sobbing,...she saw Hux kissing her...she saw Alexandria being born...Finn's sweet smile... Leia...Kylo...

"Kylo...." she said weakly.

Then nothing ...blackness...

Kylo made his way to her, "Rey, I'm here...I will fix this...it's over...I  will take you home."

 

 

 

 

 


	93. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo took care of everything. He sent Hux a messege that Snoke was dead finally, they were leaving and would be home soon, he warned him that an attack could still happen, he found his shuttle, set the self destruct, prepared Giareos's ship for them to take,... he paid Giareos a nice visit in the cell he was left in,...

"It's done Giareos...your master is dead....Rey killed him....her mind is her own again...and we are leaving...I'm taking her home." Kylo stated.

Giareos nodded, "I see...I suppose it's  my turn..."

"Yes...you murdered my mother... those creatures...all you've  done to Rey...she didn't  kill you but I will!" Kylo yelled at the man he despised. His loyal knight who had betrayed them.

"Those creatures, Snoke's pets are here. He kept them down below. Disgusting things, but they did finish their tasks..." the trapped man volunteered. 

Kylo grinned, "then they die with you, I set my shuttle to self destruct...the charges I  brought are set around this facility. Nothing will be left...when Rey wakes up it will be to her husband and child."

"She will never love you Kylo... despite your child growing within her...you know that...she's his...you are a fool....well I  suppose this is goodbye...how long do I  have ?" He asked from the cell, taking a seat on the floor.

Kylo scowled, "10 minutes...maybe 15....you never saw...neither did Snoke...Rey isn't  something to own...she belongs to heself...she gives her love to who she chooses....her care. I tried to claim her once myself...I lost her because of my arrogance... my cruelty. Hux saved her from me. Then she saved him from himself...gave him her heart...their child..." he inhaled sharply, " I  tried to manipulate a way into her life...she gave me affection...but it may never be love...I  can live with that...because I  love her...her child...even Hux....and now my own little  girl. I will always protect them. Die well brother...it never had to be this way..."

Kylo turned and started to leave...

Giareos thtew out one more flat statement." It was always going to be this way Ren..."

* * *

Kylo looked on as Snoke's fortress burned, set their course and sighed in relief.  

Rey was tucked in one of the cabins. 

Hux had received his messege and sent him one back thanking him. 

* * *

"Well Ren, never thought I'd  be so ecstatic  to see you."Hux hugged him, startling Kylo. 

Kylo smiled and hugged back, "general, I'm sorry we were so delayed...you were right...Snoke was ready...he knew...I was held prisoner...Rey....he messed with her head..."

"Is she ok, you said  you put her to sleep for the trip back? So...she killed Snoke? Is Giareos dead as well?" Hux asked.

Kylo sighed, "I blew the place, Giareos enjoyed a front row seat in his cell. He...the creatures were there...I  assume they died in the explosion  along with him...Rey ripped Snoke apart...he wanted her to execute me...it was to complete her training with him in the darkside of the force...he paid the price. Her memories overwhelmed her after his death. Her powers have expanded but she is still light, just has more dark mixed in than before...I  will help her control it later."

Hux nodded, "did they hurt her...I know she's  pregnant  again...Alex told me she communicated  with her sister...another little girl. " he smiled. "Alex introduced me to her...she's beautiful."

Kylo looked at Hux, "you need to know...I was trapped...I  had no power kept in binders until Rey released me. Snoke messed with her head...she forgot us...you...while we were there...he intended her to breed...create another child with power for his use. Since I wouldn't  bow...he gave her to Giareos. She woke thinking she was his...he had her Hux....used her. Snoke didn't  get what he wanted partly, somehow she was already pregnant...by me. Giareos couldn't put one in her. But he knew it was mine...Snoke knew...lied to her... until I helped her doubt...until she broke free. She will worry you won't  want her now...I  told her what that asshole did to her wouldn't hange how beautiful she was to me...how much I  loved her...can you? Can you love my child ? Our arrangement never considered me fathering...Lyra"

The general breathed deep, "Kylo I already know Lyra is yours, of course I will love her...and as for the rest...Rey was tricked...her mind altered...violated again by that vile creature we used to serve. I hope she forgives us for not keeping her safe. What Giareos did changes nothing...I love her...she has never ...will never leave my heart... please...may I  see my wife? "

* * *

 

Kylo helped Hux take Rey back to their quarters. She laid  asleep on the sofa.

"You know, with Lyra coming things will change Ren,...you will be more involved than you already are. I....you will need to be with us more. For her...for Rey. I  will make arrangements for larger quarters to be prepared...our family is growing...and you won't  be living elsewhere anymore..." Hux told the knight, kissing Rey's  forehead. 

Kylo looked a bit stunned, "you don't  have to Armitage...I....that would mean so much..."

"Wake her Kylo...I  need her to see me. To know she's  home. That she's  loved and safe. By us both, then I'll send for Phasma to bring Alex to her. " Hux requested. He held her hand at her side waiting. 

Kylo woke her...

Blinking Rey realized where she was, "Tage!...I'm so happy to be home! "She threw her arms around his neck....but then hesitated, "I  have to tell you.  While I was there... Giareos...he...we...Snoke made me think...I did things with that man....I  will understand if it makes you not want me..."

Hux placed his fingers against her lips,  "I  know every detail Rey... I still want you...there was never a doubt...don't ever think it again. He was cruel to use you knowing...Kylo and I  love you...nothing will ever change that..."

She cried happy tears, kissed him so deep, "did he tell you? Tage...her name will be Lyra...I'm having another girl....she's Kylo's..."

He smiled petting her hair, he reached behind him taking Kylo's hand, "I know Rey, and I  already  love her. I  told Ren I'm having larger quarters made so he can stay with us. With our family. We still need to deal with what's left of Snoke's forces but now that he and Giareos are gone it should be quick I  hope. But for now relax, and I'll get your anxious daughter for you, she missed you. She introduced me to Lyra you know...our girls are quite powerful. Ren made a beautiful little girl...like her sister..."

Rey smiled, both men were warmed by her joy.  And when Alex came and they watched Rey love on her child, it felt good.

* * *

 

Kylo left them alone a while. Took a shower in his rooms, he knew he still didn't  deserve what Hux offered him...Rey was giving him...but Rey deserved it...Alex deserved it...Lyra deserves it. He would devote himself. 

Now, to deal with the rabble...

Phasma sent messeges per Hux for them to agree to peace...that Snoke and Giareos were dead...there was no reason for more death...

Kylo knew they would answer soon, whether with agreement  or an attack...he hoped Hux was right... that a fight wasn't eally what they wanted....

 

 

 

 


	94. Comfort and patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's nightmares caused the room to shake...weeks later she still kept jerking when she was touched...she got all her memories back but everything was still jumbled from what Snoke had done...Hux held her through it all. Kylo held her opposite him. They hoped keeping her wrapped in warmth and comfort would help... but in her sleep she remembered Giareos...Snoke pulling and ripping around inside her mind...every grunt and touch. She hated them...she wished she had killed Giareos herself...his body haunted her...Kylo told her time would heal the ache...the anger...the pain...and Hux reminded her they wouldn't push...they would be patient.

"It will get better Rey, and we are in no hurry after what you went through..." Hux kissed her temple.  He fetched her caff and sat with Alex delving out breakfast...Kylo sat tapping his datapad.

Rey smiled, "I  know Tage,...I  just hate this...weeks later they are still hurting me...they are dead and still causing us pain. I know it hurts you both watching me...barely being able to touch me."

Kylo looked up, "we are fine Rey, don't  worry about us... we aren't going anywhere."

"Ren is right my dear, you take all the time you need... when you are ready...not a minute before. Don't  push yourself  into anything  too physical with me or Kylo...if it's  too soon it will only make this worse. I'm content just to be near you. Watch you with Alex. We have been able to hold you at night, and give you small kisses...it's enough for now. I  promise." Hux said softly.

He kissed Alex on her cheek, "I  will see you later precious one.  Take care of momma. Ren, we need to go, the conference with General Tiako is in an hour. I  want to touch base with Phasma first."

"Yes, I  know..." Kylo gave Alex a kiss too and each man gave Rey a sweet kiss in her head. "Rey, comm us if you need anything...anything. ok?"

Rey huffed, "I'll be fine...I  will if I  need anything ...you both need to quit treating me like I will break...it's at night that worst, not during the day"

When they were gone, she continued  to feed Alex, "I love you sweetheart,  momma will be fine." 

Alex smiled, "momma, I know..."

Rey cleaned up the dishes and read Alex her favorite  book, gave her a bath, and they practiced  meditating. She felt calmer with her daughter. Both her daughters communicated with eachother...it made her happy...Alex had given the painting  she'd  made to Rey to hang in Lyra's new nursery.  

Alex loved Kylo  living with them... and Rey  felt Lyra's approval.  She liked her daddy close.

They had decided between  the three of them about the girl's names.

Alex was already Alexandria Rene Hux, but they agreed Lyra was to be Lyra Leia Solo. Kylo didn't  want her to be a Ren...he said it wasn't  the truth...but he wasn't  ready to be Ben again.

Hux doted on Rey, and bought gifts for her new child. To anyone looking in...he looked like a proud father. And he really was.

Kylo loved him for it. Loved how he treated Rey, loved how excited he seemed for Lyra. 

 

 


	95. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Tiako was ready to negotiate...watching the others fall...knowing Snoke and Giareos were dead...so many gone...

Hux sat at his desk. It was still there...but outside of this room his entire  ship required massive repairs.

He sighed, all he wanted to do was be with his wife...his girls. His life truly had gone in a direction he would never have predicted so long ago...

There were so few of them left...Snoke had succeeded in killing so many...but miraculously the galaxy was quiet. 

A knock as his door startled  him.

Kylo poked his head in, "general...a moment?"

Hux nodded, "yes...Kylo? May I  help you?"

"Repairs are on schedule, supplies have been rebuilt with aide from some unexpected  sources...my mother's  contacts have come out of the woodwork  to help...the First Order is truly no more...Snoke's death is being celebrated it seems..." Kylo stated. He stood facing Hux.

"Yes...we have much to decide...I  have been  hesitant  to declare myself or you leader...there is no resistance left...very little  of our fleet left...no one wants an emperor...definately not another tyrant like like our old master...and of course there's  our personal labels to decide...my little  growing family...Rey's healing process..." Hux rubbed his face with both hands. He was exhausted and unsure of what was next. 

Kylo stepped around closer,  "Armitage, she will be ok... everything is falling into place...and you are not alone in any of this...I  am here...maybe not how you would  prefer...but I will do as you ask...I am your sword...they will be safe..."

"You want more than I can give you Ren...I still struggle to trust you...but I am trying...as far as you...Rey...I  miss my wife...she still pulls away more than not...I  despise Snoke and Giareos  for what they took...from her...I  still hate you sometimes...but I'm  adjusting...I  do love Lyra  though Ren. She will never feel alone. Her...Alex...they will always be safe...loved. You...Rey let's you in...I am not ready to let you any closer..." Hux felt bare to this man...

Kylo smiled, "I  know...I  don't expect deep kisses from you general...I know my place...I am fine with it. You don't owe me anything...you've given me more than you know....when my daughter  comes...I don't  worry about  you...both girls have a devoted mother...and two fathers who would die to give them happiness...to keep them safe..."

"I  envy your peace Ren, however you found it...I  don't  see the boy I met years ago in you now...I  respect this man...I  find myself wanting you dead less and less." Hux chuckled. 

Kylo smirked, "I'm glad,...I  like you not killing me. Besides the tongue lashing either of us would get from Rey would not be worth it."

"Quite right Ren." Hux agreed.

* * *

Rey  felt like she would burst. She loved their new home. But being almost 9 months pregnant made small things hard...

The house fit them all perfectly.  Poe had come along after they settled in wanting to help.

Hux had taken a more advisory position within the new galactic  government and she was relieved.  Being on ground rather than a ship felt fabulous.  Alex loved the green...the water...Rey hoped Lyra would too. 

Kylo created a lovely  nursery  for his daughter...his little star. He had kept training  Alex and Rey as well...

...more force users came forward after everyone truly believed  Snoke was gone... came to see Rey... came to see Kylo...Hux didn't  mind...he saw the potential.  Rey wanted less attention but peope wanted guidance...they didn't  see Kylo as DEATH anymore...and they saw her as the being who cured the galaxy ... the knight of the disease that was the former Supreme  Leader...

People saw her daughters as possible  future  saviors...

Rey finally felt more at home in her own skin as well...it took so long...but she stopped having the nightmares of Giareos...of Snoke...her mind became hers again...

She loved having both men near her...they had never pushed...when she gave herself  to them again she knew it would  be comfortable  and safe. She never felt annoyance  from them or loss of interest...they made her feel loved... precious...missed.

They held her at night, helped her around the house, when one had to travel the other tended to hover... protective...the two very different  men communicated pretty well for her sake and made time for anything Alex wanted or needed. Both welcomed Poe as part of the little  family.

Rey was happy.

* * *

 

 


	96. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt whole again...she also felt massive. Her round belly...that Armitage and Kylo knelt to kiss and talk to. It always made her blush. Her long hair fell in a braid to the side and her bare feet were already dirty from padding around in her garden that morning...Poe was sleeping in and Alexandria was cuddled into her father's side reading a book. She just stood silently watching them. Smiling.

Rey felt a hand softly touch her... the small of her back...then a tender kiss to her temple...

"Good morning..." Kylo muttered quietly. 

Rey glanced up at him, his hair was so shaggy these days, his clothes less dark and broody...more relaxed. His eyes held a subtle awe as he observed  Hux and his toddler. 

"Lyra will love him...I told her he is a good man...she talks to him like she does Alex...us...in his mind. He tells her stories. It's  all so surreal that we are in this place...in this life." Kylo explained.

Rey moved out of the doorway back to the kitchen...then out to her garden...Kylo followed...

"Rey...are you ok?" He asked gently. 

She grabbed his hand and led him away to her greenhouse. 

Once inside, she pulled him close. "I am sorry..."

He looked confused,  "for what Rey? "

She let her tears fall against his chest, "that you both have waited so long...I know you have both missed being truly close...to touching more...I just couldn't...my mind still hurt so much...you both deserve more...and when Lyra comes it will be longer...Tage is stuck waiting because we are married ... he wont even consider getting his needs from another...but maybe you need someone else..."

Kylo scowled, "no....Rey I  don't...he doesn't...why would I? We do not feel neglected. Do not think that...no one else is you...to either of us..." 

Kylo cupped her cheek and kissed her lips...it was light at first then deepened... when she moaned into him he felt her tension begin to wither...

"Kylo I..." but her words were cut off again by his mouth...

He lifted her onto the bench as if she weighed nothing and prodded her knees apart...her sun dress hiked up a bit..."this... I only need this...any of you...it doesn't  have to be all...all these months have not killed us...you have absolutely  nothing to apologize  for..."

He ran his palm over her round form, "I love you like this...full of a precious being we made..."

His lips found her neck...she fluttered her lashes closed writhing...

His hand slowly inched down...stroking her thigh...when she didn't  flinch he moved up between  her legs...he found her wet...hot.. and ran his fingers against those velvet  lips...rid her of the panties...still kissing her neck...

She was so lost in sensation  for the first time in so long...she moaned louder...felt herself clenching  around his fingers as they moved inside her...

He abandoned her neck, scooted her closer to the edge of the bench...kneaded her breast through the cloth as he nudged her dress up enough for his mouth to explore the wetness he starved for...

She broke apart when his tongue delved...her pregnant  body responding and sensitive...he inhaled and sucked at her clit...

"So delicious..." he groaned against her clit... he worked her until she came multiple  times...her form limp...Kylo sent the images into Hux's  mind...

He felt the other man tense...

Rey lay there  soaked and spent... "I...I..." she was exhausted...

Kylo petted her hair...collected her into his arms..."shhhh...rest now..."

He held her and walked her back to the house...laid her in her bed...he turned to leave...she gripped his wrist...

"No...stay...please..."Rey breathed.

Kylo could never deny her...

Hux entered maybe a few minutes later..."Ren...is she ok?"

Kylo smiled, "yes...relaxed...she finally  allowed more touch...I  didn't  want you left out...it wasn't  planned...so I  sent you the images..."

Hux neared them...looking down at his wife..."thankyou...Ren...I  sent Alex with Poe to the lake...the house is empty..."

Hux sat next to Rey...he bent kissing her forehead...her eyes shot wide.

"It's  ok my dear, ...I expect nothing...I'm just here. I love you..." Hux nuzzled her cheek with his nose and reached for her hand twining his fingers into hers...

Rey smiled, "I love you Tage...lay with me..."

He curled into the space beside her...Kylo sat still...he watched them affectionately as they began to kiss and touch...wriggling out of clothes...

"Ren...are you not going to get out  of your own?" Hux asked.

Kylo smirked, "I am invited eh? "He tried to always give them the choice...of how close...how involved he was...she was still Hux's wife...not his...he didn't have a label...

He stood and left his clothes in a pile...climbing in under the covers that were already quite warm...

Rey giggled,"...I feel huge between  you two...but I missed this...the solid warmth...Kylo I love you too...thankyou for being there for us both...I was so scared...what happened...I  just  couldn't  let you get too close...it was unfair  to you too Tage"

Hux grinned, "I was fine my dear...Kylo too...and as for this beautiful  body of yours...I  quite adore every inch..." he massaged her breasts and lapped at her neck as Kylo's hands worked at her wetness again...her clit ached at the pressure  from his thumb's circling...

Hux coaxed her leg up and nudged himself between  her legs entering carefully...Kylo never slowed his attentions but begain kissing and nibbling at her back...his own erection against her cheeks...

Hux  slowly thrusting... "more... please...Kylo... please..." Rey moaned.

Kylo slicked himself and ever so meticulously entered her other hole...the two men finding a rhythm ...filled her with their need and made her feel whole and one...wanted...

She kissed them each...raking her nails..."oh...my...stars...I...ah...faster...more...please...I won't break... please...oh....!" Begging...

Hux quickened his pace...Rey came hard...her form shuddered and her moans sent Kylo over the edge...Hux followed...all three left panting...sweat glistening...

They pulled from inside her, both holding her tight,  pressing light kisses...

Kylo brought the covers up over them...he leaned up and kissed Hux's cheek...making them lock eyes...

Hux huffed. But responded with a quick kiss to Rey's  lips letting his eyes close in contentment.  He'd  missed his wife so much. Holding her every night was fine but being inside her felt like home...he had to share this with the dark knight.  And as in the past... Kylo had kissed him...pushing slightly...

They fell asleep...the morning was lost...but it was well worth it...and Poe would keep Alex entertained... he knew Rey needed this healing process...

* * *

 

Kylo left once the couple were asleep...feeling they needed time alone...

He saw Poe still at the lake edge. 

Taking a seat beside him, "Alex has become  a fish out there..."

Poe had been watching little Alex swimming.  

"Yeh, she's  a natural...learned so easily...you hungry Kylo? I packed some snacks." Poe asked pointing at the blanket he sat on....and the basket.

Kylo grinned, "I  could eat, thanks Dameron."

Poe gave him a look, "Rey good? I  know it's  been a slow process..."

"She's  good, thanks...I  left them to sleep...I am relieved she let us close again...Hux seemed happy...even with me there..." Kylo shared.

Poe smiled, "I need to get back out and try to make a life for myself too...I am lonely...I am happy for you three...but I need my own guy or gal. I feel ready to."

"You've really  been a good friend to Rey...to us. Finn...my mother would appreciate it. I hope you find someone great...you deserve  it." Kylo assured the pilot. "Maybe find someone really into robots" he teased, gesturing to Poe's leg...

Poe laughed, "haha...funny..."

Kylo asked, "when you heading out then Dameron?"

Poe thought, "...I will probably  wait until Lyra comes...but then I will go to Corusant...decide where else after that..."

They sat eating and watching Alex for another hour before collecting things to return home. 

 

 


	97. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey walked into the kitchen , determined to make a snack...she was starving. "Mmmm strawberries....mmmmmm peaches..." grabbing both she settled at the table to chow. Lyra seemed content.

Hux and Kylo were on the porch with Poe,  he was explaining  his intentions of leaving  after the baby was born. He missed Finn, he wanted to attempt to find a life of his own again. 

"I appreciate you both and Rey letting me be here, Alex is amazing, but I can't keep using this as a crutch....I want someone of my own...I  think Finn would want me to." Poe kept looking at his feet.

Kylo stepped forward and patted his shoulder,  "Rey will understand, thankyou for all you've been for all of us...you deserve  to find someone  for yourself."

Hux nodded in agreement, he never thought the smartass pilot who mocked him and called him *general  hugs* would end up a valued friend, but here they were...he would actually  miss the prick when he left. 

Kylo stiffened, "Rey!" 

He darted into the house followed by Poe and Hux.

* * *

They found Rey in the kitchen, wetness on the floor...a terrified expression on her face

"My....water broke....Lyra....she's coming..." Rey stuttered.

Another wave of pain hit her and she almost fell, caught quickly by Kylo...

Kylo scooped her up, taking her to the bedroom. He directed them to gather boiling  water and towels. He and Hux changed her from her wet clothes to a loose nightgown.  

She was panting and scared. 

"You've done this before my dear, you have nothing to worry about." Hux tried to assure her. He kissed her cheek and petted her hair. 

* * *

Hours later Hux sat exhausted  gazing  at the precious face of the newest  addition  to their family. 

Rey was sweaty but beaming. The birth had been harder on her this time...the Finalizer had the medbay...this house did not. Thankfully  there were no complications. 

Kylo crept back in after fetching Alex, she was excited  to meet her sister in person. She had spoken to her many times through the force, but now she could feel her and show her she was truly home.

Poe smiled, "she's beautiful Rey, congrats Kylo...Hux..." 

Rey helped Alex hold her. 

"Kylo let Alex have her now and then you can if that's ok." Rey asked.

Kylo grinned,  "no problem, their bond is important."

Hux got up, "I'll leave you to enjoy your daughter  Ren."

Kylo stopped him, "OUR daughter Armitage. She belongs to us both, and she will love you. I  know you already  love her. Stay..."

* * *

Rey was feeding Lyra, her breast feeling the relief. The darkness of night a comfort. 

Kylo lay asleep on one side of the large bed...Tage on the other...she smiled...she felt joy.

Poe had tucked Alex in after a book, after big sister assisted mommy with baby Lyra's  bath.

Kylo was to continue  training  Alex and Rey soon, and Lyra too when the time came.

Hux would have to go off world in a short time for meetings. The new fledgling  government seemed to be building well, but threats were surfacing.  They needed dealt with. 

For now Rey basked...she held her daughter,  she looked over the two beautiful  bodies of the men she loved. Her husband and...she supposed  Kylo  was her lover... friend...but more now. 

Rey burped Lyra and cuddled up back to sleep. 

 

 

 

 


	98. Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tickled his daughter's tiny feet, it never got old. Her giggle was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Lyra was 6 months old, her hair was already thick raven locks like him. Her eyes had been dark, but now seemed almost grey...silverish. her powers were similar to Alexandria... exhibiting early...steadily. She talked in their minds, he was beaming with pride. He wished his mother and father had gotten to meet their granddaughter. He regretted the choices that led to their absence now.

Lyra kept  gazing towards the window of her room. Kylo didn't  see anything, but her attention didn't  waiver. 

"What is it little one?" He asked her sweetly.

In his mind he felt her ("granny...papa...")

He froze...it couldn't  be. Could it?

"Where are they Lyra?" He was hopeful. 

She scooted, ("tree...daddy...tree...")

Kylo scooped her up and headed outside. He took her to the large tree near the house. It's  branches hung low and Rey used it's shade for picnics often.

He stood below, scanning  around them. 

"Hello son." Leia smiled. Blueish and whole.

Kylo couldn't hold back the tears creeping from his eyes."mother..."

"Ben...she's beautiful..." Han stated beside Leia.

Leia motioned closer, "Lyra Leia Solo...thankyou. I'm honored." She leaned to the wiggled girl and kissed her cheek.

("Granny! Papa!") Lyra screamed in Kylo's  head.

"She's  excited to see you both...how?" Kylo questioned.

Leia slowly moved to touch his face, "we were never far son... you just weren't  ready to see us. Rey helped you... Lyra and Alexandria too...even Armitage...they healed your heart...your soul..."

"The darkness in me kept you hidden?" He asked, saddened.

Han neared, "yes, but this little  spitfire has seen us all along. She just didn't  tell you until today."

"Her powers...Alex's...will require your guidance  Ben...they are not dark or light but both...and more in tuned with the force than you can fathom. Rey was a conduit for them to be born. She was the only one who could...love you both enough to create this balance for everyone. Do you feel it around her...them...? Hux can't  truly sense it...but he had to be a piece of this too. These girls will heal worlds... stop armies..." Leia  explained. " Luke  and Anakin both showed us. They will appear to you as well. But for now, just help them. And stay close to Rey...keep her safe. The darkness  will want her still...it lost you...you both ended Snoke. The darkness wants revenge."

Kylo allowed them closer...let them embrace him. Each gave Lyra another kiss. "I'm so sorry...I do wish I could take things back...I  wish things were different..."

"Don't wish for that...if things were different...Lyra might not exist." His mother comforted.

He nodded. Then they were gone.

"Little one...don't keep secrets from daddy ...ok?" He teased his baby girl with another tickle.

Her cooing making his heart soar.

 


	99. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sunk happily into her bath. She loved her babies but some quiet time to herself while daddies played with the girls was welcome. Her mind had been so muddled since her time with Snoke and Giareos...the nightmares had finally stopped...and she had been able to be physically close with her husband again. Kylo too. But there was a lingering...shadows creeping in the background...

Hux had been gone 3 weeks assisting the new counselor to get settled, Phasma and Poe stood with beings from all over the galaxy to voice their concerns since the First Order was shifted into being part of a galaxy police.

He with Hux's  guiding hand had drafted a mixture of  two failed governments. It was the hope thst the good parts from each would save them all.

Recruits joined daily to be part of the galaxy police. Phasma lead their training.  They were to have no power in the government  itself, they were to guard the people.

The journey  would be long, but he missed Rey and the girls. Kylo had remained. Hux and he had found a good rhythm. They had to, without Finn...or Poe there to mediate... they get past petty jealousy and concentrate  on the precious  women in their life.

* * *

 

Hux and Kylo had built the girls a tree house castle, swings and a hanging rope, slide, ...they watched the two force girls play. Alex using her powers so her baby sister could swing and slide with her. Lyra kept floating flowers into their the laps of their viewers. 

The girls big smiles melting the two tough men. Though Hux's mind fell to Rey.

"She seems ok, but something is off. Has she mentioned  physical fatigue  or depression  following Lyra's  birth? "Hux inquired.

Kylo shook his head, "nothing, but I did have an encounter of my own...I  know you aren't  privy to most things force related, but my parents appeared to me and have been communicating with Lyra as force ghosts. They were waiting for my darkness to retreat enough for me to hear them. My mother says Rey has been targeted by the darkness for what happened, that she may need more  help. What sort of help I'm  unsure."

"I know the force is mysterious  and powerful, I feel it when Alex and Lyra communicate in my head. I've felt it from you and Rey. You will need to stay close if something could still hurt her. " Hux instructed. "I don't  want to but I may still get pulled away right now. You understand how  much trust I give you these days? I am her husband... but you are her other partner...we are fathering her children  together. Mutual respect and protection."

Kylo nodded, "I plan to."


	100. Heal and find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt dizzy, the room felt cold and her feet unsteady...

A deep voice  echoed, "welcome child...what you have taken you will replace...a sacrifice  must be made..."

Rey felt her eyes burn, her chest tighten...

"Open yourself...give it back...or die..."it continued. 

Rey was so confused, she didn't  understand  what it was she supposed  to have taken. Who the voice was...

She fell to the floor in their bedroom writhing, blood seeping from her ears. She felt her heart slow...

"What...did I take?...what are you?... what do you want?" She begged as the pain bloomed into every vein...

The voice rattled her brain, "you destroyed our child Snoke as he was called here, you took Kylo Ren from us...he was so close to the end. His soul was ripped from us...we are the darkness  you pulled from...you used us and gave us nothing as payment...perhaps we should take the children...their souls  for what you took..."

The words felt slimey and rough...she struggled to rise. 

* * *

Kylo and Hux brought the girls in to eat, they weren't  sure if Rey was still in her bath. 

"Wash your hands and hers, we'll  set out lunch. Ren, will you see if Rey is out or hungry?" Hux asked.

Alex smiled, "ok daddy!" Taking Lyra. 

Kylo heading to the back bedroom....at the door he stopped. Waves of...dark energy flowed out...

He went back toward the kitchen. "Something's wrong with Rey. You need to help me."

He peeked in the bathroom next to the girl's rooms,  "I need you to guard your sister Alex,  there's a presence around  your mother. Stay locked in here with your shields up until I come for you."

"Ok ..." said Alex, but he sensed her worry.

* * *

At the door Kylo glanced back at Hux, "do you sense it?"

"It feels odd here, sad? Angry? I  feel heavy inside...what is this?" Hux looked confused. He felt like it was a muggy wall of negative.

Kylo opened the door...

The room was a mess, objects whirling around, but rey sat on the bed...hair loose...naked...sprawled open to greet them. Her eyes...red.

"Good timing, I  was just thinking of you..." she glided a finger up her slit grinning..."I  missed you Armitage... Ben...shouldn't neglect your woman...our minds can wander...."

Both men were stone cold silent a moment.

Then they saw it, a shadow hovering around her...over her...her head rolled back ...her legs widened.... she let out an animalistic  moan...

Her body rocked as if someone was inside her, fucking her hard, she screamed out an orgasm... her hands gripping the bed white knuckled...her body glowed...light almost blinding...

Kylo moved closer, her hand shot out pulling him to her with her power.

She kissed him roughly, "I need you Ben..."

He tried to speak only to be cut off by her mouth again,  as her fingers undid his pants getting them out of her way. He reacted without intention. She guided him in with her legs wrapping around his back...

"Rey...wait...this isn't...  you..." he tried to pull away.

She kept jerking him in hard until she came again. "Cum Ben...give me everything!" She howled.

Hux finally snapped out of his frozen state,  trying to yank Kylo off of her.  

Rey growled at him,  "don't  interfere! You have to wait!" She waved slamming him against the wall. 

Kylo felt something inside him being pulled. It seemed like his every cell was on fire. He screamed. 

Rey "whispered dreams and empty promises Solo...only so you could possess another man's wife! You abandoned and murdered your master....murdered your father...caused your mother's  death...your uncle's...all to own a woman...you took power from us and had no intention  to pay it back!" She crooned, scratching red bloody tracks up his back.  

He caught her word...'us'...this was not Rey...it was the darkness...wanting payment.

He almost passed out when she thrust him into her hard enough that he came with his own howl. 

She licked his lips, and began to breath him out.

Dark tendrils seeped out of his mouth as she sucked. When the last tendril hung in the air he collapsed at her feet.

Her red eyes were pure fire, they landed on Hux.

"You have stolen from us as well...she gave you both power that wasn't  hers to give...give it back!" Rey yelled.

She grabbed Hux by his shirt and flung him to the bed,  she tore his shirts and pants from him. Straddled his shaking form and slid down...

"Rey!...Rey push them out! This...is not you!" Hux pleaded...but she was not there to hear.

She looked like a demon...she ground into him...eliciting a moan he could not help...

"Beautiful isn't  she? She who you thought you could keep hidden...control with the title wife! Stuff her with babies, use to fight your battles because  you are too weak !"

She grabbed his neck and thrust fast and firm...he could barely breathe. 

She arched her back, screaming again as she soaked him. "Give it all back !"

Her lips hovered as he came...she released his throat but begain to suck him in...as with Kylo black tendrils came from his mouth... rising above her.

Black filled her lungs... Hux gazed up at her with slits for eyes, his whole body hurt.

She looked unhuman...like her body was vibrating with power...

"Rey..." he said weakly....he saw Kylo's crumpled form had not moved. 

"You want her still...she is ours... she has done our will...she was born to be a conduit. Those children...the force willed them into being but it was our influence  that gave you and him the ability to use her. You should be thankful. Snoke was to sacrifice  her child to us...but that was tainted. We can't teach them. We will take her. The darkness must be fed..." the voice mocked.

Hux smiled, "she belongs to no one. Rey is the light. You can not have her..."

"We already do....foolish man..."it glowered.

Hux moved as fast as he could, reaching both arms around her and pulled her down. "Rey! Fight this ! Push it out! Give it all back...every drop! We love you! We need you !" He held tight as her body jerked...

Kylo rustled below, "Rey...? Hux...?"

Hux yelled, "Ren! Help me...the darkness has I think saturated inside her...wants her as a sacrifice...it was what Snoke was going to do with her...or her child..."

Kylo slid up beside them,  "hold her, her eyes they are completely  red...she's burried very deep right now....it will consume  her. I'm  going in her mind to find our Rey..."

Kylo kissed her cheek then smiled, kissed Hux on the temple, "kill us if it doesn't  work. Please..."

* * *

 

Rey sat curled in a trembling  ball, bruises covered her skin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her back was covered in stripes from the whip. 

She was so alone...felt so alone...it had been daily...his hands...his cock...his whip...his words...her screams ignored... her tears burning....

Giareos came for her again, her powers were gone...she screamed and begged...kicked at him as he grabbed her by her hair ..."no more...!"

Snoke grinned from his throne in encouragement.

She was thrown at his feet and raped again for his entertainment.  He wanted her pain...her humiliation...the fight she gave...

The hulk above her cruel...tearing her more than she already was. 

"Let go child and it stops...give in and let us help you...is it worth the pain? Those two are not worth this agony...your violation." Snoke crooned.

Giareos stood, zipped himself and reached for his whip...looking to his master...

Snoke nodded, "again...20 lashes...then throw her back in the corner if she doesn't  submit."

She felt numb, the pain so excruciating it just wasn't  there anymore...where was Tage? ...where was Kylo? Why would they leave her to this?

Snoke cackled, "you've served your purpose to them...they gave you to us to save themselves...you imagined our defeat...you've been here a long time Rey...give in to us and this stops..."

Giareos funished her lashes, threw her back to her corner, shivering, starving, so thirsty...this ache was familiar...this she knew... 

She just needed to submit...just say the words he'd  said...after hours or days she didn't know... grabbed...dragged ...back to his feet..

Giareos pushed her to the ground as he had so many times now, shoved himself inside, her fight gone, ...began plowing... thrusting... grunting...

...animal she thought...they all are...

She thought of her daughters...her love for them...this would never be there fate...Kylo...Tage would protect them...even if they had let her suffer this...

Her body moved as he groaned above her,  Snoke's leering eyes looked entralled, more grunts. "Such a good girl, you take such abuse...just say the words...or this never stops Rey..."

He finished, tucked in himself. They never bothered to give her anything to cover herself. 

She stopped him when he went to grab her, "I  want this to stop ...please. I will give anything...I  am..." 

Before the words 'I am yours' could leave her lips...Kylo appeared...

"Don't  Rey! This is not real.They are dead we killed them. The darkness wants your soul...you pulled the last bit of darkness from me ...from Hux...but it collected inside you...mixed with your own ...the darkness  wants it all back...but it will take your soul too if you allow it...it needed you to break... to give it freely...you do not have to!"Kylo desperately pleaded. 

He was thrown across the room. 

"You will be free child just submit,  I'll  even let him live...just say the words !" Snoke goaded.

She glanced at Kylo ...then Giareos... then Snoke...

Rey stood, looking down her body was whole...she flicked her wrist and Giareos was gone,  Snoke vanished...Kylo was released...

She went to him, "Kylo...is Tage ok? The girls? Did I hurt them?"

"You were a bit rough on me and Hux, but the girls are safe. You have to pull out of this." Kylo stated.

Rey grabbed his hand, "thankyou...I  love you..."

Kylo smiled, "I never doubted that !"

She closed her eyes...she pulled at every cell...peeling back her dark half...the barrowed power.  

Her light brightened amongst her grey.  

Pushed the black up and out ...spilling from her lips.

The room was full inky blackness...

"I decline...now leave... you will not touch my family again..." she almost roared.

"Beautiful death within you child... you can't escape  your fate... Snoke was wrong...you are more...the galaxy feeds your power now as you push us out. You are the first to do so..." the voice drained her a bit but she stood firm. 

The blackness ebbed and swayed and retreated.

Kylo kissed her palm, "may we go home Rey?"

* * *

 

Hux felt her body lighten, she was limp.

Kylo's  eyes opened, "it's  done...she is free."

Rey peeked weakly, "Tage?..."

"Oh Rey, thank heavens! Where were you?" Hux asked as he petted her hair.

Rey sunk, "I...was lost in my hell...Snoke ordering pain...Giareos inflicting...over over...beating me, raping me, I was nothing...it want me to break and submit."

Hux felt guilty and helpless, "I am so sorry my dear...I  am so sorry" he held her, he couldn't  keep his tears back.

Kylo held them both, "I stopped her from saying the words.  She pushed the darkness  back on her own...apparently with a boost from the entire galaxy. Light from all. She is free. Our girls are safe."

"Galaxy?" Hux brow perked.

Kylo grinned, "Rey and our girls can communicate with everything. Anything the light has touched. It's  why her abuse let the darkness  in. She added to mine and yours. She hurt it when we killed Snoke. It wanted her to take his place to be its new source for sacrifice. She was awe inspiring."

"I  am just glad you are you again. You kinda attacked us...red eyed horny monster a minute there.You win the scary contest...definitely never want to piss you off too much my dear." Hux joked.

Kylo gave him a look, "it was using her connection us to get back what was in us,  used sex. Wasn't  completely  awful. It was still you sweetheart, just amped up a bit...kinda pushy. You didn't  hurt us though. We love you. We know it wasn't  the real you. " 

Hux kissed her neck, "yes yes, I was shamefully  turned on...may let you throw me around in future " he joked.

Rey smiled, "thankyou...I  need my girls..."

Rey changed clothes, Hux and Kylo too.

* * *

 

"Alex...Lyra...it's safe now...momma is ok. Daddy saved me." Rey said. 

The bathroom door opened, "I felt it momma, so much light reaching for you...it whispered to us..."

She hugged them both, "I need a walk... let's  go say hello to the sunset."

 

 

 

 

 


	101. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey held his hand, "Tage....those memories...I thought I was free of them...it felt so real...." He stroked his thumb across her palm trying to sooth.

Hux felt helpless, once again his wife was slightly  distant...but he understood.  He just didn't  want her to sink and be lost to them.

"It wasn't  you my dear, Kylo and I weren't  traumatized.  You were. The darkness wore you yes, but you did stop it with his help. You are the strongest person I've  ever known.  I love you. You will always be my rebel goddess." He crooned, pulling her close. 

Rey cried, "I was truly lost in my head, it was...I  wanted to die...to agree so it would stop...it chose what would make me the weakest...it got close to claiming  me. I  am thankful you are so patient." 

He  held her quietly, "you are our core, I  would wait forever..."

* * *

Kylo sat with Rey daily trying to build her confidence. She had emerged firm, but it's  hold was strong ...the aftereffects...were ugly. It took her so long after they defeated Snoke...he worried this might be the same. Weeks later she still had moments. But he understood.

"You are progressing Rey...you are so much more capable  than you ever knew." Kylo praised.

Her light was something  to behold....

"I  don't  feel capable...I  feel empty." She said low.

"You did well Rey..."a voice whispered.

Rey and Kylo jumped...

"Luke!" Rey cried out.

Luke  grinned, "you are most capable, Ben is helping...the darkness rises and the light rises up to meet it. You did just that ."

"I almost gave in..."she sighed.

"You are not what you think...Ben was almost lost  to his darkness...Snoke gave his soul long ago and kept feeding it through others like my nephew...his knights... in return the dark kept him alive...though it's poison tainted his body...created his hideous  shell. " Luke explained. 

"But..." Rey  tried to cut in.

Luke cut her off, "no buts Rey,...Ben had a flicker left inside...hidden waiting for you to water and make it grow...for you to pull the darkness out that was choking him. And you my child have been hidden...from your power when you were small....from yourself as you grew...from Ben...from Snoke...from the darkness...but no more...Hux was meant to help you...Ben as well....your pure light was meant to wash them clean...the darkness will never be gone...but you were born and your daughters born to keep it in check. Balance."

Rey saw Hux walking up, "Luke  I presume?" 

She closed her eyes and showed him what Luke had just duscussed.

Hux smiled, "I  told you....you are our core. So precious. "

Kylo nodded, "so we help her and them recognize  when there's  a shift in the other direction? "

Luke nodded, "keep her safe and feed her light, you were not tainted by what happened...it dug deep and hurt you through past pain...but you can go forward, you  are still you. Light can be hidden but it always shines through."

Then he was gone...

Rey felt a bit better, " well...this light needs food and distraction...you chop vegetables Tage...you start the meat Kylo, me and the girls will attack dessert....I  need a dose of normal..."

 


	102. Where love grows from hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He observed her dance...twirling... leaping...it was a raw powerful and brutal grace...her new saberstaff was magnificent. Kylo felt her new start needed to truly be a rebirth after all she'd suffered so much. He'd taken her alone to find crystals that called to her. Her blades thrummed bright yellow and a velvety purple. He never brought his presence to her attention...Hux was just awed. Remembering he hid her from Ren originally with selfishness ...and now knowing ...seeing that ache on the former darksider's face would pain him. When did the raven locked boy creep in and plant seeds of care within Hux? When did his hate for him grow...change into something small but kind? Perhaps when they mourned her...when she was lost...maybe when he watched him tenderly make Alex smile...when he'd supported Hux instead of judging... they really were all beautifully broken...

As the breeze kissed his cheeks he saw Ren join her...his muscles glistened...both bodies tensing with every kick...turn...jab...

Their hair clung to sweaty brows, grunts of effort...he knew he would always be an outside observer in some ways...

Alex and little  Lyra toddled over to plop in his lap to watch too. 

This he loved, both girls ruled his heart...he used to think he didn't  have one at all...

"Daddy?" Alex poked his arm.

Hux smiled, "yes little one?"

"Do you love uncle Ben too? I don't see the blackness around you when you watch them anymore... not for a long time." She coaxed.

Hux paused, his daughter's powers still mostly  a mystery to him. "I think...maybe I've grown fond of him. Though I'm  reluctant  to label it love. He loves you girls and your mother...as do I ....but we disliked one another a very long time..."

"You think too much...come on ! Me and Lyra have something  to show you !" Alex tugged his hand. 

He quickly followed, scooping up Lyra who giggled happily  as he perched her on his shoulders. 

"Tall!" Lyra squealed.

* * *

The water was sparkling in the sunlight. Alex pointed for him to sit by the edge. She grabbed Lyra's  hand after he sat her down.

Hux grinned, Alex was very protective  of Lyra...barely left her side.

He watched as Alex reached out with their joined hands.

Suddenly the surface rippled.... moving up....a wall formed....rising higher... higher...until the sun was blocked from view from his seat.

Lyra wrinkled her small nose...fish began swimming  up the wall of water...

Alex wiggled her fingers and colors formed...a rainbow...it was a sight...

He watched as the few clouds in the sky lowered...joining the edges...holes formed like windows...the clouds moved to create the appearance  of curtains.

The rainbow made the illusion  of a roof. Rocks rose up from the edge creating a path from the wall to where he sat.

Flowers floated past his head to the middle, looking much like a door.

"It's a house!"  Alex said excited. 

He grinned, they built with nature like most children  did with blocks. 

"Very impressed  my little ones ! Your mother, and Ben would be too" He stood and clapped, they were both glowing with pride.

Everything fell back to their place. It was as if nothing was touched.

The girls jumped in the water in their clothes and swam. 

"Little wild things...like her." He chuckled. 

He shed his shirt and waded in with them much to their delight. 

He contemplated  a private conversation  with Ren later...but it could wait. 

Right now the girls deserved all his attention.  

He chuckled  again as he noticed them tossing a small ball of light back and forth..."daddy wants to play, how about tag?"

 

 


	103. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux kissed her tenderly on her cheek, then scrubbed her hair...showers were rarely alone these days...they weren't guaranteed tomorrow so every moment counted...

"Life can turn you down strange roads...I ...well we...are not who we were..." Hux  sat with Kylo away from the house.

"I realize that...for starters you can call me Ben...Rey and Alex do...I  want to leave Kylo Ren far behind me..." Ben requested.

Hux gave him a considered glance, "yes,...I  can do that if you prefer. Anyway, what I'm  trying  to get at is we haven't  been enemies  a long time now...with having Alex and Lyra...plus the relationship you have developed  with Rey...how you protected my family...our family...."

"Just spit it out Armitage." Ben asked.

Hux laughed, " Kylo...Ben, I believe you should be an official  part of our family...Rey's other husband, mine also...she and I  agree." 

Ben looked surprised,  " was this her idea?"

"Actually...mine." Hux blushed.

Ben grinned, "I grew on you..."

"It seems so...first as tolerance... then respect...then support... then care...then a slight attraction... when I see you with Rey sometimes  it catches my breath... when I  watch how you are with our daughters...it warms my heart...I  am not good at letting people in. Rey was a fluke...and I  couldn't  go back to feeling nothing...you are actually  quite beautiful...you've calmed with us..." Hux looked nervous, he was strong and vibrant...but admitting  this made him feel open and vulnerable...

"It's  about time Hux !" Ben joked. "I would have remained as is... indefinately...but this means a lot."

Hux nodded, and leaned towards the man he used to dread the sight of...

Ben allowed the chaste kiss,  eyes silently locked in understanding.

"I suppose our 3 gals will want to know. Do you want a big deal or something small? Rey and I  did small and private ." Hux asked.

Ben smiled, " I'm good with small. Phasma is an admiral now so she can perform, I want Poe here, and just our girls. I am happy with bare feet by the water's edge here if you like..."

"Done." Hux looked at him, in the man's  eyes he saw hope. 

* * *

 

Rey giggled and hopped, as did both little  girls.

Their dresses would be lace... flowers in their hair. They decided.

Hux laughed, apparently  everyone was excited. 


	104. At sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma was honored to perform the small ceremony...everyone was barefoot as Ben wanted...the dresses Rey and the girls wore were lace...Ben and Hux wore matching plain slacks and button up shirts...Ben's ring matched Hux's band...

The water sparkled with the light of the setting sun dancing...

Their vows simple yet meaningful  after all that they had endured...

* * *

 

Rey smiled...they danced and celebrated. Her two beautiful daughters being spun around by their fathers was truly breathtaking to her.

"You look great Rey, I wish Leia got to see her son doing this with you two...see her granddaughter  so happy."Poe said as they danced.

Rey shook her head, "she does...they are watching over us I know it."

"Can I steal my wife Dameron?" Hux asked. He led her away.

Rey blushed, "it's been amazing today...I honestly never thought  you would accept him completely..."

"It was inevitable I suppose...he kept doing endearing things...we are a family...he was bound to grow on me. But you my dear are my heart...don't ever doubt that." Hux brought her close, the music making them both feel light.

Hux leaned in kissing her tenderly.

Rey was entralled, "are you going to get closer to him? Or just continue  to share well?"

"Teasing now are you?...I kissed him the day I proposed this new arrangement... we haven't discussed it further quite yet..."Hux felt slightly embarrassed. It was valid...they had not even discussed it...

"Hello wife...hello husband !" Ben greeted them so cheerfully. 

"You might be a tad drunk...you are entirely too cheerful... for you." Hux joked.

Ben smirked, he whispered softly in Hux's ear, "bed...now..."

Phasma and Poe took Alex and Lyra with them back to the Finalizer for the week. 

Hux and Kylo gave their daughters multiple hugs and kisses. 

Rey held them tight, "bye girls, have fun, we will see you later in the week. "

Ben and Hux led her into their house...back to their room.

"I love you Rey..."whispered Hux against her skin...as he tugged the lace down from her shoulders... soon the dress was pooled at her feet...standing in nothing but her panties she shivered...

Ben reached to coax Hux to him...

 


	105. love thrives...Let him in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gazed at his wife...her tan skin glowing in the flickering candlelight...his heart soared. The lace pooled at her feet...she embodied innocence and brutality to him. She was sacred...the caretaker of his soul. He watched Ben shed his layers...saw his broad pale chest...saw as his new husband kissed gently Rey's shoulder...then neck...he felt they brought fire into his body...he wanted them to consume him...

Rey felt both men...the desire within each brewing...bubbling over...

"Tage...will you kiss him for me ?" She almost whispered it.

Hux didn't answer her...he moved slowly toward Ben.

Ben's  eyes held a nervous excitement,  as Hux closed in...lips brushing...

Rey sighed contently as the two men she loved deepened their interaction...

She smoothed a hand up Hux's back...

They separated only to pull her between  them, she kissed each...felt their hands roam naked flesh...

* * *

 

Rey blinked awake...she was happily nestled between Ben and Hux...it was the last day of their week long honeymoon. She had asked to stay home... she didn't need a fancy trip...

She reflected...

They had lost themselves in the bliss of bodies and lust.

Love dripping from their fingers and mouths...

She'd been so wet for them both...seeing the final barriers fall away...

Hux taking Ben hard and fast as Ben took her...Ben had dropped to his knees...given over his pride to his former competition...

They had taken in eachothers essence...devoured...  

"I love you Tage..." Rey nuzzled against his neck.

"And me?" Ben muttered.

Hux smirked, "yes you fool...she does...and despite trying extremely hard not to....I suppose I do too."

Ben leaned in, "yes you do don't  you ...I did rather enjoy making you scream...and vice versa...and her...is this the rest of our lives? Watching our beautiful daughters grow into amazing... strong ...powerful women like their mother... and enjoying eachother's bodies until we wither and age...?"

"It is..." Hux  hummed.

Rey giggled, "I agree...it will be a pleasure...we deserve it..."

* * *

 

Rey welcomed Alex and Lyra into her arms..."momma missed you so much!"

Lyra smiled so big.

"We missed you too! But we had fun. I flew a tie !" Alex beamed.

"Wow...that's impressive...you should tell Ben all about it...!" Rey told her. She kissed her forehead.

Hux and Ben hugged the girls and listened as Alex spun her adventure...

As they sat around their dinner table that night, the family seemed whole. 

Rey felt stronger...

Hux softer...

Ben less shattered...

Each starting this new life... dedicated to eachother...to the two daughters who grew in power daily...they would keep the darkness back...they would save the light within them...

 

 


	106. Will you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey rubbed her belly smiling.

"You are glowing..." Ben coos in her ear. He kisses her neck.

Rey whimpers.

"Hux misses you...but the girls enjoy these trips. He's  teaching them. They are the protectors now...he never expected... we never expected this gift." Ben kept nuzzling.

Rey stood naked at the large windows gazing over the vast gardens. "The move here was an adjustment, but the girls are adults and finding their place. Tage wanted to introduce them to select governments. Their talents..."

"You know he will be here soon..." Ben promised.

Rey kissed him deeply,  "you are so much calmer than you were years ago...softer...I didn't  think this could happen..." her round form drawing his hand to join over hers rubbing her belly.

"I know the doctors said it wouldn't  happen ...but it's  a blessing..." Ben added.

"You are insatiable..." Rey teased, "you should be tired of me by now..."

"Never..." Ben picked her up and took her back to bed. He knelt  between her legs and kissed her velet core...not satisfied until she melted into an orgasm.

Hux had been travelling so much helping their daughters follow their paths... Rey had been left behind... Ben had insisted she needed him. Their adult children did not.

Age only made Rey more appealing to Ben, Hux  would be reminding her his unending interest when he returned. 

But Ben had held her, craved her. 

They created another new life despite medical information  saying Rey could not...a boy.

Ben would have a son...

As they made love he whispered his love in her mind...how beautiful...

He saw her as he always did...his heart and salvation.

He knew her love was unmatched for the old general...he never fought it. 

As she came undone he grinned. 

The images shifting into their third over the stars...they could feel him tense and hear him moan...

Ben moved to enter her...she wrapped her legs around him.  

They thrummed through the force... finishing together...

Rey heard Hux almost chuckle,  "good thing I have my own room..." within both minds...

Ben and Rey drifted to sleep...Hux reported to his daughters he was heading home...to let him know if they needed him.

He missed his wife...

When he finally made it home, they were in bed again asleep...he leaned in kissing each...murmurs welcomed him. And Rey's arms pulled him under the covers. 

"Our son will be here in a few weeks..." Rey said yawning.

Hux smiled, "looking forward to meeting him...his sisters are too."

Ben stroked Hux's  arm as they drifted off.

Content.


End file.
